White Shadows
by Built This Way
Summary: After Chiyuki's departure, Decim wondered if he would ever meet her again. Turns out. He does. In five different lifetimes. But with each lifetime, Decim realized something in each encounter: He was in love with her.
1. Chapter 1: First Encounter - 45

**Author's Note: **

**Hello. Okay to my followers, I know I have so many fanfics to upload and starting another one...I know you all must hate me. ****But remember how I said in my previous notes, I was getting better? Ironically, things fell apart again. I won't get into details but I will say, I decided to give writing a try again as a part of therapy. I am so sorry again. **

**Also, last week was the ending of the anime Death Parade which I was following since the 4th episode was released. I am in love with that series and enjoyed how it ended. But the thing is, the curse of being a shipper is that I need my shipping needs to be fulfilled. So I decided to write six chapter AU Death Parade series. I planned it out so I just need to write it. Hopefully this fic well help me with my writer's block (more like writer's constipation. XD)**

**Yes, the title was inspired by the song, **"White Shadows" by Coldplay**.**** For some reason, the song reminded me so much about Decim.**

**For those who haven't heard of Death Parade or heard of it but haven't watched it, turn your little butts around, and watch that glorious 12 episode series. Grab tissues btw. I cried so hard in almost every episode.**

**I dedicate this to all the lovely Death Parade fans and to my new DP follow fan and friend:** livlevaincois

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sometimes Decim wondered…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_What Chiyuki's soul was doing on earth right now._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1: First Encounter - 45 **

Two guests appeared out of the elevator and Decim stopped cleaning his glasses and set them aside. As the footsteps drew nearer, Decim began to bow and routinely speak in a loud monotone voice, "Come on in. Welcome to Quindecim. I am Decim your bartender."

As he went back to his proper posture, he turned the woman on the left. She was a teenage human girl with shoulder length chestnut colored hair, cut into layers. The girl was about of average height, freckles scattered not just in her face but as well as her tan arms and legs. She wore a sequin and pink tube top that exposed her belly button, a silver short skirt, with matching six inch heels. But the features that stood out the most was the girl's choice in make up. Her eyes were covered mint green and black smokey eyeshadow and heavy eyeliner but her lips to appear to have a soft almost nude like quality to them. The expression on her face however was not at all soft.

"Before I get into details, may I ask if you remember anything?"

The girl shot him a glare. "Like what?"

"Anything." Decim answered as he looked at the young girl. "As in perhaps a thought, a name, anything. "

The girl crossed her arms and defensively asked. "Why should I? As if, I will tell you anything about me, creep."

He almost wished he started with the other guest whom he didn't get a good look at other than her outfit which consisted a white tank top, covered by a plain green cardigan, khaki capris, and a pair of light blue sneakers.

The teenager sprinted towards the counter. "The better question is, where am I?"

Decim shook his head. "I cannot answer that. I apologize."

"Excuse me?" The teenager scoffed as she slammed her fist onto the counter. "Why can't you tell me? What the _HELL_ is going on here? Why can't you tell me where I am?"

The bartender nodded. " I cannot answer that either. I apologize once again."

The girl's eyes began to wince but before she could get another word in, the other guest meekly asked, "Umm. Pardon me. I hate to interrupt but...I'm afraid I do not remember anything or who I am at all."

Decim turned to his other guest and before he could respond, his eyes widen.

A tiny strand of white hair stood out from the older woman's jet black short wavy hair. who appeared to be in her late forties. His mouth began to open slightly. _'This can't be...Is it?'_

Suddenly the arbiter's light blue eyes began to glance over the woman's face. The older woman had pale skin, with a long thin nose, and a pointy chin. The woman's eyes were slightly wrinkled yet soft but color of her eyes were the very same shade of violet like hers. He felt his pupils growing smaller as he stared into those eyes. The very same eyes he saw all those years ago.

Decim smiled and realized it was truly Chiyuki's soul. Her very soul that was passed on.

The teenager looked at Decim and to the woman in silence for a moment. Then her face twisted in disgust as she pulled the older woman's right hand onto hers. She then glared at Decim.

"_You know_, it's rude to stare at women. Not to mention very rude and uncomfortable when that said person, is smiling while staring at her. "

Decim's gaze lowered and closed his eyes. He mentally scolded himself for letting his newfound emotions get in the way of his work. The bartender bowed to them both. "I apologize I mean no disrespect. It will not happen again."

The older women stared for a moment and laughed. The teeanger looked at her confused as well as Decim who tried his best to appear apathetic.

"It's alright. I just...I can't put my finger on it. But it feels like...nevermind. It's nothing. But back to my original statement. I can not remember who I am or how I ended up here."

The teenager looked at the older woman concerned and back at Decim. "What kind of sick game is this? Why can't she remember anything yet I know who I am and the last thing I remember, my friends and I were in this incredibly awesome car with a cute older guy after a party."

Decim shook his head. " I can not answer that question either."

"Oh my god. What _can_ you answer?" The young girl said as she rubbed her temples.

Decim then began to start with his speech, about not leaving without playing a game, what to ask and what not ask, and the rules of the game. Even when he was talking his mind was elsewhere. His mind was on Chiyuki.

* * *

Decim had kept track the day Chiyuki left in a notepad. It had been exactly forty-five human years since he and his former assistant and friend departed from one another. So in total, the woman in front of him, was forty-five.

Before Chiyuki's arrival, time was something Decim never kept track of considering in an arbiter's world, time is different in the human world. For what arbiter could have any use for using time other than planning out his or her own work schedule. After Chiyuki's departure from Quindecim, call it his will to understand humans better, Decim suddenly started to count time. Minutes, Hours, Days, Months, and Years. At first it became an obsession but slowly it became more of a thoughtless routine. Decim didn't understand what brought up such a habit. He knew it was connected to Chiyuki but couldn't put his finger why timing felt so important to him. It didn't take long afterward to realize perhaps there was a part of him that wanted to believe somehow if he was to meet Chiyuki again, in another lifetime, perhaps it gave him something to look forward too. Decim found it both interesting yet odd how his human like emotions resulted in some unique quirks.

Normally, all his guests were forgotten in his memory but Decim had made mannequins in tribute to his guests as a reminder, all his guests had lived fulfilled lives. It was his own personal moral code he treasured the most as an arbiter. Yet when Chiyuki left, although he was truly happy she was able to be reincarnated, he felt somewhat lonely. He got the idea shortly afterwards to not only make a mannequin of her but to also write down important events their time in a notepad in case he would forget.

Because the truth of it was deep down, he didn't want her to be forgotten like all the others. Although he valued all human lives, Decim felt Chiyuki's soul was a treasure. Something inside him told him, he had to honor her memory in a special way that outrank all the other tributes. He then decided after making version of herself into a mannequin, that she was his favorite amongst all the other guests, and placed her in front of the bar by his side. That way, they both would not part from one another and remain at each other's side.

* * *

"_HELLO! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ZONING OUT NOW?" _

He blinked and saw the young girl and older woman sitting in the stools.

The young girl crossed her eyebrows. "And what if we don't want to play your stupid game?"

Decim stood back a moment and walked away from the glass window tiles that now exposed his live mannequin collection but to human eyes would appear to be dead human bodies.

Her heard a scream and a loud booming sound as the young girl began to shake in horror. The older woman's eyes widen for a moment and took a deep breath. She then got out of her seat and held the younger girl. The teenager wrapped her arms around the older woman and began to point at Decim with immense fear.

"Ar-Are you a psycho? A killer? Wh-Wh-What are you gonna do to us!? What kind of place is this?"

The older woman, who had the same fear in her eyes, but tried to appear composed for what Decim assumed was for the young girl's sake. "So let me get this straight. There are no exits. If we both play your game...then we don't have to end up like them and are allowed to leave?"

Decim's heart ached for a moment only because the woman-Chiyuki's spirit, seemed to look at him like a he was something terrible. He quickly nodded. "Correct."

"Very well."

The older woman breathed out heavily and then turned to the young teenage girl. "Young lady, can you tell me your name?"

"It's-It's It's...Yuna."

The older woman smiled warmly to her. "Hello Yuna. I am not sure what my name is but if somehow I can remember it, I will tell you. Listen, I think we should play the game. I can't exactly say whatever happens to us will end well... but if it will buy us some time, I am willing to find out only if you are."

Yuna looked at the older woman for a moment and sighed. "...I don't want-want to end up like that. I-I-"

"I won't let anything happen to you. Alright?" The older woman held the girls hand and smile.

The young girl's eyes lowered and whispered. "Okay. I'll play too."

Decim nodded as he took out the giant red button from under his desk. "Very good. Will one of you press this in order to see what type of game you will play."

The older woman looked at Yuna who in no way wanted to be near Decim and so the older woman smiled. "I will press it then."

The older woman began to stand up and walk toward the bar. Yuna followed behind her, hiding behind the older woman, glaring at Decim. The older woman pressed it and pretty soon both women were staring the roulette screen and saw it land on one of the squares. Then it showed a bowling picture.

"Bowling has been chosen." Decim announced. "Let us begin."

As the two women began to play bowling finally after fifteen minutes Yuna fainted as she touched the heart inside the bowling ball and felt its heartbeat, Decim had a flashback of the memories that were sent to him earlier. It seemed their deaths were linked. Then it out of nowhere, a dark thought crept onto his mind. Chiyuki had died and she was not even an old women. Meaning she did not live a_ long_ life that he originally wanted for her.

The older woman's memories were interesting to Decim. In Chiyuki's first life time, (after she was reincarnated), she did not receive the love and attention from her parents she had in her previous life. They were not abusive or cold to her. But simply put it, she was neglected. Both of her parents were addicted to their work, and went out of town a lot, and did not pay attention to her. Her parents also hired her a nanny since she was a baby. At a very young age, her nanny taught her how play guitar. Decim soon found out in her first lifetime, music was her main interest.

After fifteen years, her parents suddenly let the nanny go, seeing as their daughter was old enough to take care of herself. Not only that, her parents only seemed to shown interest in her when she was a teenager. Her parents expected her to go to a good university to also be "successful" like them. But she did not. She rebelled the moment her parents removed her nanny from their home. As soon as she graduated high school, she told her parents she wanted to not major in business but rather study music and has applied to a music school. Her parents were not pleased and a fight erupted between them. Soon, she was kicked out of her home, with nothing but a bag of clothes, and some savings she had collected at a young age. She never had contact with them again after that.

But still. She did not regret it. Living from upscale lifestyle to poor struggling college student did not change her. In fact, the woman growing up seemed happier. She enjoyed her time studying music. Pretty soon, as time went on she found herself becoming a music teacher at a public elementary school. She loved her students and it seemed in turn she was also admired by both children and parents alike. She even often visited hospitals and entertained patients every weekend with her guitar.

As for her love life, it seemed she did not have one. She went on dates, had a couple of boyfriends, but it never seemed to go anywhere due to her part. It seemed when things would potentially get serious, she would break up with them. Before her death, she got out of a five year relationship due to the man she was seeing, was trying to pressure her to quit her job and to settle down with him. This fact for some reason relieved Decim. He didn't understand why at all. It just oddly made him feel at ease.

The last memory was her driving past eleven at night after visiting a former's pupils music performance. Out of nowhere, it seemed another car was speeding extremely rapidly, heading toward her, despite the red traffic light. The older woman slammed her breaks but it was too late. Her memories faded to black, which meant she died instantly.

The older woman gasped for a moment and then shut her mouth. " Ah... I see."

"Huh? Miss…Are you okay?" Yuna asked as she was marking the scoreboard.

She turned toward the girl and Decim with a smile. "Yes. I just realized who I am is all."

Decim nodded while Yuna slightly smiled. "Really? That's great... Um, so who are-"

"Why don't we finish the game first and then I will tell you who I am." The older woman responded as she sat down to keep score. "It seems I am losing terribly. Bowling never really was one of my strongest suits."

Yuna furrowed her eyebrows but then shrugged. "Okay. I guess here goes nothing huh? "

As the teenage girl grabbed a pink bowling ball, she noticed the older woman's heart beat slightly pumping faster. Yuna frowned for a moment but shook her head. As she began to throw the ball, Yuna's eyes widened for a moment in horror and began to drop the ball.

The older woman stood up alarmed. "Yuna dear...Are you alright?"

Decim then turned to Yuna, who was not responding, but slightly shrinking back to the floor. She was now regaining her memories.

The girl had somewhat an interesting life too. She had two parents and lived a normal happy childhood with her two little brothers whom she loved dearly. When Yuna went to highschool however, it seemed things changed. She began to hang out with a much more wilder crowd who were known to often go to parties and clubs. As a result, Yuna spent less time with her family and at times found them boring and annoying.

The night she died, she lied to her parents saying she was sleeping over at one of her friend's house but in reality they were sneaking off to a party with an older college guy they met the night before at a club. Yuna and her group of friends lied to the boy saying they were first years in college, which was how they got into the party to begin with. Soon, Yuna and her friends were having a good time and were very drunk. After the party, the guy who was also heavily intoxicated convinced the group of girls to go on a ride with him. They all got in the car and began to have a fast joy ride. However, Yuna realized they were heading toward a red light but the guy kept driving fast, assuring her he was under control. Of course, he wasn't. He slammed on his breaks but the car kept on going until it swerved and hit another car. Yuna was not wearing a seatbelt and crashed through the window instantly killing her.

But what shocked Yuna the most was not her death but her final seconds of life. Which was watching an older woman, screaming as the vehicle Yuna came closer to her, crushed her.

Decim watched as Yuna shook her head. "No...This can't be happening. I'm-I'm."

Yuna then turned to the direction of the older woman as she walked toward her. "Yes. We are both dead... Aren't we young bartender?"

"Yes." Decim started as he walked in front of them. "Now you both understand, I am not a killer or your captor. I am simply an arbiter."

The young girl then stared at the women. "So it was-I-Us….We all killed you?"

"So it appears. We both died at that very same crash. " The older woman nodded.

Yuna's eyes began to get watery. "I'm-I'm-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-I didn't mean. I was drunk. Every-Everyone was. I shouldn't have-I dunno why- I didn't mean too-"

Before Yuna could finish, the older woman took both Decim and the girl by surprised when she bent down to hug her.

"It's okay. Don't blame yourself. I am okay. I didn't suffer. Most importantly it wasn't intentional. These things just happen in life. So there's no need to apologize."

Yuna then broke down and sobbed into the older woman's arms. "I don't deserve your kindness. I don't deserve anything. I killed you. I turned to such a selfish person. I-I-I was so mean to my family when I got older. They...They...always loved me and...I t-tr-treated them unfairly. And-An- now...They will never know. Know how much I miss them right now and ho-how much I lo-love them."

The older woman began to embrace Yuna tighter and stroke her hair. "Yuna, you were not selfish. You are a teenager. It's perfectly normal to want a life of your own and it's typical for most girls your age to feel your family was boring. It's not selfish. It's just part of growing up. But you know what. I believe your parent's and brothers knew this. They loved you before and even after death, they will always love you. No matter what. I think deep in their hearts they also knew you care for them too."

Decim's stepped back for a moment, fighting the urge to hold the left side of his chest. This was all too familiar for him. One of his precious memories was being unfolded before his eyes. The memory when Chiyuki ran to hug him and comfort him after his cruel judgment on her. Despite what he had to do, Chiyuki selflessly forgave him. No questions asked, no explanations needed.

After a few minutes of intense sobbing from the Yuna, the older woman helped the teenage girl up. "It seems we have a winner here and no need to finish the game."

Decim bowed to both of them. "Very well."

He then headed toward the two women and began to hug them. "Both of you did very well."

Yuna looked up at him and gave him a small embrace while the older woman did the same. Only the older woman's eyes widen for a moment. Only for a moment. Then examined Decim's face. The older woman could not figure it out. But she felt she somehow knew this man standing before her and began. "You know...I can not explain it. But for some reason, I feel like I know you."

Decim's eyes widened for a bit as she continued. " I normally have excellent memory and never forget a face. But for some odd reason, your face...I can't remember who you are. I don't know. Maybe my mind is slipping."

She laughed while Decim pondered how to respond. He could easily tell her about her past life and the time they spent together. He could easily tell her how he wanted to meet her again in another life. He could easily tell her how happy he was that she was standing right here and now. He could tell her everything he wanted to say to her now at this very moment.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But he didn't.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He ended up lying to her and denying her claim. It slightly bothered him he lied to her but he knew he couldn't be selfish. Also, Nona instructed him, should he somehow come across Chiyuk's soul again, he was under strict orders never to tell her reincarnated soul about their time together. When it came down to it, his sense of duty won. But his negative feelings about the matter still lingered.

He escorted the two ladies out toward the elevator. Before they stepped in, Yuna then remembered something. "Oh! I almost forgot. You know, I never did find out who you were."

The older woman blinked and laughed. "Well, I almost forgot to tell you. I guess now is a better time than any."

She then offered her hand to Yuna, who immediately grasped it and shake. While Decim smiled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"My name is Chinami."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Decim wondered if it was perhaps fate or coincidence that her name began with Chi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Alright off you go then. Farewell." Decim beamed at young girl who in return smiled back. " He glanced up and decided this girl was to be reincarnated for she shown true regret and sorrow for her actions as a human.

As for the older woman...he waited until the girl was gone to be left alone with Chinami.

"Miss Chinami…" Decim started as he looked at her intensely. " I am terribly sorry that you had to find out you were dead this way. But I want you to know, everything is going to be alright now. That much I can say. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for not saying anything."

Chinami gave out a small chuckle and stated. "Of course. I can't say I wasn't scared when entering here in this place. But I am glad we met. Thank you."

The elevator was slowly closing and at that moment Decim felt a little pain in his chest again. In the back of his thoughts, he didn't want her to leave just yet. But it was duty as an arbiter to do so. Besides, she deserved to live a much longer and happier life. He didn't want to get in the way of that.

As he glanced at her for one final time, Chinami grinned at him. He took a step back. It was the same lovely smile Chiyuki's bestowed upon him forty five years ago. Before he knew it, he found himself giving her a small smile. The same one he gave to the original Chiyuki. His Chiyuki. Then the elevator closed and he looked on his he heard the elevator going up as he stared at the white mask.

'_I hope one day we shall meet again soon. It would be nice.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Before Demi knew it. He got his wish._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_But it came a little too soon. _

_And also...it came at a price._


	2. Chapter 2: Second Encounter - 8

**Author's Note: Wow. I didn't expect some reviews or follows already. Yay! Okay. So I realized I made a mistake in the first fic. Even though technically Chinami was Chiyuki's spirit second life time, I meant to write it as her "first lifetime" after Chiyuki. Since I am doing 5 different lifetimes after Chiyuki went into reincarnation and planned out.**

**So I changed that. This chapter will feature Chiyuki's second life time, after Chinami. Alright. Here we go.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Decim saw the memories of his new guests as they walked out of the elevator.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'A white strand of hair? Is it- She's back? This is soon? It's a little too soon. What happened?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2: Second Encounter - 8**

Decim took a long uncharacteristically shuddering breath. He tensed up and had to put the glass he was cleaning down on the counter.

He heard the guests approaching and had to remain calm, although his thoughts were scattered. He sensed the moment of the guests turning the corner and sure enough it was Chiyuki's spirit once again coming to visit him.

One of the guests was a tall and husky middle aged man with jet black hair who wore a simple dark blue suit and matching tie. He had pale skin, dark gray eyes, and really short dark brown hair in a buzzcut. He had a hooked nose, several wrinkles along eyes as if he didn't have proper sleep in a while, and had thick eyebrows.

Alongside him was an eight year old girl with huge violet eyes, a small button nose, thick eyebrows like her father, plump pink lips, and a white strand of hair that stuck out of her two messy black ringlet pig-tails tied around two white ribbons. She wore a pale yellow long sleeved baby doll dress, with white and baby blue polka dot leggings, and little pink sneakers. They were holding hands.

"Daddy where are we? This place is scary."

The father appeared confused but gave an unconvincing smile to the little girl. " I am not sure Pumpkin. Don't worry. Daddy will figure it out. "

As the father and daughter turned a corner and saw a white haired young man. Decim began to bow and routinely speak in a loud monotone voice, "Come on in. Welcome to Quindecim. I am Decim your bartender."

The little girl blinked as her father walked forward to the bar.

"Hello there. I'm Seiji Matsumoto and this is my daughter, Chisaki Matsumoto."

The little girl, who was hiding behind her father's leg, snuck a peek at Decim. Her eyes widen for a moment and she smiled. "Hi there!"

Decim gave a soft smile toward the girl. "Hello."

The father sat on the stool and picked her daughter to sit in the stool beside him.

"So where exactly are we? I get we are in a bar and all but why?"

"I can not answer that. I apologize." Decim flatly replied quickly turned his attention to the little girl. "Is there anything you would like to drink?"

Chisaki's eyes widen and smiled. "Yes! Do you have any soda?"

The bartender nodded. "We have cherry, orange, grape, pineapple, root beer, lime-"

"CHERRY AND PINEAPPLE!" The girl shouted as she practically bounced on her stool.

"Chisaki! Where are your manners?" Seiji said to his daughter who looked at him and then blushed. "Oh I am sorry. Cherry and Pineapple soda mixed together please."

The bartender already poured both drinks into a mixer and then shook. He got out a small glass and poured the drink in. He then added a green twisty straw and added a whole cherry.

"Wow!" The girl exclaimed as she grabbed her drink. "Thank you!"

As she gulped, the father gave his daughter a smile but that didn't wipe the overall concern on the father's face.

"Why exactly are we here?"

Decim lowered his voice. "Once again, I am not in liberty to say. I apologize. However, I will explain your situation so please pay attention. Number one, I can not tell you both our current location. Second, you will play a game. Third, the selection of the game is based on roulette. Fourth, is no way to escape until the game is finished."

The father stared in disbelief at him while the girl kicked her feet while sipping her soda, not paying attention to the man's words, and only heard the word game.

"Game! Oh I want to play! Daddy come on, I wanna play the game!"

Seiji looked around the place and immense anxiety. He quickly grabbed his daughter's hand and ran toward the different areas of the bar.

"Ugh Daddy- wait. I want to play games with that guy! Come on. Dad." She whined as attempted to pull him toward the bar.

The father kept ignoring his daughter's pleas and searched for any windows or doors. Finally after his attempts for finding an exit failed, Seiji then pointed at Decim.

"What kind of place is this? What on earth do you want from us? Just let us go. "

Decim shook his head. "You both can't get out. You must play a game first and then-"

"Enough! We are not playing any game. Don't you see, I have daughter? She's starting to get scared."

Decim moved his eyes toward the girl who earlier seemed confused being dragged around the room by her father but was starting to get uncomfortable at her father's tone of voice.

"Then I suggest you cover her eyes then…"

Seiji blinked. "Why would I-"

Before anything was said, Decim displayed the fake corpses display in front of the man. Immediately, he covered the girl's eyes before she could see anything, and gaped in horror. Seiji was trembling but still held his hand on his daughter's eyes.

"Hey!" The girl huffed in anger. "What's going on? Daddy?"

The human man stared at Decim almost in a plea to take the display away. Decim looked at the little girl and then nodded. He closed the display and then darkly asked. "Now you understand? I would not recommend it avoiding the game. I will ask again. Would you like to play?"

The father slowly removed his hand from the girl's face and who now was running toward the bar.

"Come on Dad! Let's play!" The girl bounced up and down beaming at him. Decim turned from this sight since it sicken him.

"Alright sweetheart." The dad gave a wry smile.

"Very good." Decim said as he pulled out the red button. "Would Miss Chisaki like to push the button?"

The young girl fled toward the bar where the button was placed, and tip toed to push the button. Her father followed along, glaring at Decim, as he daughter squealed in excitement as she saw the roulette board glowing in different directions.

It landed in air hockey.

The girl clapped happily and ran to her dad. "Yay! You taught me how to play remember?"

"I sure do, honey." The father nodded but his eyes never leaving Decim's sight.

Seiji and Chisaki gasped as they saw the room changing and then appeared a large table.

Decim then step forward. "Since both of you know the rules, I shall make this short. Whoever scores six points by putting the puck into the other player's goal is the winner."

The father nodded. Decim knew his memory did not come back to both guests and knew right now the father would lose in purpose to let his daughter win.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But the thing was...The moment the two will regain their memories...Things would get ugly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The daughter gasped as she fell back onto the floor, tears spilling out, trembling, shielding her face with her arms. "I'm dead? You-You-You-"

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE WHORE!"

Before the father could attack the girl, wire strings shot out, both tangled and pulled Seiji back. Decim appeared in front of him.

"Enough." Decim announced as he tried his best to remain calm himself.

"GAH..WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? UNTIE ME YOU ASSHOLE!"

The bartender began to slightly glare at the man. "You have said and done all that you had too. This is utterly pointless."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME YOU LITTLE PUNK? LET ME OUT AND RE-KILL THAT LITTLE BITCH! WE ARE DEAD RIGHT? GIMME THOSE PUCKS. I WANT TO SCORE. LET ME WIN. SO I CAN SEE THE BITCH SUFFER IN AGONY. "

The little girl wept horribly and shuddered. "D-D-Daddy. Pl-Pl-Please stop. Just stop. Please don't. I tried my best...I tried my best to be good. I loved you But you-you still-killed me. How c-c-could you? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME DADDY!?"

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT. YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A LIFE. RIN IS GONE BECAUSE OF YOU! WHY COULDN'T HAVE IT BEEN YOU INSTEAD OF HER? WHY RIN? WHY HER. MY LOVELY WIFE. YOU CHISAKI ARE NOTHING BUT A MISTAKE. A BITCH. I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS POSITION IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU! GO DIE ALREADY! JUST DIE-"

Decim's entire face darken at the man and manipulated his wires to stretch out his mouth in order for him to stop talking.

The bartender ignored the muffled foul slurs from Seiji and began to lead him to the elevator. Decim's wires practically slammed the man in the compartment, and before the man could get up, the elevator doors shut tight fast. Decim was experiencing a new dreadful emotion as he watched the mask turn from white to red. Normally he had a respect for human life. This life did not deserve such. Decim respected how Seiji Matsumoto's life started out but did not like the man he became after the death of his wife. Decim met many guests who lost their significant others. The thing was, majority of them were still able to live happy lives despite the tragedy. However, this man chose to dwell in his sorrow and let it consume him until it turned to bitter resentment. Worse of all, this man chose to take it all out on his daughter. Had Chisaki grew up to be a little older...she would have been destroyed in more ways than she already had been.

That human man destroyed Chiyuki's second lifetime and ruined her sense of state of mind. He took her sense of self worth. He taught her how to deceive and manipulated her into thinking she was the cause of his wife's death and deserved her abuse. Decim clenched his fists as he thought this man took Chiyuk's spirit, Chisaki's chance of finding happiness in life.

The little girl shivered as she quietly appeared before Decim. "Is-Where is-my-dad-daddy?"

Decim kneeled down onto her level and touched her shoulder. "Everything will be alright. He's gone."

The little girl sunk down away from his touch for a moment, her eyes prickling with tears. Decim felt really guilty. The young one was beaten so badly almost all her life, Decim realized she might night like any physical contact with anyone.

"Is he...really gone?" She whispered looking down at floor, slightly trembling. "You-You-killed?"

"No. You said for him to stop. He was simply sent away."

Decim clenched his teeth for a moment, feeling what he was sure was fury, as he thought Chisaki's childhood-Chiyuki's new life had to go through.

Chisaki faintly asked as her little hands clenched. "So I will never see him again?"

"No. He will not return. He will never return to harm you or anyone else ever again."

Chisaki looked at him for a moment and her eyes began to leak more tears. "Really?"

Decim wiped the tears that were now pouring out of her eyes.

"Really."

He wasn't expecting it, but before he knew it, the little girl ran into his arms and buried her face onto his chest, sobbing.

"Thank you...Thank you. Oh Thank you."

His arms automatically wrapped the warm little body but his face was one he did not recognize himself.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Because Decim experienced something entirely new that day.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The moment he sent Chisaki's abuser into the void...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He found himself very satisfied in doing so…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...and he didn't know how to feel about that.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

An hour passed, and now the little girl was sitting on the bar, drinking more soda with a new pink bendy straw as well as eating a giant bowl of ice cream. Chisaki happily kicked her feet as she engaged in light hearted discussion about her favorite things when she was alive. Decim listened and nodded.

She also requested some paper as well as crayons. Decim was able to get to get paper but crayons he did not have. Instead he had several pencils, black, red, and blue pen ink, and even a giant black marker. He apologized to the girl but the girl was pleased anyway. In between sips of her own drink and bites of her ice cream, Chisaki was doodling. The girl emphasized for Decim not to look at her drawing yet which is why he sat about two stools away from her so he wouldn't look at her picture. He began to clean wine glasses again to pass the time.

Despite doing different things, Chisaki engaged in full conversations with Decim about her likes, dislikes, and hobbies on earth.

* * *

Like in the memories he received, it seems Chisaki was an extremely bright student at her elementary school. She enjoyed math and science but hated english and history classes but her favorite subject at school was Art. She loved to draw, paint, sketch anything and everything. Decim only assumed this was how she was able to cope with being abused by her father and sensed it was her sense of escape. He saw the looks of pure concentration anytime she had to work in any art related assignment. She even spent some days at her school's library to read books about art. For an eight year old girl, she did have the potential to be a good artist.

Chisaki also really loved sweets, candy, and ice cream and would buy some only when her father would pass out from drinking. She would steal some money from his wallet but not enough to draw attention. It was little things like that was how she was able to stay sane in the world she grew up in.

But things weren't always that way. There was a time when her father was happy. It was the time when the girl's mother was alive. Her mother, Rin, was very beautiful woman with a soul to match with. She was the light of her husband's life and the warmth of her daughter 's life. Then out of the blue, when Chisaki was five, she died. Chisaki stayed after school to play with a friend that day. It turned out it was thief who took her mother's life. It wasn't her father who told her about her mother's death but a police officer. Her father broke down and lost it.

From that moment on, their lives changed. It was no longer a happy house. At first, her father was distant from Chisaki. He made sure she had things she needed for school but would not talk to his daughter about their recent loss. About two months after the incident, her father began to drink alcohol. It started with two glasses a day. Suddenly, the glasses became bottles. Then the verbal abuse came.

Decim cringed at the memory of her father throwing a broken beer bottle next to Chisaki, blaming her for his wife's death. He would point at her saying had she gone home like she was supposed to, maybe she could have saved her mother. Chisaki trembled and cried at this. It was obvious she believed in such a lie. Still, he didn't beat her.

A year later, when Chisaki was six, she talked back to her father one night. After her father's usual drinking rages he tore some of her school work. One of them being an art piece she was working on for a week. She lost it as well and screamed. She told him she was sorry for not being there for her mother but she also blamed him for not being able to protect her either.

That did it. He not only lunged forward to slap her but he also punched her in the face. She was stunned and didn't move the entire night while her father collapsed in his bedroom as if it were nothing. The next morning, when he saw her, he broke down crying, while hugging her. Her father promised her he was so sorry and would never hurt her again. She smiled and hugged her father back believing he would go back to how he was. Of course, that wasn't true. From then on, almost three times a week, after work, he would come home ignoring her pleas to stop, and used foul language at her, calling her names, and eventually after drinking more booze, beat her with his fists.

Every morning however and he would apologize to her. Then when she turned seven, it only got worse. The father began to notice how she was beginning to look more and more like her mother. Rather than finding relief, he only found bitterness. The girl was a constant reminder of what he lost. Chisaki's face started to haunt him. He began to hit her more and more. Eventually, he began to observe her behavior. All his wife's quirks, likes and dislikes, it was like looking into a smaller version of his dearly beloved. It sicken him. It reminded him of happier days. He then started to beat her with items. Hangers, Cords, even at occasion when he was feeling sadistic, he began to burn her with an iron. Of course, he would hit her in places that could be easily covered in clothing like arms, legs, stomach. He avoided her face as little as possible.

Then every night, he started to tuck her into bed. Not out of kindness. Seiji would whisper things how the only reason he kept her alive was because that is what his wife would have wanted, or things like be grateful he still kept her in the house than in the streets. He would threaten her by killing her if she told a soul about his verbal or physical abuse.

When she turned eight, her father began to stroke her face every night after being tucked in. While doing so, he would often whisper things like he could not wait until she got older as a teenager to do things to her. By "things" in Chisaki's mind, she assumed was more cruel ways to beat her but in her father's mind...he was referring to unspeakable things fathers should never do to their daughters. Toward the end of both their memories, the father was growing more obsessed with Chisaki altogether. Seiji soon began to tell her she wasn't allowed to play with friends after school, quit her all her afterschool clubs, to come straight home. This request slowly began to drove Chisaki into a deep depression.

Chisaki's final day of life, her teacher confronted her about whether or not she had something going that was troubling her. Chisaki lied but wondered how she figured it out but it was so obvious. The girl was too thin, pale in a sickly way, and didn't interact with the kids that much in class anymore. The teacher also noticed how she withdrew in some after school clubs she used to love. Chisaki reassured her nothing was wrong. After school, she went straight home debating or not whether to tell her father about what happened. She knew if she did, he would get upset and give her one of his intense beatings, but if she didn't then perhaps there wouldn't be any beatings at all that night. Turns out. Her father was already waiting for her at their living room.

He lunged for her and knocked her onto the rug, her head bumping into a nearby sofa. Chisaki blacked out for a moment and when she regained consciousness, her father began to punch her. Punch after punch he accused her of confessing the abuse to her teacher because she called in earlier for concern for Chisaki's depressive state and would like to schedule a parent-teacher conference. Seiji took this as he was ratted out by his own daughter. She begged her father to stop and how she didn't tell anyone. He then called her a liar and other foul names and for a moment he stopped punching her. At this point, Chisaki used this moment to try to escape. She goes toward her room and locked the room. She screamed out in the window for anyone to help her or call the police.

Then a loud thud was heard. The little girl turned and saw how her father kicked down the door. She gave out a chilling shriek out the window one last time until her father grabbed and pushed her away from her desk. Chisaki landed down hard onto her wooden floor. The father then leapt on her and both his arms shot down at her throat. He began to shake and grasp tightly on her throat as she began to cough and incoherently say things to him. Little fingers attempted to reach out to his hand and scratch him but it didn't do any good. Chisaki didn't know if she imagined it but she heard another loud bang downstairs their home. She was clinging onto hope someone would save her in time. But that was the last thought she had and her body slowly grew still.

A scream was heard and the father turned slowly. An elderly couple were outside the broken door would have been. The elderly woman screamed as saw the scene before her while her husband pointed his rifle at Seiji. It was the Yamadas, an old couple who recently moved a year ago down the block where they lived. The husband was an old war veteran while his wife was a homemaker who used to invite Chisaki to eat some of her freshly baked pies after school. Seiji finally let go of his daughter's throat and causing her body to hit the ground with a loud thud.

Mrs. Yamada's eyes widen in horror as she whispered "She's dead...Chisaki's dead." The father began to quiver slightly and breathed heavily looking at his daughter as if he was really looking at her for the first time.

Mr. Yamada looked at the young girl with a moment of pure guilt and sympathy for a moment and quickly changed his direction to the man.

"Mao dear...Step outside into the living room and call the police. Tell them we heard screaming and found two bodies. I don't want you to see this."

The elderly woman stared at the man. "But Kosuke honey. Why would I say-"

"Please. I don't want you to see what I am gonna have to do." Her husband whispered, his eyes glaring straight at Seiji.

Mrs. Yamada eyes filled with dread as she knew what her husband was going to do. The most twisted thing about this, was when she nodded as she looked Chisaki's dead and badly beaten body. She then turned toward the man who took the girl's life and for one moment a look of pure disgust was displayed on her face. Without a word, she left the room.

Seiji remained there and watching his lifeless daughter for a couple of moments. He then began to whisper. "Now look you little whore. Look what you did. In the end, you couldn't have kept your mouth shut, huh? Why do you always feel the need to take everything away from me? Like Rin my lovely wife? Why weren't you there for her? Why couldn't the thief killed you instead of her? I wouldn't have turned out this way had she been alive. You are easily replaceable. We could have had more kids. Kids that never would have ended up like you. But no. You have always been such a -"

Before Seiji could finish, Mr. Yamada pointed the gun at the man's side right side of his face, and a click was heard.

The father gave out a hollow laugh. "Is it out of kindness you will kill me old man? For that little bitch who lays before us? Feel sorry for an old fuck such as myself for gonna go to jail huh, old man?"

The older veteran frowned. "No. It's pure cruelty on your end and justice for Chisaki. You've tortured this poor little girl for god knows how long and you think you deserve to have a life behind bars? I don't think so. The answer is clear. It is only natural for you to die without honor. A death where I will frame your death as a suicide. Don't get me wrong. Suicide isn't shameful but your suicide will be. Then the world will know what kind of monster you really were. To have killed your own daughter and at the end you took yor own life as an easy way out...everyone will label you as a coward... And that my fellow neighbor is the kind of death deserve. "

Seiji growled and muttered. "You filthy bastard-"

Then with a bang to the forehead, the father's life ended.

These collaborations of memories from Seiji and Chisaki shook him more than the first awful memory he received about about fifty years back when he had to judge two murders. Only because he didn't know the two murders personally. But he knew Chiyuki. Chisaki was Chiyuki's spirit. Her second life time since she was reincarnated as Chinami. Knowing she had a short but miserable life, gave Decim a feeling of deep sympathy and regret.

* * *

"Hey Mister!"

Decim blinked once again, awakening from his train of thought, as the girl then turned her attention at the left side of the bar. "Oh? Who's that?"

Before Decim could ask anything, the little girl jumped out of the stool, and headed towards the Chiyuki mannequin. She clapped her hands and jumped up and down. "Wow! She almost looks like me! See!"

She then took out her silver strand of hair and pointed at the mannequin's strand of hair and gave out a toothy grin. "Because of the same color hair strand! Isn't that wonderful? Is she your dolly, Mr. Dec-Dec?"

"Decim." The bartender interrupted softly as he walked toward her and stared at the doll. "I'm afraid not Chisaki. She is...special to me."

The girl looked at Decim for a moment and then at the doll. She then giggled. "Really? I also had a dolly too. Her name was Mary. She was special to me too. I wish I had her with me now."

Then the girl noticed the two dolls on her lap. "Ooooh! Is that-It's Jimmy and Chavvot!"

She happily clapped as Decim eyes widened again, his chest feeling immense pressure. 'She-No. It's impossible. Does she remember?'

The little girl jumped up and down. " My first grade teacher used to read this to us in class. Decim? Can I hold them please? Maybe play with them?"

Decim looked at the mannequin's hand and then at the dolls. He slowly took them away from the mannequin and gave them to the girl. "Of course. Play as much as you wish."

As the girl began to run around the bar, laughing, and spinning with the dolls, Decim sat in the stool, watching her. his mind began to drift off.

* * *

He remembered the story of Chavvot when Chiyuki and another guest, an old humble woman, were discussing about it. The day of Chiyuki's departure, after his work was done for that day in Quindecim, Decim decided to clean up Chiyuki's room. As he fixed the bed, he found a piece of crumbled human skin that came out of her wrist once she was turning into a dummy. He blinked for a second and then decided to put it in his pocket. Normally, it would be considered trash, but Decim did not have in him to throw it away.

As he folded the blankets and he noticed something unusual in the bookshelf. Curiously, he went directly to the books and saw a green colored book. He grabbed it and then saw the title. "Chavvot." It was the book that Chiyuki and the older woman were discussing earlier. Decim sat down by a near by chair and began to open the book. Sure enough, it was like everything the two women talked about-

* * *

"Umm, Decim?"

The man blinked twice for a moment and then looked the little girl who was now patting his knee.

"Yes, Miss Chisaki?" Decim asked as he noticed the girl had already put the little dolls back in the Chiyuki's mannequin's hand.

"It's okay. Call me Chisaki. Not Miss. I sound like an old lady." Chisaki pointed out while giggling.

Decim's neck lowered in a small bow. "Very well. Is there anything you wish Chisaki?"

The little girl took her hand away from his knee and turned around.

"I am dead right? But I don't feel dead. So. What do I do now? And most importantly where do I go?"

Decim grimaced a little. Even though he was happy in this third lifetime, Chiyuki's spirit was able to stay a little longer, it still didn't feel long enough. Decim knew he had to make it easier on her...and on him to send her on her way now. He grabbed the little girl's hand gently and began to walk.

"You won't have to do anything."

"Hmm?" The girl responded while twirling one of her little black ringlets. "How come? Oh are we going somewhere?"

The girl stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the elevator.

"Wh-Wh-Where are you taking me?"

Decim did not look at the girl but merely kneeled down to her. "Listen to me Chisaki. You need to go inside the elevator now."

The girl stepped back a little. "Why?"

He could not look at her so he decided to look at the girl's little pink shoes. "You see. There's something wonderful waiting for you. All you need to do is go inside, wait until the elevators to shut the door, and you will see for yourself what amazing thing that awaits you there."

"Really?" She questioned as looked at the elevator and then at him. "By myself?"

Decim nodded. "Yes. Just you. "

The little girl pouted and then her face fell. "Oh. I was hoping-Nevermind. "

The bartender's eyebrow raised slightly as he asked her what was on her mind. She glanced down and began to blush lightly as she kicked some imaginary dirt on her feet.

"I was hoping I could stay with you here...or if you could come with me because I like you. You're so nice to me."

Decim froze in his kneeled position, absorbing her explanation. He now had an idea on the human expression of not being able to breathe. It took him by surprise but in a good but almost sad way. He let out a small unnecessary breath. "Please believe me when I say this…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I want you to stay here with me and I wish I could go with you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Also...I like you as well, but..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"... I am not allowed to do so. You also are not allowed to stay with me. For I am an arbiter. A person who judges other humans. I have a job here and must stay here. You are human. You have a job too."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You need to live."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"How can I live if I am dead?" The girl asked as her eyebrows utterly confused. "I mean. I am dead now right?"

Decim nodded. "True. But you are a dead human. And you won the game. Don't worry. You will not be going to the place where your father went. You are going to a much different place. A new journey begins for you Chisaki.."

Chisaki trembled in front of him with big teary eyes. "But I am so scared."

Decim gave her a small smile before grabbing her small hand.

"There is nothing to fear Chisaki. I promise nothing bad will happen to you when you step in."

The little girl held Decim's hand for a moment and nodded with enthusiasm. "Okay Decim. I believe you. But I will miss you. I hope wherever I go, I get to see you again."

The bartender gave a much bigger smile. "I would like that and I believe we will see each other again. "

"Pinky Promise!" Chisaki then held out little pinky from her right hand. "Decim. Pinky Promise me, we'll meet again! Okay? If you don't, I will be very upset."

Decim blinked and then saw her hand. He imitated her and then held out his arm toward her, lifting his right pinky. "Like this?"

"Yes!" She giggled as her small pinky wrapped around his bigger pinky. "Now repeat after me. We will see each other again."

"We will see each other again." He loudly said as she gave him a toothy grin.

"Yay! Okay. I feel much better. I will go in now." Chisaki then grabbed his hand. "Will you walk me to the elevator now?"

Decim nodded. "Of course."

They walked to the elevator and Chisaki practically skipped inside, he took a step back from the elevator.

"Bye-Bye Decim! See you later! " The young girl exclaimed with happiness as she bounced up and down.

Decim couldn't help but smile and imitate her by waving back.

"Yes. Farewell for now Chisaki."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After Chisaki left, Decim went to sit at his bar to organize a thought on his mind. Earlier, he described Chiyuki to the little girl as 'someone special to him.' This surprised him since he never really said it outloud before, but the words rang true all the time in his head. He then began to wonder if there was a single word that better fit when he thought of Chiyuki.

He sighed as he glanced at the Chiyuki doll for a moment. He felt guilty that Chisaki had a short but rough life. He knew she deserved another chance at living. A chance for real happiness. Decim then looked down at the dummy's lap and noticed something.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The was a small white note placed between the Jimmy and Chavvot dolls.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was a scribble drawing from earlier. The one Chisaki didn't wish for him to see.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was drawing of Chisaki and Decim holding hands.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And above Decim's head was written in blue, one single word.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Friend.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suddenly it became clear. There it was. The one word. He finally knew what to call Chiyuki. A Friend.


	3. Chapter 3: Third Encounter - 15

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the positive reviews (thank you guest, for commenting again!) and for the all the follows, and favs. **

**So last chapter was kinda a bummer for the little girl. I attempted to make this more "light hearted" in some parts but of course, there had to be some kind of drama in order to get some kind of progress with Decim. I believe this fanfic is the longest so far I have written. **

**I also added some tv show and movie references in this chapter.**

**The band names I did not make up, they came from these shows: 1) Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy 2) Full House 3) Friends **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_**Heya Decim. Sorry to bother you again. I know you just finished your last guest on your list today. But I got orders from Nona, insisting you do one more pair of guests for the day. She also said you can take the next day off as a thank you.' **_

"Of course. Thank you Quin. Please be sure to thank Nona for me. Please send me the memories as soon as you can."

'_**You got it. Decim. Oh and Decim…' **_

"Yes, Quin?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_**Just...be careful.'**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_**...Nothing. Sorry, I had a drink earlier. Forget I said anything.' **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Understood. Wait. These memories..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chiyuki's back?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3: Third Encounter - 15 **

In front of Decim was indeed Chiyuki's spirit once again. Her third lifetime after Chisaki, and Chinami. He didn't expect to see her again so soon but when he received the memories, he felt instant sympathy for his old friend to die in such at a young death yet again.

Like her other lifetimes, this version of Chiyuki was completely different from the Chisaki and Chinami. The teenage girl had really short black hair. A style angled bob hairstyle being held by a thick orange headband that had a bow on the left side of her fce to be exact. She had long side swept bangs with a single white streak hair strand visibly shown in the middle. She wore a black and gray camouflage jacket, along with a white t-shirt with film strip patterns on it. She also had on a pair gray shorts worn on top of semi ripped black leggings, and wore orange colored high top converses. This time, it seems Chiyuki's spirit was slightly chubbier than her previous lifetimes which was good since Decim was glad she looked much healthier than her previous abused lifetime. The girl had on dark heavy eyeliner that highlighted her violet eyes very well and had on wine colored lipstick.

"So when is the staring contest gonna end? Because I gotta say, I am on a roll here!"

"Huh?"

"...You have been staring at me for five whole minutes without saying a word. Yes I counted by the way. Normally, a girl should freak out about this but I wanted to see how long you would keep staring at me with that expressionless face. So I decided to make a contest out of it. By the way, saw you blinked when I first spoke. You lost! "

Decim bowed to her. "I am terribly sorry. I didn't mean to stare. I was lost in thought."

"Oh...That's cool then. So umm...What exactly am I doing here? Bigger question is how the hell did I get in here? Aw, crap! I didn't catch your name -huh?" The girl asked as she tapped her fingers onto the bar. She stopped when she noticed the bartender's direction staring straight ahead.

"You're expecting someone else?"

Decim nodded. "He's arriving now."

"How do you know it's a he?"

Before she got an answer, the elevator's door opened, and footsteps were heard. Sure enough, it was a young male. The boy looked slightly older than the girl and was extremely tall. As far as they can tell by his face, he had light tan, several freckles around his long and aqualine shaped nose and cheeks. He had dyed cerulean blue colored hair, dark gray eyes, had two snake bite piercing below the left side of eyebrow. He wore a large gothic styled black trench coat on top of a black t-shirt that word "Rammstein" which Decim assumed to be some kind of human band, along some faded and torn black pants, complete with some large steel toe combat boots.

"Whoa…" The girl stated as she tried to hold in a laugh. "Alright. What do we have here?"

The boy blinked. "Umm..Hi? Errrr. Nice place. Hate to seem rude but where the _fuck_ am I?"

"I think the bigger question is what the FUCK are _you_ wearing." The girl boldly asked.

Decim raised an eyebrow slightly since he was a little surprised this version of Chiyuki was a little confident and...vulgar.

The teenage boy gaped. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." The teenage girl smirked. "Did you come out of the matrix or let me guess, you're a part of Loki's army? Or perhaps you wanted my friend here and I to join your legion of vampires like in Underworld?"

The teenage boy glared at her. "Pfft. Great assumptions of my character. Very original. Seriously, how old are you? Thirteen? Aren't you a little young for makeup? "

"Aren't _you _a little _too young_ to be going through your midlife crises? " Chizuru sarcastically counter asked as she pointed at his hair.

"Okay smartass. How about instead of creating such cliche backstories based on my fashion sense, how about you tell me instead what the _hell _am I here for."

"Well the thing is, _sunshine_. I dunno myself." The girl responded as she swirled back facing at Decim's direction. "Just got here not too long ago. I guess this bartender is waiting for you to show up and then explain what's up. So why don't you take a seat next to me and let's become _best friends_."

The boy made his way into the bar but ignored her last comment and sat one stool away from the girl, refusing to even acknowledge her.

She began to laugh. "Wow. Passive Aggressive much?"

The blue haired boy rolled his eyes and stared at the white haired bartender.

"Welcome to Quindecim. I am Decim your bartender. Before I start may I ask-"

"Wait!"

The two men stared at the young girl. "May I have a drink?"

"Sure. What would you like?" Decim asked trying to not to smile.

The blue haired boy gave her a deadpan look. "Aren't you like twelve?"

"Fifteen actually and this kind gentlemen here, is a bartender. What do you say, Decim was it? May I have your cheapest bottle of water and a wine glass to go with it?"

"Of course." Decim answered as he began to reach for a wine glass.

"Whoa there." The young man scoffed as if he was insulted by her request. "You want water in a wine glass?"

The girl put her elbow on the bar counter, rested her face on her right hand, and nodded. "What can I say? I like my drinks like I like my men. Cheap yet Classy."

The young man rolled his eyes while her crossed both his arms on the counter and rested his head there while muttering a "Fucking weirdo."

"Would you like anything sir?" The bartender said as he gave the teenage girl her soda and who began to drink the beverage almost too happily.

The boy muttered. "Yeah, I do want something."

He then slammed his hands onto the counter, knocking out the stool beneath him. His was leaning towards Decim. "I want to know. Where. The. Fuck. Am. I?"

"_Oh, so metal!_" The girl muttered as she tried to hold in a laugh.

"Damn you're annoying" The boy gritted through his teeth.

Decim sighed for a moment. "I see. Very well. Before I explain, I need to ask you two something. Do you remember anything before arriving here?"

The boy stopped for a moment, closing his eyes. "Yes. I was in the mall with some of my friends. We were eating lunch in a food court and I was totally checking out this one girl-"

"My moneys on this chick looks like the girl from The Ring." The girl whispered before quickly taking another sip of water.

"AS I WAS SAYING." The man said as he glared at the girl. "I was checking out this one girl who works across the food court in the bookstore and- That's it. That's as far as I remember. Oh and my name is Ryuuto."

"Very good. Thank you very much." Decim stated as he looked over the girl who took the hint immediately and began to swirl her wine glass dramatically, watching droplets of water splashing out.

"Let's see. My name is Chizuru. I am fifteen. Born and raised in Okinawa. I go to a regular high school. The last thing I remember is I was at the pier but I don't remember why." The teenage girl replied as set the her wine glass down. "Sorry but my memory is also pretty foggy from there."

Decim nodded and gave her a calm smile. "Thank you very much for telling me."

The bartender then begin his little spiel about Quindecim. After he showed them his "intimidation tactic," Ryuuto gasped and began to stutter out curse words. Chizuru, however looked oddly unfazed by this. In fact, although the girl was staring at the display of the "corpses" seemed lost in her own thoughts. Decim noticed she was also staring at the Chiyuki mannequin for a second and then turning her attention back to the display.

"I will ask again." Decim started, "Will you two play the game?"

Before the dude could initiate some sort of negative response, the teenage girl grabbed the boy's hand. "Umm. Decim was it? Would it be okay if I talked to him somewhere in private? Is there a bathroom in here?"

The bartender noticed the young man staring at the girl, completely thrown off by her sudden gesture but wasn't going to argue with her.

"Yes. If you go towards the left then make a right, there is a large bathroom. Feel free to think things over if you must. I will be here waiting."

The girl beamed. "Thanks dude. "

Chizuru then proceeded to lead the way, dragging the young man who proceeded to give more dirty looks at the bartender.

Decim has seen this many times. He knew what was coming since after years of experience, it was obvious these two will either come up with a plan to "escape" by going along with the game or explain each other their possible theories about their current situation, come up with sort of plan, and still choose to go along with the game to figure out what was going on. Humans come and go in Quindecim but one thing was for certain. Their behavior for the most part if fairly predictable.

* * *

The boy was practically pushed into the bathroom by the girl. For someone who was half his size, she was sure stronger than she looked.

"Hey! Easy there. The hell are you doing for bringing me in here?"

"Okay, here's the thing. I am sorry how things started between us. I can get carried away sometimes and that wasn't cool for me to keep making jokes. But I think we need to settle on a truce. I don't know why but I don't buy this white hair dude's bullshit." The girl announced to Ryuuto who seemed just as baffled as ever.

"Bullshit? _BULLSHIT!_?" The guy showed pile of hanging corpses behind his glass window wall. How in the _fucking hell_ is that _bullshit_?" The boy practically shouted while the girl began "shhhing" him, then mouthing out '_He could hear us' _which was all the boy needed to shut his mouth tight.

"I dunno how to explain it but I feel that this guy's bluffing. I mean I can't explain the bodies of course but I dunno. Something tells me that was somehow a trick or an illusion or something. He wants something from us and I intend to find out what it is."

"Well I don't want too!" The teenage boy snapped as he pointed at corner of the room. "For all we know, he might really be some kind of pedophile murderer who plans to chop us up like a butcher and sell our human flesh to cannibals!"

"As much as I love hearing about potential perverted sociopaths who work in the human carnage black market business, which I am totally up for investing into a comic or book series by the way; I really have a feeling this isn't something related to that. I dunno. I feel like it's something more like some kind of test."

"A Test?" The boy repeated as he scratched his head. "Like what kind?"

The girl snorted. "Well if I knew that, it would ruin the element of surprise wouldn't it? "

"Element of surprise? Do you even realize we can be in danger and lose our lives." Ryuuto replied while scratching his head. "Not to mention, you're pretty calm considering our current fucking creepy situation."

"Well someone has to be. Clearly, you are losing it. And anyway, I would rather be cool and collected then panicky and insane. Seriously, selling our flesh...Can you be more twisted?"

"You never what kind of sick fucks are out there, okay? I am just trying to look out for the two of us. Believe it or not, I may look like a freak in your eyes but I do care for people's well being you know... "

"Okay, okay. I get your point. Oh, my bad. I never thought you were a freak. Actually, I think you're pretty cool looking. I just look to tease people a lot. I know I come out as a bitch to some people but that's how I show people I like or respect them. I am a very complexed individual."

The guy blinked. " I can see that...and er...Thanks. I guess."

"Now, our main concern is that cute but mysterious bartender -"

"What! You think he's _cute_? The guy just showed us a hanging corpses and did you look at his eyes? He has damn crosses in his eyeballs for fuck's sake! That's not normal! "

"You never heard of special contacts? Also, like I said, I don't think that display is even real. You know what. Nevermind. Not important." Chizuru said as she began to lean in closer to the boy to whisper. "Okay. Let's agree to play the game. If the bartender does something menacing, we will both take him on? "

The boy considered the idea for a moment and then sighed. "Fine. We will play the game but the moment I feel anything sketchy at all, I am going to-"

"_WE_." The teenage girl corrected as Ryuuto slapped his own forehead and muttered again.

"Fine, _**we**_ are going to take him out. Wait... We don't have any weapons! What if this fucking guy has a bunch of weapons we don't know about? "

"Right...Okay. So we will have to improvise. He has a full bar of alcohol all stored in glass. If worse comes to worse, we will just smash some bottles and you can guess the rest. Sound good?"

Ryutto nodded. "Sounds smart. Okay. I'm in."

Chizuru nodded to herself making a mental note. "But I'm telling you already. We won't resort to that. I just know it'll be okay. Plus free game. Woohoo! "

Ryuuto merely stared at her. "You know despite being trapped in a giant creepy bar with no doors or windows, you sure are optimistic and confident enough to know we won't be killed."

"Well, it's all I got for now to keep me from having a panic attack so can you really blame me? Besides, I am not just some damn damsel in distress. Looks like you have taken that role, if you're sweaty palms and clammy look in your face suggests otherwise. "

"Why you little shit."

She laughed as she was making her way to the bathroom door. "Sorry, as much as I love the pet names, we have no time. Besides. I know it's kinda ironic and eerie to say this but when I saw the horror display, I just got this feeling...everything will turn out okay."

"What makes you so sure?" The tall boy asked.

"I just have this gut feeling that guy isn't bad at all. Also...I can't explain it but…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"The moment I saw that woman mannequin… I got a big wave of deja vu about this place."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.As soon as the two guests came back, Decim saw the overly confident look in Chizuru's eyes. He couldn't help but admire this girl's attitude. Although he knew Chiyuki's spirit to be passionate, this girl took that word to a whole new level. The bartender knew the two teenagers were able to set aside their differences and formed some sort of alliance in order to overcome their situation. So, before the knew it, Chizuru pushed the red button and couldn't help herself smiling as she saw the roulette board. The game that was chosen was "arcade" and the two young ones saw the scene change before them and a sudden arcade appeared. Chizuru seemed more than pleased and even the young man smirked as he made his way toward his seat.

"Prepared to get your A-S-S kicked loser. HA!" She then dramatically waved her hand to chest. "Hate to _brag._..wait no I don't. I am pretty awesome gamer."

Ryuuto scratched his scalp, rolled his eyes, and couldn't help but grin. "You are so full of shit."

"More like full of win. I only have one request when you see my wicked gaming skills."

"What?"

"Just don't fall in love with me okay?" She teased as she flipped her bang. " I don't feel like rejecting someone I just met and couldn't live with myself if you were humiliated."

Ryuuto 's eye twitched and scoffed. "Pfffffft! Get over yourself!"

Chizuru stuck out her tongue. "Alrighty. Enough of the flirting. Let's do this!"

The two teens stared at the screen as they saw a virtual video game version of themselves.

"Whoa!" The girl turned to Decim. "This is freaking awesome!"

The boy looked at his character, raising an eyebrow, but gave an uneasy look to the bartender.

"Hmm...Why does this video game contain us as characters?" He whispered to Chizuru.

Chizuru shrugged. "Look I dunno but I ain't complaining. Look at me. I look awesome! I so can't wait to do some sweet ass kicking."

Ryuuto sighed. "Why do I even bother with you?"

"Because deep down, you have a secret-_not-so-secret_ crush on me."

"I do not! Honestly, with the way you keep talking about crushes I am starting to believe you have one on me."

The girl stared at him for a moment, looking at him from bottom to top, and suddenly the boy's cheeks flushed and shifted uncomfortably. "What. In. The. _HELL_. Are. You. Staring. At?"

Chizuru smiled. "It wouldn't work out between us, _sunshine_. But you are kinda handsome so I will give you that at least."

"Just shut up and play the game." He muttered still pink but slightly smiling at her last part of the comment.

Meanwhile Decim was watching from the background and didn't know how to feel about the scene before him. Although it was refreshing to see a cheery yet confident version of Chiyuki, there was something he didn't like about what he was seeing. It wasn't that the conversation between the two teenagers that bothered him but rather...it was the _way_ they interacted with one another. Despite being in their "mysterious situation," Chiyuki shown interest in the young man, and initiated some sort of truce with him. The boy in response acted annoyed but slowly was finding himself comfortable around her.

Decim began to remember the way he interacted with Chiyuki. Sure it started off strictly as assistant and boss relationship. They respected one another and engaged in conversation about their guests, food, and rest. As time went on however, Decim found Chiyuki more fascinating through time. Soon they engaged in friendly conversations about his job or her view points on certain subjects. Toward the end of her time, they formed something that Decim realized a few years back was considered to be what humans called a "friendship." Upon realizing they were friends, he had hoped if somehow he met Chiyuki's spirit again he thought he would make more of an effort to try to talk to her attempt to be friends with this lifetime. Yet, it seemed someone else was taking all her attention.

A negative feeling was washing over Decim at that moment. He didn't know what it was but it kept itching on the back of his mind.

* * *

**Round 1: "WINNER CHIZURU ENDO!" **

"AWWWWWWW YEAHHHHHH! SUCK IT, LITTLE BOY BLUE!" " The girl shouted from her seat.

"DAMN IT!" The boy stated as virtual character fell onto the floor.

Then the boy stopped for a second and Decim knew it the half his memories sunk in. Chizuru stopped shouting and stared at the guy.

"Hey Ryuuto. You okay?"

He blinked for a moment. "Nah...It's nothing. Just remembered I told my uncle I'd stop by home to help him fix his car."

"Your uncle?"

"Yeah...I don't have any parents. They died when I was young in an airplane crash."

The girl frowned. "Oh...Wow. I am so sorry to hear that."

"Thanks. I was only three so I sorta remember them. Not that much other than they loved me a lot and were nice people. " He gently explained. "I went to live with my aunt, uncle, and my four cousins after that. I was the middle child in that family. They treated me like their own and well it's a huge family so it's was crazy in there."

The girl nodded. "I see. So you fix cars huh? That's pretty neat."

"Yup. It's kinda my thing since I was like five. I always loved cars." He stated as scratched his arm. "I even have a part time job working in an auto repair shop and I am saving up for a car of my own. I was hoping to graduate soon so I could work there full time there. Studying and school were never really my thing. Not that I was bad at it either. I just prefer having a job and going to concerts with my buds you know?"

Chizuru smiled. "Sounds pretty damn cool to me. What kind of concerts you go too?"

"Any metal, punk, or rock concerts that seem interesting to us. Our favorite metal bands so far is Purple Filth, Human Pudding, Smelly Cat. They are not famous yet but they should be. They are all fucking amazing in my opinion. My best bud, Kai has a car so we get together drive far to concerts. Sometimes we make a weekend out of it."

Chizuru smiled. "That sounds so awesome. Can you write down the list of names of band names for me when we are done? I so need to listen to them or catch them in concert sometime."

"Sure no problem." Ryuuto said as he gave her a small smile.

* * *

The sound of "**Round 2**" erupted the room.

After a few moments, Decim knew Chizuru was going to already winning and beating the boy easily. He knew had to make this game a tie. So he grabbed his little handle with the white tip from his pocket and began to press on the girl's controller.

"HAHA I'M QUICK AS A CAT. JUST A FEW MORE KICKS AND VICTORY IS MI-THE HEEEEEEEELLLLLLL!" The Chizuru screeched as the red button part of the controller fell off from her. As the girl reached down to grab it, the girl's eyes widened. She was receiving a few flashbacks.

"YEAH! WOOOOO SUCK ON THAT LITTLE GIRL! I WON THAT ROUND. I- Chizuru?"

The girl ignored his shouting and blinked as she sat on the floor staring at the red button. "Oh!"

Ryuuto shut his mouth and stared at the girl. " Hey...What is it? You okay?"

"I just remembered something. I was a photographer!"

The teenage boy looked unimpressed. "Um, Aren't you like still in high school?"

"No-Well yeah. I guess I exaggerated but what I meant to say was that I was an aspiring photographer. I did have my own professional camera which I got from...my older sister Hana! That's right! Then my mom and my little sister, Ayumi turned my closet into a dark room! Yes!"

Suddenly a sense of fear replaced her smile. " Ah, shit! I am gonna be in such _huge_ trouble! I hope they are not worried. Ugh. I am so gonna be grounded. I bet it is way past my curfew. Damn it."

Ryuuto smirked. "So somewhere beneath that sassy exterior you _are _a good girl. Didn't get that vibe from you."

"Are you kidding?" The girl asked. "I am a self entitled badass. But at home...I am a foul mouthed tomboy who needs to act "_proper lady_" or so my mom keeps telling me. Haha okay, I am just an _ass_."

The boy laughed. "Somehow, I can totally see that. So what kind of photographer were you? Something tells me you weren't exactly capturing people in their wedding day or snapshots of supermodels type of girl."

"No way. I mean I respect photographers who could stand to do that but that was never really my thing." She started as she began to stretch. "I like to take pictures of toys."

"Huh?" Ryuuto asked scratched his face.

She laughed. "I like to take pictures of toys. Not just any toys. Broken or used old toys."

"What the-Why would you take pictures of _trash_?"

Chizuru sighed as if she were asked to repeat herself. "I knew an uncultured swine such as yourself wouldn't understand."

"_Swine_!? Listen here-"

"Toys interest me." She interrupted as she had a distant look in her eyes. Ryuuto stopped huffing while Decim also began to gaze at her intently as she continued.

"I mean the whole concept of them. You know, that something that once was turned into something that now is not."

"I do not understand."

This time both teenagers looked over the bartender who appeared to be expressionless but Chizuru caught the small trace of curiosity in the man's blue eyes.

"Hmm. How shall I put this? Okay. These things: broken broken or used up toys were all _once_ new. So _of course _every child would want to play with it. Get me so far?"

The two men nodded and she continued.

"However, as time goes on, we know all things don't last forever. Toys fade in interest and in appearance during the flow of time. Later when they do become obsolete, these items are ignored or thrown away because they served their purpose. They essentially become forgotten. "

"Right, because who wants to keep or play with garbage?" Ryuuto commented with a hint of annoyance.

Decim asked. "I do not understand as well. Why would you take photographs such a state of objects that have no value or function?"

"But you see? That's just it. That's what I love about old and broken toys. Each object or place has a great story behind it. Just like people and how they live their lives. We tend to honor people for how long they lived through funeral or ceremonies depending the culture or belief system. I know it sounds crazy but that's how I feel about toys. I think it's so amazing when I see a broken toy because it just tells me, a child out there loved this object so much, it was clearly played with until it couldn't be used again. The toy served its purpose to a child. Whether the childhood was bad or good, a worn out object indicated at some point in time, it gave comfort to a young soul. That to me, is fucking beautiful. "

Chizuru smiled as Ryuuto looked at her differently.

"You know...I really misjudged you, Chizuru. You're pretty insightful...for a kid."

The girl beamed. "Thanks. Okay. Enough talk. We are tied and I intend to win the last round! Just gotta fix this handle first."

As Chizuru began to fix the button, Decim appeared dumbfounded at what she said. Everything she said felt made perfect sense. Decim truly understood her hobby. Her habit of photographing broken toys mirrored his past time of making mannequins of guests as tributes. That's why he displayed Chiyuki's mannequin in the front of the entire bar. It all made sense why it felt important to do so. He wanted to show all the guests how important Chiyuki's life was and how she lived a good life despite how she chose to end it. It was to honor a friend. To honor who she was. To honor the guest he felt a special connection to. To honor his friend. To honor this woman he came to…"

He blinked because he wondered why the word "_care_" came into his mind. It was so unexpected. So...human like.

* * *

**Round 3: "Players get ready. Set. Go!" **

Buttons began to be pressed rapidly by the two players. The sound of _click, click, click_, and _thump, thump, thump_ were heard along with barely incoherent words coming out of the two teenagers.

"Come on, get it together Ryuuto Takahashi. You can beat her." The boy said to himself as he began to aim for the girl's leg.

"Nice try, sunshine. Take this!" Chizuru exclaimed as she made her character block the attack and instead did a round-house kick and knocked the boy flat on his face.

Immediately, half of his life points were taken off already.

"Fuck!" The boy shouted as he pressed all the buttons.

Suddenly a clan of virtual metal heads came onto the scream.

"What the hell?" The girl yelled as she took a quick glance at Ryuuto who was just in shock.

"Those are my friends and look it's Kai leading them…"

The screen began to yell out. "**YO RYUU! DON'T WORRY. IT'S COOL BRO. YOUR MOSH BUDS ARE HERE TO HELP. TASTE THE POWER OF THE HARDCORE METAL, LITTLE GIRL!" **

Together, the heard virtual metal heads gathered together and began super speed toward Chizuru and put her into a mosh pit.

"**GAH! AHHH! "** The virtual Chizuru yelled out in pain as she began to be tossed and turned by the guys. She also lost half of her life points.

Chizuru groaned. "No fair! I didn't get anyone to help me!"

Ryuuto still stared at the screen. "I don't understand...how is it they captured my friends on this game? I don't-"

"**WHAT ARE YOU JUST FUCKING STANDING AROUND FOR RYUU? FIGHT! WIN!" **

Suddenly, the words sparked something in Ryuuto and he began to do just. The virtual Ryuuto lunged forward to the virtual Chizuru.

Chizuru made her character jump and suddenly out of nowhere, after pressing two buttons at once, a camera appeared, and a bright flash blinded the virtual Ryuuto.

"**AHHHH" **The virtual Ryuuto screamed as he kneeled down.

Meanwhile the teenage boy angrily pressed the button to get up. "Get the hell up!"

Then the Ryuuto began to click on more buttons and suddenly the virtual character received a toolbox filled with not just tools but also auto parts. He began to throw them at Chizru who was losing a life point per throw.

"Damn it." Chizuru gritted through her teeth As her virtual character began to weaken.

Decim closed his eyes for he knew what was coming next and took a deep breath.

Chizuru then pressed all three buttons and something happened.

Injection medical needles used for shots, IV packs, bandaids, blood packs, where all being thrown at Ryuuto.

"What the-" Chizuru said and suddenly she froze as she saw knew characters emerge from her side.

The game that contained a virtual version of her mother who came out was throwing some of these medical supplies at the virtual Ryuuto, "**STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! TAKE THIS! AND THAT. AND THIS! " **Then her two virtual sisters came out and then began to chant along. "**YEAH! STAY AWAY FROM OUR SISTER!" **

The girl began to tremble as her eyes stayed glued onto her virtual family yelling these things.

At that moment Decim stopped himself. An odd sense of emotion sprang out of him. He uncharacteristically found himself shutting his eyes and looking away not wanting to see Chizuru's reaction.

"I don't understand. Why are they throwing medical supplies at Ryuuto. What does that mean-AHHHHHH!"

Decim exhaled out his breath. She was now receiving _all_ her _true_ memories.

Ryuuto snapped out of his video game rage and his face was replaced with fear.

"Chizuru? Hey! Chi- What the-"

Then it happened.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As the girl screamed, she found herself falling back out of her chair, Chizuru felt a gust of wind on the back of her head.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In almost like a slow motion effect, she saw how her hair was…falling off from her head.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A clean white bald scalp revealed itself as she landed on the ground. The girl stared at the hair piece in front of her while Ryuuto stood up to check on Chizuru but he too froze. The bartender finally glanced at the girl who had a look of pure horror.

"What...What's happening to her?" The teenage boy muttered as he stepped back while Decim tried his best not to show any emotion.

Decim gave out an empty sigh. "She's remembering who she really is."

Chizuru began to form deep dark circles under her eyes and her skin began to grow more ashen. Then several scars appeared in right hand where tiny circular marks appeared. The girl herself began to become aware of her appearance, as her legs and arms began to grow extremely thin before her and the other two men. She began to tremble for a moment as the memories where all coming back to her. Then the girl fell backward onto the floor while staring at the ceiling.

"Aw. That's right…I am supposed to look like this…" She sadly whispered as her eyes started to fill with tears.

"CHIZURU!" Ryuuto shouted as he ran toward her and stood there as he looked at the bartender. " What the _HELL _did you do to her? Why does she look-"

"Ryuuto! Stop. He didn't do this. This...This is my true form." She stated as she looked at her right hand. "I remember everything now."

"What the-Why are you. True form? I don't understand." He stated as he kneeled down toward her.

Her eyes still wide, slowly turn to face his shocked ones. "I had cancer... I was diagnosed with acute leukemia not too long after I just turned fourteen. A few months ago, I was in chemotherapy...It was pure hell. I hated the hospital. I hated the treatment. I hated what my life became. Then I remembered I wanted to visit my family since I was growing more impatient. So why?...Why?"

Suddenly she jerked back and began to shudder. Decim eyes widen and he began to walk forward but before he could hold her himself, Ryuuto grabbed her before she fell completely onto the floor.

"I-I-I yes. Now it's all coming back to me. I was discharged for a short month to spend time with my family at home with the promise to go everyday to the doctors for my checkups. Then-Then, I started to feel not too well when I arrived home but I didn't want to leave home yet so I didn't say anything. Two weeks later, my little sister Ayumi wanted me to take pictures of the ocean for her wildlife elementary project. I agreed. I convinced my mom I was well enough to go and brought my little sister Ayumi to watch over me. I promised we would be back before my older sister's, Hana, welcome back dinner. She was visiting from college for her break... "

She shuddered some more as Ryuuto was listening at disbelief the girl in front of him was telling him.

"That was the day I went into the pier and the day I felt strange. I felt cold and hot at the same time. I thought it was all in my head. Then-I remember I had seizure. My little sister kept screaming my name but I couldn't respond back to her."

Tears were pouring out of her eyes, Ren lifted his hand, and placed it toward hers.

"The last thing I remember was choking and Ayumi was sobbing and screaming she didn't' know what to do...Then I died...I left my mom and my sisters too." She whispered.

Ryuuto's eyes widen. "...Dead? You're dead? Does that mean I-we both are-"

The game that contained a virtual version of her mother yell out from the arcade monitor and began to say, "**Come on sweetheart! You got this! You can fight this! Win!"** Then her two virtual sisters came out and then began to chant along. "**You can do it, Sis! You can do it Sis!" **

She turned her attention to the monitor and screamed. She got up and slowly made her way to her arcade screen. She held the monitor screen as tears formed as she heard their voices repeating the same several catchphrases. "Mom...Hana...Ayumi…"

She began to break down and put her head down on the monitor.

"I am so sorry. I am sorry. I tried so hard with the treatment. I was supposed to go back and get better. I promised you all that but in the end, I couldn't do that. Mom...Hana...Ayumi. I love all of you. I love you all so much….and now...you never hear me say it."

As Decim began to walk forward to hug Chizuru, he was caught off by Ryuuto who was already doing that. This slightly annoyed Decim for some reason but he pushed aside that unnecessary thought.

"Shit...I am so sorry Chizuru...I'm really sorry." The boy said letting as he hugged her.

She nodded and muttered out a thanks but quickly turned to Decim.

"I quit. Let Ryuuto be the winner. I just want to see my family through this screen if that's okay."

Decim hesitated for a moment. He wanted to grant this simple request to her this but normally a person must play and finish the fight. The two opponents were at an equal tie and someone had to break it.

"Yes. That is fine. So long as you understand Ryuuto most play and defeat you, then you may stare at the monitor as much as you wish."

Ryuuto shook his head. "No way. I am not playing. Let her win. I can't do that to her."

"Just do it...please. I'm begging you." Chizuru stated apathetically as she stared at the screen. " Please."

"Alright. If that is what you want." He walked over, bent down, took several kicks and punches to the girl. Then the screen began to illuminate the dark room with a bright colored victory sign. A digital musical instrumental began to play as the screen monitor announced.

"**Winner! Ryuuto Takahashi! Winner Ryuuto Takahashi! Winner! Ryuuto Takahashi! Winner ****Ryuuto**** Takahashi!"**

Those were the only sounds heard in that silent room. That and the sobs and screams that came from Chizuru.

* * *

After an hour, the two teens sat next to each other in a nearby wall, as they began to watch the jellyfish, swimming in different directions. Decim was in his bar, washing the counter tops in silence, understanding Chizuru needed some time to gather her thoughts.

She sighed and finally spoke. "This really sucks."

Ryuuto turned to look at her. "Yeah…"

"Well. I think I have emptied out every part of me. I oddly feel at ease." The Chizuru announced as she got up to get a better view of the jellyfish. "Well, at least we know we are not gonna die considering we are dead. Not to mention we are not gonna get into trouble with the guardians, am I right? Plus who could deny this view. Jellyfishes are actually my favorite animals ironically enough. Who knew this would be one of the first things I saw after I died. "

He looked at her and just before he could say anything, suddenly Ryuuto fell back onto the floor and looked wide eyed off to the distance for a moment.

She raised and eyebrow muttered. "Hey dude... are you ok-"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?"

She and even Decim stepped back for a second on the eruption that came out of the man's mouth.

"What!?" Chizuru scowled as she walked over to him. "The hell man! Why did you yell like that?"

"I apparently ate something that had... peanut oil." Ryuuto confessed as he blushed scarlet and finally looked directly at her. "I er...am allergic to peanuts. In fact, if I even smell it or it's near me I break into hives or start choking."

The teen began to gave an awkward laugh. "I know it's not exactly what you want to hear. I know you died in a terrible way and suffered but I thought you might like to know, despite dying the way you did, at least you didn't….die by eating a fucking Chinese chicken salad that contained peanut oil which specifically I told the guy in the concession stand not to put."

The room got dead silent for a moment and the girl stared at him and…

"Then...as I was dying. My sight kept fading to black and going back to reality. Just when things couldn't get worse...but it did."

He stammered as began to gaze down at her knees. "I can't believe I'm gonna fucking tell you this. I never kissed anyone in my entire life ever. But I guess as I was dying I got my first kiss. My best friend Kai gave me mouth to mouth."

That did it.

A high pitched yet somehow booming laugh erupted in the room. Decim's eyes widened as he stared at the Chizuru while Ryuuto appeared to sink his head into his knees in pure humiliation.

"HAHAHAHA I CAN'T. HAHAHA I AM SO SORRY. I KNOW IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY BUT-HAHA FUCKIN PEA-NUT OIL...HAHAHA I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON!"

She proceeded to fall onto the floor and covered her face attempting to conceal the giggles. Ryuuto looked at her, he didn't know if it was because her laughter was contagious or probably the fact she was losing it, but he started to laugh with her. They kept on laughing and laughing for a very logn time while Decim looked at the two, completely thrown off at the scene before him.

"That was a- pretty lame way to die, wasn't it?" He finally breathed out as she began to wipe tears from her face.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. It could have been worse. At least you died eating which is rather I would have preferred to go. There are worse ways to die though. I mean at least it wasn't from eating damn kiwi or blueberry. Then I really would have pissed myself. But Chinese chicken salads are pretty hardcore so…"

"No. They're not."

They both began to laugh.

Ryuuto shook his head and fixed his hair. "So... I guess we are _for sure_ both dead."

"Looks like it." Chizuru replied leaning back on her arms and staring at the arcade game.

Ryuuto lightly gave a nervous laugh. "Personally I thought if I died, I would somehow be a ghost and haunt some people."

"What are you five?" She grinned as she began to stand. " Why would you think that?"

The teenage boy shrugged. "Thought it would be cool to haunt some assholes I knew in middle school. Like pour water in their beds to make them think they pee themselves, take their clothes in gym and having them force to walk naked at school things like that. "

"Whoa and I thought I had a devious imagination." She pointed out while fixing her shirt. "I thought when we die, we simply just fade to black. You know, that was it. Our soul ceased to exist for a while until somehow, I dunno we'd all comeback."

"Sounds so...plain." He replied.

"Right?" Chizuru muttered as she looked at the scars of some of her former treatments with the IV packs. "Guess, since I knew I wasn't going to live long, I just was preparing myself. I focused more on not feeling the pain after I die then where I end up going. Somehow that relieved me more. Didn't think I leave the world as soon as I did though. "

Ryuuto looked sadly at her for a moment and then said. "I am so sorry you had to go through chemo and how you had cancer."

Chizuru looked surprised. "Why? It's not your fault. Plus, I am not sorry. Sure it sucked but in some odd way, my illness gave me a sense of purpose. I wanted to live the best that I could knowing I wouldn't have a normal long life. I admit I didn't expect to go that quick. But I am not ashamed of my life at all. I had an awesome mom and two sisters whom I all loved dearly. I got enough love most people never have in their whole life. Plus, I got to meet you and you're pretty nice guy. "

The two teens smiled and at each other.

"I hate interrupt. But I feel I must say something to you both." The bartender declared as he began to walk toward the two young teens, interrupting their conversation. "I apologize for not explaining earlier but those are the rules when coming here. I am an arbiter. You two are dead. I judge the guests that come here by making them play a game to observe his or her behavior. I apologize for deceiving you earlier. "

"I KNEW IT!" Chizuru teased as she grinned. "Called it. It was a test and he isn't a psycho!"

The boy awkwardly stood up and looked at Decim. "Sorry. I just thought so considering the display which I assume was fake now, it wasn't it?"

"It is alright and you are correct." The bartender answered.

"So did we pass the test?" " Ryuuto asked while Chizuru was standing up.

"Yes." Decim smiled at the two. "You both did very well."

"Also, what Is it with this place? This looks like some las vegas inspired purgatory or what? " Chizuru commented as she laughed.

Decim shook his head. "No. It is merely Quindecim. A bar where the dead come. That is all."

"Ah...right." The girl nodded as she sighed. "Well, what's next now? If we passed does that mean we cross over to the other side, go upstairs to heaven, or… or you know what, I really don't know where we go or how this whole afterlife thing works, so what don't you explain it to us?"

The bartender smiled. "Follow me. We are going back to the elevators. There you will both be going up. Then you will see your rewards."

"Well Chizuru." The boy started as he stepped into the elevator. "It was clusterfuck of what the fucks...but I'm glad we met the way we did. Too bad we didn't know each other in the human world. We would have been pretty good friends."

"Why Ryuuto, are you indicating you _do_ have a _heart _in that tortured black soul of yours?" The girl replied back with a wink.

"Shut up. Damn...annoying to the very end, huh? "

"You know it!" She laughed and then gave a warm smile. "I am glad I got to meet you. Even if it is in the afterlife. I wish you all the best, Ryuuto. Take care."

The boy gave a genuine smile and as the door closed the girl waved to him as Decim bowed.

* * *

As Decim saw the red mask turned into a white mask, he noticed the girl was staring into the masks in deep thought.

"Decim was it?…What does that mean? The masks?"

He paused. "I am not supposed to tell you. Forgive me."

The girl stared at him and then smiled. "They indicate where we go don't they? Like into a good or bad place. Heaven or Hell right?"

His eyes widen as she stared at the girl for a moment. The girl took his silence as a yes and then nodded.

"I see… You don't have to tell me. Say Decim. You know..I had an unexpected feeling when you showed us that display earlier?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Feeling? Oh. You mean that. I can assure you it's not real."

Chizuru shook her head." No. It's-Nevermind. Forget I said anything. I guess I am just imagining things. "

She then made her way toward the elevator."So I guess I better get going, huh?"

Chizuru stepped inside and sharply turned. "I know it's really not my place to give my opinion considering I am human and I am assuming you are not. But you said earlier you were an arbiter right?"

Decim nodded. "Correct."

"So your job is judge other dead people and test them to see what kind of person they were when they lived right?"

He nodded again and the girl lips twitched. "Hmmm...makes sense. So do you like do the judging alone?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been judging people? You look like you're in your mid twenties at least."

Decim smiled. "Arbiters such as myself do not age but I believe I have been doing this more than fifty human years."

She whistled. "Whoa never would have guessed that. Well you are looking good for someone older than fifty human years. Very dashing. Love the red bow tie by the way."

"Thank you very much." The bartender responded as he bowed.

The girl smirked for a moment and then frowned. "So is it just you then, in this room, that does all the judges?"

"Yes."

"Oh...Doesn't it get lonely for you?"

"Lonely?" Decim repeated.

She began to pat her bald head. " You know...to go through kind of job mainly alone. I mean I assume you meet lots of guests but they never seem to stay right? That seems kinda sad. Nobody should lead a life of solitude. I mean I dunno. Don't you have any friends that visit you? "

Decim paused for a moment and then nodded. " I do. I have employees that visit me once in a while."

The girl shook her head. "No I mean like any friends?"

"...I did have one friend." Decim stated as he began to gaze Chizuru's violet eyes.

"Oh." Chizuru noticed the past tense and felt like an idiot but couldn't look away from his intense gaze. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up. "

"It's fine." Decim interrupted which surprised himself. "She was a special friend of mine. Actually, she was a guest just like yourself."

"Really? Whoa. Wait she was a human like me but got to visit you at your work?" She asked impressed. "Is that even allowed?"

Decim shook his head. "Normally no. All I can say is that she was a special case. In fact, did you notice the mannequin of the girl in the bar?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah...Wait. Was that-It's her? How is that possible?"

"Well it's not her. More like a tribute to her." The bartender corrected as he smiled. "She was very much human when she entered into my life all those years ago."

"...I really hate to ask this...but what happened to her?"

Decim's eyes looked at her and the moment he did, the _way _he looked at her...she felt an unexplainable sense of deja vu again. He quickly turned away unable to look at the Chizuru anymore.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"The same thing that happens to every guest that passes here."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"She was here for a moment...and then when the time came... she was gone. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I sorry, Decim. It seems you didn't want her to go. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Decim stared at the clean purple floor. "Perhaps...a little part of me didn't want her too. But I am an arbiter."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...what I want does not matter in the end."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As he said his goodbye to Chizuru and sent her to be reincarnated, Decim found himself a little unsettled. He didn't understand why but he knew it was because of Chizuru. He told himself it was not because of her visiting him because he did enjoy to see her. But this entire encounter, made him question a lot things. His mind was swirling with thoughts.

"Heya Decim! Long time, no see!"

Decim turned to his fellow green haired employee. "Hello Calvis. How are you doing?"

"Very well, Thank you." He said grinning as usual as he put his hand up. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Hi Decim!" Said a voice walking behind Calvis.

"Hello Nona. How are you doing?" The white haired bartender greeted as he bowed to her.

"Could be worse...but still okay I guess." She calmly replied. "But the bigger question is _how are you_."

Decim blinked for a moment and then got an idea. " Actually Nona, I am not well. Yet, I cannot figure out why."

She raised her eyebrow. "Oh? Do explain?"

The bartender sighed. " I saw..."

"Hmm? Who did you see, Decim?" Nona asked as her eyes went doe eyed and gave him an innocent like small smile.

"Chiyuki's reincarnation." Decim answered while the manager began to sat on one of his stools, while Clavis stood there, watching the two interact.

"Ah, so you met her again." Nona commented her face unimpressed. "So is this the first encounter with her?"

"No." Decim said as he sat next to Nona. "It is my third. I met her twice before in two different lifetimes."

She nodded. "I see. So what's the problem Decim? Are you not enjoying your visits with her?"

"N-No. That's not it all. I am very grateful I was able to see her reincarnated soul time after time. I hope I continue to do so." Decim stammered awkwardly. "What I mean to say it's not _her _that bothers me but rather...this partcular visit itself. "

"Oh? Care to explain?" Clavis asked as he was making himself comfortable next on the stool next to Decim.

"Very well. I shall explain."

So Decim told them exactly how the visit went. About Chizuru's personality. About her and Ryuuto's conversation, their cooperation, the way they comforted one another when they realized when they are dead. These are actions he witnessed all the time with many of his guests. Time after time it was almost all the same pattern of human behavior.

"Now that I explained I was hoping to get some perspective. I was wondering if you could explain to me why I feel bothered by the girl and boy's interaction. As much as I try to push it in the back of my mind. I feel I am being completely unreasonable feeling the way that I am right now."

Clavis smiled and nodded. "Well Decim. I think it's pretty obvious."

Nona gave her green haired companion a look of surprise. "Wow Clavis. I didn't you to figure it out so soon."

"I have my moments." Clavis proudly stated. "It's clear that Decim hasn't eaten in a while and is feeling ill because of it. So he kinda feels annoyed that he had to work another guest when he was supposed to finish for the day and eat dinner. But he skipped it so "

"Idiot." Nona muttered as she shook her head in annoyance while Clavis sank onto his chair. "That's not what Decim's talking about."

She then turned to look at her white haired subordinate who genuinely was hoping for a better answer.

"Oh Decim. It's so obvious what you're feeling. You see it a lot in memories Quin sends you in a daily bases at work. In fact, half the time our guests end up in here is because of one thing. Can you guess what emotion I am talking about?"

"Fear?"

Nona sighed. "No Decim-Well. Yes. Actually. True it's the most dominant emotion people have. But what do you think is the second?"

Decim thought for a moment. "Let's see…Ah. Anger."

Clavis gave a thumbs up to Decim while Nona face palmed her head.

"Well sort of. You are in the right path though. But this form of negative emotion is very specific."

The white haired man began to close his eyes and think deeply. " I am terribly sorry. "

"Come on Decim. I know you know it." Nona groaned while placing a hand on her hip and her other pointed at his chest. "It's so obvious, even Ginti could guess it right."

Clavis winced. "Ouch boss. That was pretty harsh."

" Hmm... " Decim responded as he looked down a little ashamed.

"Aggghhhh!" Nona scowled as she glared at her creation. "Lean down. Let me whisper it to you."

As Decim leaned over and Nona whispered him the answer, Clavis noticed instantly Decim's expression on his face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Decim what you are feeling is jealously. You are jealous.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jealous." He repeated aloud at loud in the empty bar. He thought of it. Said it out loud. Even wrote it down on a notepad. It still didn't make any sense. Nona said he was denying something so obvious but he didn't understand what she meant by it.

He knew what the word meant but it still didn't add up. Why on earth would he be jealous?

"I do not understand. Why would I feel that way." He loudly asked himself. The room was silent. He turned and then saw the Chiyuki mannequin. He walked over to the doll and smiled.

"It seemed we met again for the third time." Decim gently said as he began to brush the doll's black hair. He froze as he saw the white hair strand and stared into the hollow mannequin's eyes.

"I wonder if we will continue to meet again. I really do hope so." The bartender declared as he still stared into the hollow eyes, imaging them being replaced by those bright violet ones.

And in that moment a stream of flashbacks entered his mind. They were visions of Chiyuki and him interacting. The first time they met. The time she helped him on the job, the times she would give her opinion, the time he learned of who she really was, the time they spent to talking to one another about her death, the day they were able to understand one another on her day of judgement... the time they cried into each other's arms and hugged...the time they had to leave each other…

After flashback Decim stepped back away from the doll quickly. He began to look the doll differently for a second. Then it hit him.

He then realized why he was jealous. He didn't envy the girl but the boy, Ryuuto. Not the actual boy but his position he was in. He was human and able to carry out a conversation and establish a bond with the Chiyuki's reincarnated soul. Something Decim himself was never able to do in her three lifetimes so far.

He will never be able to be permitted to share a bond with any other human again. The only human who he was able to help him realize and share his newfound emotions, had to leave from his life. Her memory was erased in order to live again as a human. While all he could do, was stand in the background, and wait for her death to see her again. Time after time it was the same. It was at the moment he kneeled down and in front of the doll, lost in his thoughts.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He would be the one holding the memories of their time together.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

While she was able to continue being reincarnated, live different lives, and share her bonds with other souls. Forgetting about her time in Quindecim...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...and forgetting about him...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He would be the one holding the memories of their time together.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...And the pain it came with remembering.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He kneeled down at softly whispered to the doll. "Perhaps...if I was human...We could continue to talk with one another..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh Decim…" Nona muttered staring at the surveillance screen that recorded Quindecim and was watching Decim kneeled down and talking to the doll.

Oculus walked behind her and shook his head. "Honestly. You should cut the poor guy some slack. Stop doing this to him. This is just cruel, even for you Nona."

The young girl turned to face her two tall and tipsy friend. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you're having Quin look out and send memories of that woman with the white streak and black hair with the violet eyes to that one boy of yours… This is what? The third time? What's the point? Sure he gets to see her but with his feelings still intact, wouldn't this just hurt the guy even more? "

Nona nodded. "Perhaps. But if you're so concerned then why don't you dispose of Decim? I know you consider him _tainted_ so why not finish the job yourself."

The purple haired man stroke his beard. "Why should _I_ do that? That isn't that poor arbiter's fault. This is your experiment Nona. Your responsibility. If that arbiter suffers, it is all on you. I am only allowing you to do this since I feel you need to see for yourself what exactly you hope to gain from this whole thing."

"Glad you see it my way." She said as she beamed at the old man who merely frowned. "Please don't get involved in this, okay?"

He sighed. "Fine. Fine. Whatever. But you do realize I don't just enforce these rules enough for kicks, Nona. I do it for the good of our system. This way, no one gets hurt."

"I understand." Then the girl's lavender eyes grew dark. "But that doesn't mean I agree with them. Besides…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I still intend to see how this all plays out for myself."


	4. Chapter 4: Extreme Condition - Part 1

**Author's Notes. (If you wanna Skip Straight to the story, just scroll on by please. Just answering some questions and if you don't wanna read, that's totally cool. ^^ ) **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! **

Shout outs too:

Guest, Andrea, Another Guest, Marshmellows and Mittens, ForeverNura123, AmaterasuInuzuka, Ceeli (omg Love your Dp fanfic!), Nightraze.

Again. All of you are so awesome! I read all the positive reviews and they all made me smile.

So I am at the point where I am still deciding how to end this story. Originally, I had one ending but now I am torn between another... I could just combine them to see what I get. Man, I wish I can tell it to all of you but that would ruin everything for you all. Ugh Decisions, Decisions.

This is a short chapter. I do have my reasons… *coughs*

**Fun Facts : **Also, I got some questions regarding the story! Yay! (If you have any please pm or leave a comment in the review or in my tumblr ask box, username: girl-in-disorder

* * *

**Question 1: Where any of the characters inspired by anyone you know in real life? **

**Yes. They are actually! :D **

**Yuna** and her story was based on this girl who was indeed real ( Of course she had a different name) and she sadly lost her life the same way. She was a classmate of my little sister's high school. She had class with her and my sister was supposed to work in a group project with her. The next morning on saturday, my sister freaks out on my bed, and tells me she died. It was all over the news here where I live and it was so sad since she was young. The only difference I added to the story was I believe she had one brother and just a mom in the picture. The school recently held a the first drunk driving assembly now that will they held every two times a year in her honor and her mother was a spokesperson.

**Mr.** **Seiji Matsumoto** is based on my little sister's friend whom we shall call "Blue". Like in the story, Blue's mother dies but not from a thief but she died giving birth to her. Ever since that incident, Blue's father didn't hit her at all but he is always bitter and constantly blames her for her death. She's turning eighteen soon and got accepted to several out of state colleges and plans to cut her dad finally out of the picture.

**Ryuuto** is actually based on three guys I know and used to be friends with in high school. Physically, he was based on friend number 1 whom all the scene, punk, and goth kids were in love with. Fashion wise (including dyed hair) was based on friend number 2 who was known for his "out of the norm" style at school, and personality wise, was based on friend number 3 who literally tried to act distant and hated everyone but he was such an outgoing easily shy and awkwardly funny kinda guy. They all had one thing in common. They loved metal music and always went to concerts and crap. So I sorta decided to mash them all into one person.

**As for Chiyuki's reincarnations: **

**Chinami: **is based on my 7th grade english teacher whom I adored and she really was such a sweet woman and I honestly think school would be more fun if teachers were more like her. Honestly, she did not have a bad bone in her body at all and always encouraged students to respect eachother's differences and she was very both sisterly and motherly if that makes sense. XD

**Chisaki**: Her personality reminds me this one girl in a classroom I used to intern for. She was super cute, hyper, and always yelled out her feelings. Plus, she looked exactly like her mother and her mother looked was like in her late twenties but my goodness, that woman had that natural beauty, the type that does not wear makeup and still looks stunning. She was so delicate and had like that very gentleness vibe and well she was so humble. She's a stay at home mom and I met her husband and he pretty much worships the ground she stands on. I felt like garbage next to her. All the other moms were super jealous of her. XD

**Chizuru: **Based on a punk girl I went to middle and highschool with. (note I didn't make Chizuru punk but her outfit was inspired by this girl). There was this punk girl in my class who had was always known to be a genuine punk (even her family is punk. Her parents are really young when they had her and her brother but they are still together) She was somewhat girly appearance wise but personality wise, she was sassy and a huge tomboy. All the guys thought she was hot but they were so scared of her. We haan art class together and she's funny and usually so laid back...until someone challenges her in something and she was known to back out from a dare. She was known to go out with a college freshman in her junior year in high school which is why I got the idea Chizuru would flirt with Ryuuto, since she was also known as a teasing flirt with guys she liked.

So there you have it. ^^

**Question 2: What inspired this story? **

I was listening to Disney's " **If I Never Knew You" **and this song suddenly hit me with Decim and Chiyuki feels. Man… I got it bad. Any of you listen to any songs that remind you of Chiyuki and Decim? Please let me know I ain't making a mix playlist for them. Because I am. I am currently working on it.

Then because apparently I love to see myself cry, I decided to watch the anime "**Blood +**" again and oh snaps. (**If you dont' want to get spoiled please do not read on. Also if you haven't seen this anime, it's amazing and I highly recommend it**.) I forgot how much I loved that anime because of Haji and Saya. I also loved Solomon too. But Haji and Saya remind me of Decim and Chiyuki in a way. The idea Hanji waits for Saya to be awake every time she goes in her deep sleep every 30 years. That concept reminded me of my fanfic and was like WTF maybe that's where I got the idea for my fanfic without every realizing it.

But originally, the idea of this fanfic came from **A:TLA** (Avatar: The Last Airbender) earlier after Death Parade finale, I tried watching some avatar. I decided to watch a few episodes and then I saw the episode with the flashbacks of Avatar Roku's and Avatar Sozin's lives.

In the end of the episode, when Toph says "_**Do you really think friendships can last more than one lifetime?" **_

Then it hit me. I should write a fanfic based on Toph's question. I wanted to prove yes. It can. I shall prove it in a Death Parade Fanfic! Only I wanted it to include both Love and Friendship.

Thank you for reading and now scroll down below for the story you seek. This chapter will be in two parts. Part 2 will most likely be released next week since I am still writing it out and changing some stuff.

* * *

Alright now. You all must be bored with me rants. Now onto Part 1 of Chapter 4.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Ring. Ring. Ring...ClICK **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Hello? Quin speakin' How can I help you?"**

'Hello Quin. I apologize for bothering you. I was just calling to see if...umm...'

**" Oh Hey Decim. Hmm? If what Decim?"**

'Never mind. It's nothing.'

"**HA!? Nothing? That can't be it. No one calls for no reason, ya know? You sure it's nothin' I can help with? Aren't ya almost done for the day?" **

"Correct and yes I am sure. It was a mistake. Goodbye."

**"Decim wait'a sec-"**

CLICK

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4: Part 1 ****Extreme Conditions **

Decim hung up before he could let Quin get a word in. He stared at the phone for a few moments, scolding at himself for letting his emotions getting the best of him. He wanted to ask what appeared to be such a simple question in his mind. Normally, if something concerned him, he would call for Nona or Quin and say what he had to without any hesitation. But this time it was different. He oddly felt this specific question was _too personal_. He felt strangely lightheaded all of a sudden, his stomach began to do flips, and felt slight pressure to his head when he was talking to Quin. Decim also felt an immense wave of guilt after he hung up since he wanted to ask something that would benefit him but allow someone else to suffer. He felt his sense of arbiter pride, vanish for a moment since he knew he just committed an necessary act due to to weakness.

Decim grabbed his tiny white notepad from his pocket and then began to mark another line down. He stared at it. Twenty four lines. Twenty four human years. He then glanced at the Chiyuki mannequin and thought to himself.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_'Chiyuki...forgive me for thinking this but...'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_'...I want to see you again.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Quin listend to the dead "**humm**" sound of the other line and frowned. After five more seconds, she finally hung up the phone. Her tired green eye glanced at her pile of colorful glass shards, and then looked at the her complete memory puzzle piece. She shook her head while thinking to herself, '_Sorry Decim. I haven't seen her in a while.'_

She then proceeded to send the completed memory to Ginti's destination and then threw away the rest of the useless memory shards.

Suddenly a huge pile of colorful glass looking gems appeared in front of her. She sighed but at the same time she was a little relieved since this was her last one for the day. She quickly glanced through them all and sure enough it wasn't her. Quin then turned to the phone again began to punch in a few numbers lazily. After a few moments of beeping sounds, a click was heard.

**"Hello?"**

"Heya. It's me."

**"Hello Quin. Nice to hear from you. How are you?"**

"Somehow still existing despite my harsh working conditions...so normal I guess. " Quin sighed as she spinned around her chair. "I wanted to call in and let you know I'm on my last memory piece for the day. Just got it a minute ago. Looks like it's another no for the day."

**"I see."** Nona said trying to hide her disappointment. **"Very well Quin. Keep up the good work. I know you have been working harder lately but rest assured, you will get your prize. I got a case of different types of alcohol for you from the human world stashed in here."**

The eyepatched woman smiled at the phone and her tone completely changed. "Really now? Well, well, well. I might have to stop by your place by the end of the week and pick them up if that's cool with ya."

**"Of course."** Nona replied amused.** "Keep up the good work and remember, if you find her first let me know. Then send her to Quindecim. I promise to give you a bigger haul of human world stuff and I'm talking cases."**

"Yahoo!" Quin squealed in delight. "Got it! Thanks Nona. I gotta say though, normally I lose track of every human being since you know... too many memories at once and so little time. Yet, since this little assignment of yours, I kinda remember all of that woman's lifetimes vaguely. Judging from the past few times, she always gets reincarnated, huh? I guess since I haven't seen her lately, I take it she is living a longer life in the human world, huh?"

**"It looks that way."** Nona answered, a little slightly annoyed at that fact.

"But Nona…" Quin started as her tone changed into a much more worried one. "Does ol' flower beard know of this little plan of yours? I don't know myself what you're doing and although I'm curious myself, at the end of the day I know it ain't my business but I am worried for you. That creepy ol' geezer might try to do something to you if he knows about it."

**"Actually, he's very much aware what I am doing. In fact, he knows I am ordering you to look for that woman through your memories."**

_"HAAAAAA!?"_

**"Oh, quit the theatrics Quin."** She lightly snapped. **"The old man and I had a talk a few years ago and he is holding me responsible for everything. True he knows you're involved but he assured me he won't do anything to you or anyone else involved. Surprisingly, he told me he didn't want to be a part of this thing at all."**

Quin raised an eyebrow as she looked at her telephone thinking she heard wrong. "So you mean to tell me that he isn't gonna do a _thing_? Hmm. That sounds too good to be true. He doesn't strike me as the type to let things go so easily."

Nona laughed. **"True. Oculus is known to enforce rules and discipline when things go wrong but I can assure you, he gave me his word and that's something we all know he doesn't break. Besides, I get the impression he isn't being _entirely_ truthful about not wanting to be involved."**

"What'dya mean?" Quin asked as she began to twirl around her seat.

**"My guess as to why he is choosing _not _to interfere is because he is curious himself to see how my experiment turns out. He also wants to know what I hope to gain from it. His exact words actually. True he has no desire to be a part of it but that doesn't mean he can't sit back watch. If there is one thing I know about Oculus it's that he can't help being nosy in all matters regarding arbiters. Sadly, that also applies to me."**

"Ah. I see. Well you_ are_ his favorite manager. Hell, you're probably his favorite person in this whole place." Quin stated as she was starting to work on her new memory and taking out some useless glass shards from her work. "That's rough Non. Sorry. Well I do hope you get the results you want. Would be a bonus if ol'l flower beard didn't get what he wanted too. Although…"

**"Although what?"** Nona softly asked.

"Decim…" The eyepatch woman started as she began to toss more useless shards into a pile. "It seems like...I dunno. I get the impression he's changing but not in a good way."

There was silence in the other line and then Nona cleared her throat. **"You think so?'"**

"I know so. I mean I dunno. He called earlier to see if I saw the woman. I mean he didn't say it exactly. He just acted like calling me was a mistake although it was pretty obvious what he wanted?" Quin noted.

**"Sure sounds that way doesn't it?"** Nona simply replied.

"I kinda feel sorry for the guy though." Quin said as she began to dust her table with little fragment pieces. "I mean, he is very attached to that woman's spirit isn't he? Isn't that kind of peculiar? I mean he's an arbiter. Not human. He shouldn't get that way, ya know?"

Another silent pause.

**"I guess he _shouldn't._..but I guess that's the kind of arbiter Decim is."** Nona reasoned.

Quin paused for a moment and then started to reason." I guess but Nona... Attachment to a human? I don't recall any of the arbiters having such-such behavior. You sure he's alright? "

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. I guess we will see for ourselves when the time comes."

"Time for wha_-Wait a second...AH! NONA! I-_ Offffffff - AHHH DAMN!"

The phone slammed onto the memories which caused them to scatter a little. The green eyed woman stared at the memories carefully and blinked.

**"_Quin_?"** Nona asked with genuine concern. **"Is everything alright? Are you alright?"**

"It's her…" Quin muttered as she began to jumble a little to get the phone. Finally grasping it, she said. "Nona. I see her. That woman."

**"_Really_?"** Nona happily stated. **"That's wonderful. Then send her to Quindecim immediately-"**

"No. It's not like that." Quin stated as her eyes blinked as she looked closer. "It's not her memories. It's someone else's. I am seeing that woman in someone else's point of view. This memory is a life that somehow was linked to her."

**"Oh? Well as interesting as it sounds, but it isn't quite what I am looking for. I told you I need the real thing so-"**

"Nona!" Quin interrupted with unusual alarming tone. "I caught a glimpses to her but there is something that I need to tell you."

**"Huh? What is it?"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nona's eyes widen in surprise for a moment and then lowered the phone for a second deep in thought. **'Well...I didn't expect this…"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As Decim began to watch two of his last guests enter the elevators, he stared at the faces of the guests for a moment, and gave a slight smile. He bowed as he watched as the two masks turned white while both the elevators went up. He stood there for a few moments looking at the elevators for a moment and then his right hand began to touch the elevator door for a moment. He then turned and began to walk toward his bar. Decim was done for the day and decided to give the counter tops one more wipe. As he began to grab his white cloth and sprayed some disinfectant spray on the counter tops, Decim's thoughts began to drift toward to Chiyuki again. He then shook his head and began to concentrate his energy on wiping the entire counter top spaces.

A few minutes later, as he was going to leave, he stared at the Chiyuki mannequin again. He slowly walked toward her and then kneeled down before it. He began to place both of his hands on top of the Chavvot and Jimmy dolls as if he was slowly cupping the doll's hand. He stared at those hollow eyes again and then for an instant, his chest slowly ached.

It's been happening again. The pain in his chest. He knew it wasn't anything physically serious since he is an arbiter and his kind can not die or age so illness was out of the question. This ache came from the emotions he was feeling. all Decim would have to do, is glance at the mannequin and then the pain his chest would respond rapidly and it would only get worse and worse as time went on.

Still. Decim refused to ignore her. There were days in the job he felt he wanted too but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He knew it was better to feel the pain than to pretend it wasn't there because somehow that notion seemed more painful to Decim.

He smiled at the doll finally and gently said. "I am done for the day. I shall return back tomorrow. Until then, wait for me here."

The doll of course did not respond.

Decim looked down at his hands overlapping her stiff cold ones.

"You know I keep track of how long we have been apart in all your lifetimes. It has been twenty four human years since we last seen one another. Do not get me wrong, I am terribly satisfied knowing you are living a fulfilled life somewhere in the human world...It's just. No. Forget I mentioned it. I know I am being a little impatient. Forgive me. I'm just awaiting the day until we meet again. "

He stared at the doll again and almost out of shame he quickly stood up.

"I am terribly sorry. I am acting most foolishly. I should not be permitted to talk to you- to talk to a Chiyuki mannequin-to talk aloud to myself in a such a way."

Yet, as Decim announced this aloud, he realized immediately how untrue his words rang across the room. He was not sorry but most importantly deep inside himself he knew...he had nothing to feel ashamed about.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That night Decim did something different.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He took the Chiyuki doll with him to his room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He then proceeded to lie down on the bed without bothering to change into his sleep attire. His blue eyes then turned to his right and stared straight at the Chiyuki mannequin. He placed her down earlier in a nearby chair and moved the chair beside his bed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So that when he slept and woke up, the first thing he would see was Chiyuki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That somehow comforted Decim.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Still working huh? Honestly, don't you take a break?"

The woman with skull mask opened the teeth of the mask and stared straight at the young manager with the purple eyes and light green braided hair who was approaching her. "Well here's a face I haven't seen in a while. "

"Hello Castra. How are you?" Nona replied grinning.

The blond woman sighed dramatically as she slumped onto her chair further down. "You know. Same old, Same old. People are just dying _too_ fast now a days. Remember the good old days where people were able to die from plagues all at once in one area? Such a simple time back then. Now it's just everywhere and at random times too. Humans really need to get their act together. Anyway, how are you Nona?"

"I hear you. Oh, I'm fine. A little bored but I have been doing this little experiment."

"Uh oh." The young dark skinned woman playfully said as she opened a new green lollipop and entered it into her mouth. "Let me guess. It involves that boy of yours again?"

Nona smiled. "Your guessing skills are as great as ever. I just came by to see if you have any guests with-"

"Black hair with a single white hairstreak and violet eyes." Castra muttered as she took out her lollipop. "I know. I know. Sorry Nona but I got nothing yet. Plus, distinct memories are more of Quin's area. You know my job requires more statistics and classifications rather than digging deep into the human consciousness. Besides, if I do catch glimpses of memories, then that means they are special or tainted cases. "

The young manager nodded. "I know but just in case. We could never be sure."

"About what?" Castra said as she blinked and Nona gave a dark smile.

"True that one human woman was reincarnated a few times now and I know that specific spirit did indeed deserved such a fate in all of those lifetimes…Yet, you know as well as I do, when given the circumstances, humans of the tendency to change...from better to worse." Nona said as she turned away from her.

Castra raised an eyebrow. "So what you are saying is that, this woman might has been deemed good more than few life times...but-"

Nona then faced her and grinned. "That's right. That alone doesn't necessarily mean she will _always_ be a good person in every lifetime."

The blonde haired woman eyes widen in realization. "Ah, so that's why you're here. Well Nona, when you put it that way, I guess I can see your point. Alright then. If the chance I do find her in this system here, you want me to call you first?"

Nona nodded. "Yes. Then I want you to send those pieces straight to Quin. After Quin is done resembling her memories, I want you two to send her straight to Quindecim. Of course, you will be highly rewarded with your usual or any new request on goodies."

Castra smiled. "Will do. But of course, if a soul has been reincarnated few times, I guess that says a lot about a certain spirit right? Most likely the outcome of her becoming a terrible person is pretty low and will most likely won't happen."

Nona closed her eyes a bit. "True. But that doesn't mean it isn't possible. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A few years later, Nona did get the call of the whereabouts of the woman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It seemed that the woman's spirit was found finally.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Only the call wasn't from Quin. It was from Castra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nona paused for a moment not understanding why it didn't satisfy her like she thought it would. She knew it was coming. She knew it was going to happen. But why did she still refuse to believe the evidence that was now confirmed to be true?

Perhaps a part of her wanted to believe Quin made a mistake a few years ago about what she saw in those memories. Perhaps a part of her wanted her instincts to be wrong. Perhaps a part of her wanted to believe things wouldn't have come to this so soon. Perhaps she was feeling this way, because she knew this was going to be more difficult on Decim than she realized.

Either way. She has gone to far with this experiment of hers and had to stick by it. She knew in every experiment and as a former arbiter, in order to test one's subjects, they had to be exposed into two conditions. In this case, her arbiter was experiencing relatively familiar or comforting conditions. But now...it seems Decim will be tested in a very extreme condition. One that will most likely put him in a rather difficult state emotionally.

She grabbed the telephone and called Quin and Castra. She told them cancel Decim's upcoming guest schedule, to hold onto the memories and send the memories to Decim the next day. She knew she couldn't avoid it but she thought her arbiter should rest up for what was coming to him.

Nona then walked out her sanctuary and looked at the flying creatures for a moment. She then slowly began to walk toward the elevator. She was heading off to the monitor room and chose to spend the rest of her time there. Waiting for the following day and the events that will happen in Quindecim.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Decim. I guess we are coming to the climax of the experiment. No. It's not just that. Let's look at this as test...your ultimate judgment.'_


	5. Chapter 4: Fourth Encounter - 32- Part 2

**[Authors Note **(PLEASE READ BEFORE READING) **: TRIGGER WARNING: **(RATED M-THIS CHAPTER ONLY) 

**First, of all THANK YOU everyone and the reviewers for following this story. I remember about a month ago, I barely had 20 follows and 14 favorites in this story, and I logged in and suddenly it's double that! Thank you once again for being patient. This was such a hard chapter for me to write. But I finally got it done. **

PLEASE READ BELOW for why this chapter is RATED M.

* * *

**I wanted to make clear that this chapter will contain very disturbing and hard topics and dialogue. Don't worry it's not super graphic. Everything happens but without really describing into detail what happened. **

**I won't go into too deep graphics since this is and the overall story was rated T (**_but almost rated M)_ _**because of this chapter**__. _**Everything will be implied or vaguely described in the flashback scene and conversations.**

**With that being said, maybe to a few of you, this will be hard to read.** **This was so hard for me to write, which is why it took me so dang long to updated it since there were times, I had to walk away from the laptop since I don't like writing situations as bad as this. It was a challenge. I hope I do not offend anyone with this flashback. If I do, please review or PM me of your thoughts.**

If you wish, you may leave or skip the part and go straight into the next section of the story.

**I want to make this clear again, I did not enjoy writing this but I felt it would be crucial to the story since we are reaching the climax of the story. The deciding factor if you will**.

** Next Chapter we will get into the heart of Nona's experiment and it's purpose. Okay. Here you go. **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Click._

"**Hello. This is Decim speaking."**

"Hi Decim."

**"Hello Nona. Is there anything I can help you with today? I was just getting ready. I am on my way to Quindecim"**

"No. No. Everything is just fine in my end. Actually, I just wanted to let you know you will receiving only one guest today."

"**One guest?"**

"This is a _special_ case guest."

"**Oh. I see."**

"Hmm? Anything wrong Decim?"

"**No mam. Of course not. It has been a while since I had a "special" case guest is all."**

"Hmm. Yes. It appears so. Do you not want to handle it? I can easily give it to someone else if that is what you wish."

"**No of course not. I will handle it."**

"I knew I could count on you. Now this will be a different type of judgement Decim."

"**Different, mam?"**

" That's right. You will _NOT_ receive the memories right away before the guest arrives."

"**Come again?"**

"This is a delicate case where my superiors and I felt it would be better if you didn't get a glimpse of any memories beforehand. Instead we wanted to try a new thing. We wanted to see if judgements are conducted better if you receive the memories the same time when humans start to remember their memories on their own."

"**Interesting. Well, I am highly honored to be considered for such a task."**

"Yes. Well… That is good to hear. Oh and one more thing before I go."

"**Yes?"**

"There will be certain changes...you will find out yourself during this judgment. You will notice them but please try to be patient and not point it out to the guest. Remember you are to remain as neutral as possible."

**"I see. Understood, mam." **

"Whatever happens in this judgment, remember where your priorities lie."

"**My Priorities?"**

"Just a friendly reminder that you are an _arbiter_ and with that comes responsibility and certain duties no matter what. Do you understand me?"

"**Yes. Understood, Nona."**

Decim hung up the phone and felt odd. He shook the feeling off and headed straight for Quindecim.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Was it really necessary to lie to the boy, Nona?" Oculus asked as he made his way toward her. "By the way, how long have you been here? I tried visiting you up in the tower but I couldn't find you there. Clavis finally told me where you were."

"Yes. It was necessary. I couldn't tell him the true purpose of the experiment. Then he wouldn't have went through with it." Her chair turned and she was now facing him. The young manager gave him a small smile, although the happiness didn't reach her eyes."I got here a few hours. I guess in human time, all night...whatever that means. I see you came a little early as well. _Too_ earlier than expected."

"You know as well as I do Nona, I consider tardiness a sin." The purple haired man stated as he began to rub his flower beard. "As well as a person neglecting _her commitments._ Like for instance, if a _certain manager_ promised to play pool with her superior but somehow changed her mind last minute yesterday. Honestly, you can be so unkind to an old man such as myself."

The young woman rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Oculus. You know very well why I couldn't. Besides, that reason is why we are _both_ here. And anyway, I already told you I will play with you for two days straight tomorrow. Consider that kindness in itself."

Oculus gave out a sigh. "So cruel and no heart."

Nona rolled her eyes, Clavis stepped out onto the room for a moment and bowed to her.

"Hello Mam. Any requests for today?"

"As a matter of fact. Yes. Could you have Ginti, Quin, and Castra come up here? I already notified them but I would like for you to escort them here. Also if it isn't too much trouble, would you be able to stay as well? I already notified the bureau and they will send an arbiter to take your shift, Clavis."

The green haired man was taken aback at the last part. "Of course, Nona. Anything else?"

"No, Clavis. That wil be all. Thank you." With that, the green haired boy bowed and then left in the elevator to get the other guests.

Oculus turned sharply and glared at her. "Nona. What is the meaning of this?"

_"Meaning of what?"_ She innocently asked as she tilted her head at the annoyed man in front of her. "I don't know what you are insinuating."

The purple haired man scoffed. "Nona, you know I absolutely_ hate it_ when you answer my question with a question. Especially when you try to act all doe eyed about it."

She shrugged. "Really Oculus you are once again over thinking things as usual. I merely want to invite everyone to see this particular judgement on their day off."

"Why?" Oculus asked darkly. "Clearly, I am misunderstanding something. I know Decim is part of this experiment of yours. What do Castra, Quin, Ginti, and Clavis have to do with this? What are you trying to establish?"

Nona gave a small empty laugh. "Honestly... I wanted to do somewhat of _another experiment_ within an experiment."

"Care to elaborate?" Oculus asked as he began tapped his fingers onto the pool board.

"I won't have to. At least for now." The young manager calmly said as she began to brush off some imaginary dirt from her hand.

"Why should I reveal it by speaking when just in few moments, you will see everything yourself. Really Oculus, I don't know how it will play out but I do know one thing."

"And what's that?" Oculus muttered as he was sitting on a chair next to Nona, while she leaned on her armrest.

"This will be a judgement unlike any other."

* * *

**Chapter 4: Part 2 - Fourth Encounter - 32**

Decim heard the single pair of footsteps across the hall and began to immediately bow.

"Hello. Welcome to Quindecim. My name is Decim and I will be your bartend-"

The arbiter eyes opened and he immediately paused mid way his sentence and smiled happily as the young woman came walking toward him.

Chiyuki had finally returned.

She blinked twice for a moment and then gave him a sweet smile. "Hello there."

In this lifetime, Chiyuki was extremely attractive. Not that her other lifetimes she was not attractive of course. (Her childhood lifetimes, the loud and bold Chizuru and the curious and playful Chisaki were both cute for their ages, while Chinami was more refined and elegant. Then there was Chiyuki who was...also attractive). This version of Chiyuki was far beyond beautiful if it was possible since he always considered Chiyuki to be very beautiful to begin.

Chieko had very long black soft curly hair along with a single white strand to indicate it was in fact Chiyuki's spirit. She was also a tall woman, almost standing on his height level. Her face was heart shaped and her cheeks lightly blushed in a coral color. She had a tiny button nose, with very plump soft pink colored lips, and huge wide violet eyes covered in a light eyeshadow and black mascara. She wore a simple white dress filled with red polka dots and a thick ribbon tied around her waist. She also had on a matching pair of red flats. She was slightly older than her last lifetime, she looked about to be in her late twenties or early thirties. In this lifetime, Chieko was physically extremely attractive. _Too attractive_. Almost like a doll.

Despite how very gorgeous she looked, Decim noted Chiyuki's lifetime was much more attractive in his eyes. Immediately, the arbiter felt himself feeling rather guilty since technically Chieko and Chiyuki were essentially the same spirit and thus insulted her. It was an odd thought that came into his mind. Why on earth did he felt the need to think he was more attracted to Chiyuki rather than the physically more gorgeous version of her fourth lifetime? What shocked him more was the word that popped into his head. _Attracted. _He mentally scolded himself for thinking such a thing. Attraction was something humans experienced. Not arbiters...right?

The young woman began to sat in the bar stool and gave him another sweet smile. "I am so sorry but I'm afraid I do not know where I am or who I am to be honest. But I do know one thing. My name is Chieko."

She held out her hand to him. "Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Decim stated as he held out his hand and began to enclose his palm into hers. As they shook, the arbiter found himself quite content yet nervous as they engaged in such physical contact with one another.

"Umm, Hello? Everything okay? "

The arbiter blinked and then realized he hadn't pulled away from shaking her hand. He felt somewhat even more nervous and flustered.

"I-I apologize. I was l-l-lost in my thoughts. The Pl-Plea-Pleasure is all mine."

As if things couldn't get any worse apart from his odd thoughts, now he was beginning to stutter. Although Decim was rather happy to see her, he couldn't put his finger on it but something felt rather off. He didn't want to admit it but he feels somewhat vulnerable not being able to see Chieko's memories before their encounter. He knew it was for the sake of the experiment Nona had told him. He understood this was a grand task that no arbiter should refuse yet something told Decim deep inside him something felt off.

"So what is this place?" She asked. "Quindecim, was it? It is such a lovely place."

"Thank you very much." Decim answered. "Before I tell you, would you like anything to drink?"

Chieko blinked for a moment and then nodded. "Sure! May I have a cocktail?"

Decim nodded. "Of course. What kind?"

"Oh." The woman paused for a moment and lightly laughed. "Well, to be perfectly honest. I never had a cocktail. At least I think. Cocktail was the first thing that came into my head when you said drink. So I guess you can surprise me!"

The arbiter smiled. He pulled several bottles of liquor of different colors. He grabbed a glass and placed it in front of her all while Chieko watched in amusement. After a seconds of shaking, he placed the contents into the glass, which resulted in a red, orange, and yellow sunset type cocktail.

"Wow! Thank you very much!" Chieko exclaimed as she clapped. "Now time to test!"

She took a sip and broke into a grin. "This is amazing! Thank you again!"

Decim bowed slightly and then observed her drinking her cocktail but then a significant thought entered his mind. She is the special guest Nona was talking about earlier. She was the subject of the unexplained experiment. The question was, _why?_

"I hate to sound rude, but can you now tell me where I am?" Chieko asked shyly. "It's just, I am very curious at the moment and well I guess my other question was how I got here?"

Decim took a deep breath. "As I stated earlier this place is called Quindecim. I can not give you the information as to where this place is located or why. Normally, I would ask if you remember anything at all but it seems you have stated earlier the only thing you can remember is your name. Is that right Miss Chieko?"

"Yes. That-That is right." The young woman replied.

"Very well." Decim said. "I am sorry if this may seem out of the ordinary but as I am in position where I can not give you much information about Quindecim and how you got here. I should warn you as well there is no way to leave out of here as well. The only way you can is by playing a game."

The arbiter expected her to throw a fit, check around the room for an exit, or scream at him but she didn't. Oddly enough, she was staring at him intensely and taking in what he was saying.

"Oh, a game?" Chieko repeated. "Alright. I am listening."

"Why are you not in distress?" Decim couldn't help himself from asking.

The young woman blinked. "Excuse me? Distress? Why would I be?"

This striked odd to Decim. He shook his head. "Pardon me. My mistake. As I was saying, in order to for me to reveal anything, you must play a game first. By pushing this red button."

He took out the red button from under his bar as he continued, "The game will be chosen at random at the board behind me. Then you must engage in that game. Seeing as you are my only guest, I will play against you. Whoever wins, will find out what they need to know. If you don't cooperate-"

"I accept." Chieko interrupted with a determined look in her face.

"Excuse me?"

"I-If I am going to find answers to who I am and why I am in here, and if playing a game is the only way to find out, then I accept. I have no reason to object."

She was clearly trying to put on a brave face for herself but Decim could tell she was a little nervous. All the same, her will to find out the truth was sincere.

"Very well. You may press the button."

Chieko smiled and nodded. "Right."

She gently pressed two firm fingertips onto the red button. The roulette board jingle played loudly in the silent room. As the young woman stared at the glowing spots on the board, Decim was taking a closer look at her face. She seemed very gentle and sweet. Almost childlike in a way from the way she was staring at the bored. That expression reminded him of his wonderful times with Chiyuki. The arbiter was starting to feel slightly warm in his cheeks as he remembered the times she would grant him one of her genuine smiles.

"_Oh!_ Darts!"

His thoughts were interrupted as he stared at the board, his eyes widening.

"Pardon?"

The girl pointed at the billboard. "Darts! That's what it landed on! Oh no. I'm afraid I never played. At least, I think so anyway. I hope that's okay."

His blue eyes sharply turned to his left and sure enough she was right.

The arbiter hesitated. He knew what darts meant. Although she can no longer die, she will experience physical pain. Since he is an arbiter, he can not feel physical pain from the games. Meaning even if she was to hit the darts onto the board, no matter what it landed, he wouldn't feel the pain at all. However, since Chieko is human, she will feel the pain anytime he makes a shot.

Decim was in a troubling situation. He didn't want to cause Chieko pain but luckily for her the arbiter knew how to play darts. He knew the higher the score the greater the pain. So he knew how to aim for the places to cause her less pain. A large pillar appeared in the middle of the bar. A spiral soared out towards the middle of the pillar to reveal a large rainbow colored dart board with white numbers. Alongside it came a small try each containing fourteen darts, seven for each player.

Decim took a deep breath.

"Miss Chieko. The rules of the game are simple. I am terribly sorry in advance."

The girl blinked for a moment, brushing her curly hair to the side of her ear. "Why are you apologizing?"

"For what I am about to tell you." Decim admitted shamefully.

Chieko merely stared at him for a second and nodded. "Please, continue."

From there he explained the rules of the game. He even went into detail about the pain. It was clear the girl was a little uncomfortable and slightly frightened about the part about how the board is connected to the nerves of the body. After he was done, the girl was silent for a moment.

"I see." She finally spoke as she brushed her hair back. "Now I get why you apologized."

"I am once again terribly sorry."

Chieko looked at him and then sighed. "Well, I gave you my word didn't I? I have to see through it to the end. I appreciate the apology though if that helps you."

The arbiter froze. "You are not angry at me?"

Chieko shook her head. "Surprisingly, I am not. To be honest, I am worried about the pain but it's nothing to get angry about. Besides, you implied you didn't make the rules when we went over them. Otherwise, something tells me you wouldn't allow such a weird rule."

The arbiter took in her words and then smiled. "Correct. It is something I can not control. I would if I could."

The woman smiled. "Then that's all I need. Besides, I really want to know who I am. I think a little pain is worth it."

"Very well, Miss Chieko. You may start."

She walked over the the table and picked up a dart. She stuck her tongue out and then began to practice aiming and turned to the arbiter.

"Am I doing this right?"

Decim saw her position. "That is a great stance to start. Although I would suggest to extend your arm a little and holding it steady to get a greater aim."

"Okay." She took his advice and before throwing it, she looked at him. "I am sorry if I hurt you in advance. I don't mean it."

The arbiter felt very guilty at her words. He refused to look at her, thinking his expression would betray him. So he merely closed his eyes and proceeded to say, "I am prepared and I will not hold you responsible."

Chieko gave him a shy smile. "Alright then. Here we go."

She threw the dart and it landed on a vital organ. Decim fell onto the floor while holding his stomach. He didn't scream but his eyes widen as he looked at his stomach, at the sharp feeling.

'_What? This wasn't supposed to be happening.' _

"Decim! Are you alright?" Chieko ran toward him holding his shoulder. "I am so sorry! Please forgive me!"

"I am fine Miss Chieko." He stated calmly as he began to stand up. "Please do not concern yourself with me. It is my turn."

The young woman blinked for a moment as he saw picked up a dart. As he was picking a dart a thought entered his mind. '_How on earth did I feel such a thing? It's impossible.'_

The young woman braced herself by closing her eyes as Decim grabbed the dart and was staring at the board. He looked at the side and saw a little nerve that was connected to her arm. That was a good place to start. Chieko will feel a quick sharp sting rather than a jab of pain. The arbiter threw and sure enough it landed on his intended target.

"Ouch!"

Chieko's eyes opened as she rubbed her left arm. "That was it? That wasn't so bad!"

He nodded smiling slightly. "I am very glad it didn't hurt too much. I believe it is your turn."

She took grabbed another dart and apologized before throwing. This time it landed on a nerve to his eye. He grunted but refused to let out a scream. The arbiter fell onto his knees and holding his throbbing eye. Decim couldn't understand why he felt such pain again. Then Nona's words hit him. '_There will be certain changes...you will find out yourself during this judgment. You will notice them but please try to be patient and not point it out to the guest. Remember you are to remain as neutral as possible.'_

Ah. So this is what Nona meant. Now that he understood this was supposed to happen, he oddly felt better. The arbiter knew he had to endure this pain for the sake of the experiment. Not just that, most importantly he didn't want to alarm or scare off Chieko.

The young woman ran and kneeled toward him. She was brushing his hair away from his face.

"I am so sorry! I am not doing this on purpose! Forgive me! I-"

The arbiter held out a hand as if to tell her to stop. She did as he gave her another small smile.

"It is nothing personal. This is just how the rules are set up. I am alright, Miss Chieko. Thank you for your concern. Please we must continue. It is my turn."

Chieko remained kneeled down as she watched the arbiter aim again. He went to the ride side of the bored and noticed another small nerve. This time, it was located on the heel of her right foot. He aimed and it hit perfectly.

"Ouch!" She muttered as she took her red shoes and rubbed her lily white heel of her foot. Her eyes widen and the arbiter knew the pain was gone instantly. Her attention was now on Decim.

"Dec-Dec-"

"Decim."

"Yes, Miss Chieko?"

"..."

"Never mind. It's nothing."

For a few short minutes, it went like this. Three more darts was thrown by Chieko. Decim felt immense pain in his chest, his head, as well as neck. As for the girl, Decim found other points that would cause her stings or jabs. She experienced a pinch in her left ear, a sore in her nose, and a string on the side of her right cheek.

As she rubbed her cheek, she then said. "Why are you doing this?"

"I am terribly sorry. I don't mean to harm you. I-"

She shook her head. "No. Why is it I am experiencing less pain then you are?"

Decim raised an eyebrow and gently replied, "I'm afraid I have played not in a while. I am-"

"You are doing this on purpose aren't you?"

The room was silent.

The arbiter shook his head. "Of course not."

Chieko gave him a hard look. "You are lying. "

"I am not."

She began to head toward him and stopped when she was about two feet away from him.

"Why?"

Decim stood silent and then young woman knew he would not tell her what she wanted.

"Thank you. I do appreciate you not wanting to harm me, but I think that's the problem. Maybe the reason I can't remember anything is because I am not feeling any_ intense_ pain." She gently expressed.

She looked at the tray. "There are two darts for me and two darts for you. Please. I am asking you to aim at an intense spot. Maybe I will remember my past. It's important I remember who I am. Please."

He looked at her gently and then his eyes soften at her sweet gaze. He knew he could never deny Chieko's request. Or perhaps the correct thing to say was he could not deny what _Chiyuki_ wants.

"Are you sure? Is this really what you want."

"Yes. Please."

"Very well. As you wish. I will do it after your turn."

"Thank you."

She proceeded to aim at the dartboard and threw. The woman closed her eyes and it landed on the nerves on his shoulder.

Only this time, Decim didn't feel any pain. He looked at his shoulder and sharply turned at the bored.

"Oh, thank goodness! It didn't hurt that bad this time!" Chieko sighed in relief.

Decim quickly gave her a small smile. "Thank you Miss Chieko for this."

Only his thoughts were in a slight panic. Wasn't he supposed to feel the pain? Even if it a sore, he should have felt something. Anything. This was slightly odd. Perhaps this was another change Nona was talking about. But why go through the trouble of allowing an arbiter to feel pain and then taking it away last minute. It didn't make sense. However, right now his concern was with Chieko so he had to appear as if he did feel slightly pained.

He went over to the dart board and then paused.

"You can do it. I said it was okay."

The arbiter stared at Chieko for a moment and then nodded. "I understand."

He decided to throw aim a sharp jab to the knee. Only as he threw the dart, he noticed something happening, the moment the dart was getting close to the his intended target, the colorful board rotated quickly. The dart landed on the nerves located in the back of her head.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"Chieko!" He loudly stated as he began to head toward her.

She fell onto the floor and held her head. She both hands covered her head as she began to scream in agony. "OH GOD. THIS HURTS! THIS-AHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly a flash began to enter both human and arbiter's minds. Decim felt his left blue pupil jiggled, then spiral around out of control, then stopping, the crosses in his iris's trembling slightly.

"It's starting." Decim gently stated as he

The young woman despite being in pain, opened one of her eyelids, looked at Decim whom himself was in a somewhat trance. "WW-Whhat's happening?"

"Your memories are returning."

"My memories? How do you kn-" She didn't get the last word in.

Suddenly another white flash entered both their minds as a swarm of memories entered Chieko's and Decim's mind.

Visions were scattered everywhere. It seemed the memories were rewinding to a certain time in her childhood.

* * *

Chieko was born by two teenage parents. At the ages of sixteen, the teen parents Ruka and Yuto were surprised what they brought into the world. They were married at fifteen the moment Ruka announced she was pregnant with Yuto's child. Yuto ended up working for a cousin's company while Ruka was a stay home mother until her daughter was five and was able to get a part time job in an insurance company. Despite them being young, young couple loved each other and their child.

Chieko's childhood for nine years seemed happy. Although they were young parents, they loved their daughter and never took their stressed out on her. Yuto was especially a loving father to his little girl. He loved her more than anything else in the world. In turn, Chieko loved her father and worshiped the ground he walked in. Yuto who worked a lot, always made sure his little girl and wife were provided with everything they wanted and needed. He also made sure to spend time with them since he was a family man and knew how important it was for his family to be close. Ruka was happy at how close they were and enjoyed how her family was often the envy in the neighborhood. She had a ute and hardworking husband with beautiful daughter. People often told Ruka she was very blessed and she never denied this fact. She truly was.

Until that one day, Yuto got very sick. It started off as nothing as serious. Just a cold. Then it became a flu. He said he was fine but Chieko knew he wasn't. He got worse and worse until one day, Yuto didn't wake up. Chieko was only nine years old when her father died of a strange and unexpected illness.

The sudden death of her father tore her mother and girl apart. Yuto was always physically a tough and strong guy. Never would they have thought he could die from a illness. It just didn't make sense to both mother and daughter. However, Ruka and Chieko's relationship grew stronger and they depended on one another. Ruka eventually got full time work at the insurance company which helped them a lot financially too. Chieko also chipped in and began babysitting business with her neighbors. It wasn't a lot but it was enough to keep them alive which was what they cared about.

Two years later, Ruka soon began to "date" many men. This was somewhat hard for Chieko since she loved her father more than any man in her life and seeing her mother act this way. She didn't understand why she felt she had to date. Soon she found herself bringing men home into their own home. Chieko never complained. For she knew it would just earn her argument with her mom. Besides, she seemed okay with dating. The relationships never lasted long and it never turned into something serious. It occupied her mind and it was better than seeing her moping in the couch or bed for days like before.

When Chieko was twelve and Ruka entering her early thirties, things started to change. Chieko's mother, Ruka started falling for a man named Nobu Inoue. Now, Mr. Inoue was considered one of the most handsome and richest bachelors in the insurance company where Ruka worked at. He was thirty four years old very tall, had a great body, had with short light auburn brown hair, thick rimmed black glasses, sparkling dark gray eyes, and charming smile. One day, as Ruka brought little twelve year old Chieko to work after school since her usual babysitter was on vacation with her family. As Chieko and her mom were sitting in her cubicle, her mother's dream came true. Mr. Inoue decided to ask out her mother the day she was present at her mother's work.

Ruka was beyond flattered and excited that one of the team leaders, asked her to go out for dinner, (also inviting her daughter) which proves he was a "family" man and loved kids. Of course, it was until after dinner, Chieko would make her final judgement of him. Dinner came and went and Chieko could see why her mother was in love with this man. It wasn't just because he was good looking but it was his personality that won the young girl over. He may have been charming but he was also intelligent, funny, and extremely kind. Then she realized what made him so likable to her. He reminded her so much of her own father.

Chieko had already accepted the fact her mother needed to be happy. Although she knew her mother would always love her father, but the only way she could have full closure from her husband's death was for Ruka to start dating again. Chieko also knew that was what her father would have wanted for not just his wife but for her sake. She believed Mr. Nobu Inoue was that very man. Pretty soon, Nobu was finding himself always over for dinner and hanging out with Ruka and Chieko in the weekends. A year later, Ruka and Mr. Nobu Inoue were engaged. Not only that, but Nobu Inoue bought a new fancy three bedroom condominium for all three of them to live in. Ruka was very pleased and Chieko was so excited. By the rate of how things were going, the young teenager would pinch herself, and think this was too good to be true. Finally, Chieko thought her broken family could be a happy little one again.

But it was. It was _too good_ to be true.

That week when Mr. Nobu Inoue moved into the apartment, something felt off to Chieko. She wanted to believe she was imagining the little things that Nobu did. Things like when Nobu looked at her a little longer than ten seconds anytime she was watching tv or doing homework. Or things like when they would all sit for dinner in the small kitchen table, Mr. Nobu would take off his shoe, leaving his sock to sometimes accidently brush against her bare feet. Or like when Mr. Nobu always insisted on brushing her hair with his fingers since he often found crumbs, flakes, or dust on her hair when her mother wasn't looking. Of course, it could just be _odd_ _quirks _she never noticed before. Chieko told herself she was being mean and to stop thinking like that about him. Mr. Nobu Inoue was to become her step-father and this was probably his way of being fatherly.

Then one night, her mother had to meet up with a potential client who could only meet with her during late night. Ruka kissed her daughter and her soon to be husband and told them she would be back around eleven since the client lived far away. It was just Chieko and Nobu in their home. All alone. Together. One minute as her mother closed their front door, Chieko told Nobu she will be in her room taking her usual shower before bed and will come back downstairs to bid him goodnight. By the time, she heard her mother's care leave and was up in her room, undressing herself, Nobu slowly opened the room. The startled Chieko shrieked and covered herself. She was wearing nothing but her strawberry print panties and a matching training bra.

"MR. NOBU! I'M CHANGING! G-GE-GET OUT!"

But he didn't.

Instead. He closed her room door behind him and stared. He took off his glasses, brushed his hair into the back, and then gazed at her.

Chieko was struck frozen in fear at the man's look in his eye. It was desire. No. That would require having a heart. It was longing and lust...but worse was they were dark and empty.

"You look _so_..._lovely,_ Chieko."

A step.

A step back from Chieko.

"Mr. Inoue?…" She faintly whispered as she began to tremble, while crossing her arms, to hide her chest.

Another step forward.

Another step back from Chieko.

"I never noticed but you have grown up so beautifully, Chieko."

Chieko breathed in deeply and exhaled a shuddered breath. "T-Th-Thank you. Mr.-Mr. Inoue. C-Can you pl-please go now?"

He ignored her and took his third step foward.

Chieko took a third step back.

"Chieko. Tell me. Do you have a crush on any boy at school?"

"No, Mr. Inoue." She responded quickly, as her forehead was beginning to sweat as she looked away from him. "Not one at all."

"Really? How can that be? I bet you're popular with all the boys? Hard to believe you are not interested in just one of them."

"...I-It-'s true." She muttered, her eyes avoiding to look at him. "I never had a boyfriend or a crush a ba-ba-boy from school. Just crushes on-on movie stars. Y-Y-Ya know?"

An loud and fake laugh came out of him. She winced.

"I see."

He took two steps forward.

Two trembling steps back in place from Chieko.

"You know, most people think I look like a celebrity. Wouldn't you agree, _Chi_?"

She couldn't bring herself to answer, so she settled with nodding. Tears were now welling up in her eyes as she continued to tremble.

"That being said. Do you _like_ me, _Chi_?"

In that moment, her eyes shot forward at the man in front of her. He was no longer Mr. Nobu Inoue but someone else. A demon. A monster.

"...I-I-I-"

"Hmm?"

He took two more steps forward.

Chieko took no steps back.

"I couldn't hear you, my _Chi_."

"Mr. Nobu..."

Now covered in sweat, trembling, and taking deep breathes, Chieko's eyes were looking around the room. They finally settled for the bathroom in the right side of the room. It was open. It had a lock. There was a chance. There was a risk. She had to be quick.

Her eyes turned back to Mr. Nobu Inoue, who was watching, and then looking at the bathroom as she did.

A dreadful silence filled the room. For a second it felt time stopped. Many scenarios entered Chieko's mind. What will she do after she locked the door. What should she do after? Climb out the window? Use the shower curtain and towels to make a line rope to make it done safely? Or stay in the bathroom until her mom came home? Her cellphone was in the bathroom. Call the police? All these thoughts entered her mind. Then she realized, he was standing, there waiting for her to make the first move.

So she did.

She pounced to the side away from him and swiftly ran to the bathroom door. She was three steps away before something heavy collapsed on her and making her fall flat onto the floor.

...And in that night, things were never the same again. What she thought wouldn't happen, did in fact happen.

It goes without saying, what Mr. Nobu Inoue truly was. He was far from perfect being both her mother and Chieko saw. The truth of it was, Mr. Nobu never had an interest in Ruka. Oh sure, he liked her as a person but did he _love _her? No. That would require having a heart and an attraction to women. What really interested him was _other things_. For you see, hidden beneath his thick rimmed glasses, gentle gaze, and charming smile, lied a sinister being without a conscious. Mr. Nobu Inoue was a pedophile and what he was interested was Chieko.

That night things were broken. Time. Trust. Truth. The girl of thirteen was lying in the bed, her mouth was taped shut, and tied up to her bed with the man she and her mother believed in. The man, who was too good to be true, was doing things that shouldn't be spoken of.

The girl thought she was in hell. Utter pure, earth shattering hell. She screamed, thrashed, and cried. It was the most painful thing that has ever happened to her. All mentally, emotionally, and physically. She never felt so torn and exposed. So violated and tainted. So sad and so very angry.

As he was doing his awful act for a few minutes, Chieko felt disconnected with reality but at the same time she knew the absolute horror was happening to her. She went into shock. Her mind shut off on its own, leaving her attempted screams to fade away. The only thing that proved to Nobu that Chieko was aware of anything was the tears streaming out her eyes. They would not stop. She noticed how he _almost_ felt uncomfortable at her reaction. Him of all people to feel such a way. But that still didn't stop him. Finally, after a few more minutes which seemed like hours, Nobu collapsed on top of her. The "nightmare" was finally over...the physical part anyway. He breathed heavily while Chieko's wide eyes stares at the ceiling blankly.

"_Oh, Chiii."_

Nobu began to hug her, his face nuzzling her neck, while one hand wrapped around shoulder, while the other rubbing her lower back. As she felt his hand going near her butt, she snapped back to reality and began to thrash, making his disgusting sloppy kisses on her neck stop to a halt.

He got up acting offended and stared at her as if she was being unreasonable. "What did you do that for?"

Her eyes widen in disbelief at the stupidity in that statement. She wanted to yell out, "_Are you serious?_" But then she remembered her mouth was taped shut. All she could do was glare at him.

Nobu began to rub his neck and take out a cigarette from out of his pants which were on the pink carpet floor. He grabbed his lighter from the other pocket, lite the cigarette, he breathed in, and blew out a puff of white smoke. He finally turned and stared at Chieko who was staring at him. A gaze mixed with shame, betrayal, sadness, but fury most of all.

He sighed. "You didn't have to struggle you know. If you just allowed me to do this, you wouldn't have to be tied up and taped to the mouth. I am quite the gentle lover. Or so am I told by _your mother _and other previous encounters anyway."

Her face didn't change. Nobu flicked off some burned embers and scratched his face.

"You know, I have wanted you the first time I saw you."

Her eyes widen in shock.

"I still remember what you wore."

He blew out more smoke and then tapped the cigarette to let a few embers fall on top of his pants that were on the floor. "You were wearing a small tight pink bikini top that was attached to your waist with a see through white sweater. You had on washed out denim shorts, and really cute mint colored sandals. Your long tangled black hair was flowing from the air conditioner of the room. I remember how I was cringing at the thought of talking to Ruka about some report I had to go over with her. No offense, Chi. It's just that everyone knew she, like all the other female co-workers, had a crush me. It was just painful to see your mother flirting with me while I kept trying to polite let her know I wasn't interested. Truth be told, I found her rather annoying amongst everyone at the time. Don't worry. I don't anymore. She's sweet and a nice person. A friend at most. But anyway, you must understand I didn't know her that well. So forgive me for saything. Now where were we? Ah, yes. I was dreading to talking to your mother. But then I saw you. Sitting beside her desk, kicking your bare feet along the carpet, wearing your plastic yellow star shaped sunglasses you kept moving up and down with your index finger. Your mother told me you just came back from the beach with your friends."

Chieko looked at him in horror at the sudden realization. Mr. Nobu Inoue was never in love with her mother but used her from the start. What he really wanted was her.

"When I saw you, I felt struck by lightening as cliche as it sounds. The moment your sunglasses dropped to the floor, revealing your face, and that innocent smile... I knew I had to have you. I had to have you for my entire self. I knew the only way you could be mine was to date Ruka. It wasn't as bad as I thought really. She looks a lot like you only you are much younger and much more of a beautiful. You are more of my type to be honest. In case you haven't guessed. I like younger females. Preferably teenagers."

The girl's eyes widen in how utterly insane this man was. To confess something as it were the most normal thing ever. She snorted in disgust. He frowned at her.

"_Chi,_ I know you are looking at me like you hate me but I know you won't tell your mother this."

Nobu leaned over towards her which made Chieko flinch. His eyes danced in amusement in her fear as he reached down to grab the edge of tape near her right side of her mouth and ripped it out like a bandaid.

"AHH!" She choked out and looked at the man in front of her who quietly watched her in return wondering what she say.

"How could you." She whimpered. "I trusted you. We-We both did! You _fucking_ pig."

Nobu looked at her for a second, almost filled with genuine pity. He reached out and brushed her face. "I am sorry for deceiving _you, _Chieko. I couldn't tell you my feelings since it would have complicated things for your mother. I do care for her. She is a wonderful companion and perhaps I could have loved her had I not met you. But it is too late for me. "

"Are you in-insane?" Chieko whispered as she stared at the man in disgust. "You really are. When my mother hears about this she will-"

"Oh, that is _so cute_, _Chi_!" Nobu said as he cupped her cheeks, preventing her from speaking further. "Before you do something as _cute_ as that, you really need think about what you want to do. Your mother was looking forward to marrying me. Hell I am too. She's a nice girl. Ruka can cook and clean well. Apart from that she's such such a nice woman! Also, if it means getting closer to you then I would get married tomorrow. Do you want to be the one to break her heart and ruin everything? Just when she was getting happy again."

The girl stopped for a moment, listening to him, and considering his word. But then she shook her head.

"No! You're nothing but scum!"

"I figured you'd say that." Nobu said and then gripped her face tighter, making it hurt. "Do you think she would believe you over me? The love of her life! Let's face it Chieko. She's crazy about me. She would _never _believe you. Besides, suppose you do tell her. She will suffer more. I will be thrown in jail, she will be heartbroken, and depressed at this whole ordeal. She will blame herself for everything. She will blame herself for not protecting you. Could you honestly be the one to do that to your mother? What would your father say if he knew you would hurt your mother like this?"

The girl froze in place when she heard his last sentence. Tears streamed out of her face as she trembled and settled down in defeat. She looked away from the bastard. In her mind, what he said...was right. She didn't want to bring her mother down again when she was working so hard to be happy again.

"Good girl. I knew you were always special, _Chi_. I am sorry though. I shouldn't have tied you up and been rough to you. It was your first afterall and it should have been more special. There is blood on the sheets. As much as I would personally like to keep it, we can't have your mom see this now can't we? I need to do laundry so I will do that now. I will bring you a fresh pair of sheets. "

Nobu was being so cruel and it was too much for her. She remained silent and looked at the ceiling.

"Look it's nine thirty. Go to take a quick shower. I will clean up in here. Then go straight to bed. Your mother will have a fit if she suspects anything odd."

He untied her arms and legs, which fell onto the bed. She didn't bother to get up and move. She just lied there. Weak, humiliated, hopeless, and naked, not bothering to cover herself as Nobu dressed himself. As he finally put on his glasses and gave out that charming fake smile. "I'll be off then. After you take a shower, make sure to kiss me goodnight before you go to bed."

She didn't respond. He blinked at her for a moment. "Oh and one more thing."

He said as he was standing by her door. "What happened between us. Stays between us. If I find out you have told anyone...I can make your mother's death look like a tragic accident. Then it will only just be you and me. As much as I would prefer that, I think hiding in secrecy is challenging and sexy. I like a obstacles and the thrill of sneaking around. In time, I hope you will grow to fond of me too and our future encounters. Maybe even more."

* * *

Decim and Chieko minds streamed back to consciousness. They realized they were both in Quindecim again.

Chieko slumped down onto the floor and shivered. "YY-Y-es, I re-re-re-mem-ber now. M-Mm-My childhood s-ss-secret."

The arbiter eyes widen and stared down at the young woman in front of her. There was so much sadness in her eyes. Without thinking, he approached Chieko, kneeled down to her level, and lightly touched her shoulder. "Chieko, I'm terribly so-"

She flinched away from his touch. Chieko stared at him wide eyed, eyes filled tears, some of her curly hair fell on top of her face, covering one of her violet eyes. Decim eyes trembled for a moment at her reaction to his touch.

"I-I am terribly sorry."

The girl shook trembled and shook her head while whispering lightly. "N-N-Not your fault. Don't be s-so-sorry."

Then she began to convulse again along with Decim as they are taken back into another stream of memories.

* * *

From that moment on, Mr. Nobu was true on his word about keeping up their little "affair" of theirs. Anytime, Ruka would go out, he would make his advances on Chieko. There were times the young preteen saved herself by going along with her mother to places. Most of the time, Mr. Nobu Inoue found ways to keep her in: She had a project to do with him, a hard homework assignment, she needed help building something . That was their routine.

At age fourteen, the girl tried many times before to confess to her mother about what was happening. Yet, she could not bring herself too. Everyday she was scared Mr. Nobu would keep his word on killing her mother. She also thought about how her mother would react towards her. Would she still love her? Would she kick her out. She didn't think these thoughts alone. Mr. Nobu ensured his own safety by planting these ideas in her head in every "encounter" they had.

Then came the wedding day.

Chieko almost was having a panic attack and pretty much wanted to die. Her mother was going to marry her rapist. She was the maid of honor of her mother's wedding and had to witness upfront what her mother was marrying into. She felt selfish and disgusted with herself not telling her mother the truth. But if she looked at her choices, she would rather go on with this charade then to find her mother's dead body and being left alone with that monster. The worse was when she picked up the flowers for the wedding, there was a note from Mr. Nobu. It stated he couldn't wait to be officially family and that there was a surprise for her at the wedding and to pay close attention. She crumpled the paper and threw it away, not understanding what he meant.

As if things couldn't get worse in the wedding day, Mr. Nobu also surprised her mother by bringing in her adoption papers as they said their vows. To the bride's surprise, Mr. Nobu Inoue has been secretly meeting with a lawyer to legally adopt Chieko and recognized her as his own daughter. This brought tears to Ruka's eyes...as well as Chieko; obviously for different reasons.

After the ceremony and party, it was time for the two "lovebirds" to go into their honeymoon. Chieko thankfully convinced her mother if she could spend a week in a friend's house. Ruka thought it was a wonderful idea while Mr. Nobu was not as thrilled but didn't want to seem suspicious. He gave Chieko a look saying, _enjoy your freedom while you can because when I get back, I will be waiting for you._ It made her skin crawl.

But what both adults failed to realize what the young teenager was planning. This was merely a set up. Chieko was going to runaway. She was too much of a coward in her mind to tell her mother the truth while she knew she couldn't bear one more year of sexual abuse and assault. She also couldn't bear the shame and humiliation of everyone finding out. Worse of all her mother.

Chieko packed everything she could get. Supplies, clothes, stole money from Mr. Nobu Inoue, had her own stash of money, her monthly allowance (or earnings) she received from the creep. She had her goodbye letter to her mother waiting in her bedroom underneath her pillow.

It was now or never. She got dropped off by the end of her friend's street, gave her mother a goodbye kiss, and as Nobu tried to reach to her (to get kissed as well), she pulled away in time. She waved an obviously fake and way too cheerful "goodbye" to him. Guess she learned from the best she thought.

When she saw their car turning to the corner, Chieko walked three blocks down the opposite direction of her friend's house. She had nothing but a roller backpack that could convert into a regular backpack and a separate purse. Chieko took out her map as she waited by the bus stop.

She decided she was going into the countryside. Chieko thought it was the best option to not be found. She didn't know how she would survive, since she was a city girl but she knew she could find something.

But of course things didn't go as planned.

She barely was getting onto the bus until someone pulled her arm. It was her stepfather Nobu. Her mother, Ruka right behind him, in tears. Meanwhile Mr. Nobu who tried to attempted to sound worried, Chieko noticed how furious his eyes were.

It turned out, Mr. Nobu forgot something at home and went there. Her mother found the note of her running away and told her husband. Of course, they went on a search, and found her just in time getting on the bus.

This brought on a series of lectures from her mother as well as questioning her why. Chieko of course remained silent while Mr. Nobu watched her carefully as if saying, '_I dare you to tell your mother. Let's see what happens.' _In the end, Chieko played ;the depressed teen, felt the wedding was cutting away from her bond with her mother, and Mr. Nobu was replacing her real daddy' card. Ruka bought it and "_convinced" _Chieko and will always be number one in her heart. She also announced to Chieko, that she and Nobu will always watch her and pay extra attention. As if she needed more attention from that monster.

Mr. Nobu was impressed and made sure he was proud of deceiving her mother. The next day, when her mother had to run an errand which was to set Chieko up for a psychologist "for her depression," Mr. Nobu had his way with the poor girl again. Only this time. She didn't struggle. She just allowed it to happen. She lay in bed wondering if this was truly life had planned for her. She began to hate fate and the world she was brought into. Her faith in anything and everything vanished. Chieko knew the hell she was living was her reality and would be this way for the rest of her life. Chieko never felt so hopeless in her entire life.

Or so she thought.

Two more years passed and the girl was now sixteen. Now that Chieko was growing more beautiful physically since her growth spurt, Mr. Nobu convinced her mother Chieko should be homeschooled with a private tutor. For once, her mother disagreed since Chieko was really involved with school as she appointed herself into many clubs and even joined the volleyball team. All because she wanted to but more so to stay away from Nobu. He was growing more obsessive toward her but her mother only saw it as "overprotective father trying to shield his daughter." Of course, an older Chieko knew what he was trying to pull and wasn't going to let him play his games with her any longer. Then one day her entire world came spirling down.

For you see, Chieko found out something shocking. Something she knew would happen eventually. She was pregnant. She was pregnant with her rapist's child. Nobu's child. Her child.

Chieko knew if Nobu found out, he would personally give her an abortion. Or he would find a way to raise "it" with her and would eliminate her mother from the picture. Then in a few years, if the baby was a girl, he would do the same thing to her what he did to her. Or if he felt like being cruel, Nobu would lie to her mother and tell her she got pregnant with some random dude's child, make her get an abortion or give her child away. Whatever the outcome, she knew Nobu would try to get his way and she was no longer going to allow it. She would not allow her rapist to have any say on her unborn child. It was her decision and hers to make.

Chieko thought about getting taken care of. She thought about slipping down the stairs on purpose or getting into a fight in school hoping someone punched her in the stomach. The teenager also used to tell herself abortion was the only option should it happen to her. Now that it has...She couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew she would regret it. Despite what she went through, she somehow felt something for the life growing inside her. Although yes, it was a part of him, but most importantly she told herself, was also apart of her.

Now that she was with child, and being a child herself, she realized this was going to be very difficult. Oddly enough, knowing all of this, she couldn't stop smiling.

Chieko was filled with hope for the first time in her life because she now had a reason to leave and never look back.

She was going to have this baby. Keeping the child was another issue. There was a part of her that wanted to keep the baby but she knew she would be officially homeless for a while and barely getting by. She could probably just give it away to a nice and rich family who would give everything she couldn't. Or drop it off to a fire station or police station. Then maybe her child would have a way better life. Away from her and her bad luck she called it.

Two months later, she was still not showing, but she was gaining a little weight. She knew she had to act now. Unlike last time, she was a little more clever. She didn't pack a lot of things at one time but rather in her locker at school, she would bring in a few items a day that were easily unnoticeable in her household. Since the beginning of high school, she have been saving her money in seal envelopes she kept in her books she left in her locker. The day came where she was going to finally run away. Her class had a three day trip coming up in a week. She told her homeroom teacher she was not able to go while she told her parents she was going.

Where she was really going, was train ticket to the a city far away. She found a couple of job listings in the fast food field knew she could easily get as a waitress there. Apart from that she was going to need a new alias. "Chieko Arisawa -Inoue" was now going to be behind her. She decided to pick a common name like "Yui Sato" that way she would be harder to find. She had the plan on standby. She even had a new disguise prepared. Chieko bought off a wig and some contacts from a cosplay website which dropped off in a friend's house "by mistake." Last thing she needed was Nobu to look through her packages as he pretty much goes through her things. It was a simple light brown wig styled in short pixie like style. Her contacts were simple dark brown ones. Now she looked like any ordinary _older_ woman.

All she had to do now was wait for the field trip.

* * *

The memory ended. Both beings returned to their normal state at Quindecim. Decim looked at Chieko while she was trembling slightly.

"My baby…" Chieko stated shockingly as she patted her stomach. "That's right. When I was sixteen I was pregnant. By-By- That-"

Decim merely blinked and stared at her stomach. "There was life once in you."

"Why do you say _once_?" Chieko defensively asked although something in her tone gave away she knew the answer to her question.

The arbiter was silent and breathed deeply.

"At the time, you were sixteen years old. An adolescent. You are no longer that age as of right now. You have grown up into a young woman."

Time stood still for a moment as the girl nodded. "I don't understand, what happened to the child?"

Decim shook his head slightly and gave her a genuine look of sympathy. "I do not know. I honestly do not know. It is only up to you to remember. I can only see your memories when you remember them."

The girl stood kneeled on the floor, her left hand still at her stomach, and looked toward the tray filled with darts. Her eyes widen in sudden fear.

"Don't tell me...No...N-No...NO!"

Chieko dashed clumsily toward the tray, knocking grabbing the remaining darts.

Decim, who remained kneeled down, stared at her with both confusion and worry. "Miss, Ch-Chieko…"

The young woman couldn't hear him as she attempted to aim in the bullseye. "If it doesn't hit the bullseye that's fine. So long as it doesn't hit my stomach! I should be okay right? RIGHT!?"

She threw all the darts at once and froze. Two of them missed the board except for one which hit her in her womb.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chieko screamed as she collapsed to the side of floor and held her stomach. She was in a fetal position whispering. "No..No...This can't be."

"CHIEKO!"

Decim ran to her side. He knew she wasn't going to die but she could feel the pain. Chiyuki felt that pain. The arbiter couldn't bear to see it.

As the arbiter touched her shoulder, both began to be sucked into more swarm of memories.

* * *

Chieko's plan did work. She dropped out of school, abandoned her home, and her city.

What she didn't expect was how hard her life would be. With two waitressing jobs at two different restaurants, it was very difficult work. Chieko lived in the streets for a week until she became fast friends with one of her manager's in one of her jobs. She was an elderly woman named Miku, whose husband just passed away a year ago. Her manager needed some help around her home and she had offered Chieko her old son's spare bedroom since he all grown up, has his own family, and lives in America. It was too perfect. She also told her manager about her pregnancy which surprisingly she took well.

Chieko of course had to tell white lies here and there. She had no family, the father of her child left her without anything. Miku felt sorry for the girl and told her she was more than happy to help her with whatever she needed.

So in a way, they both needed one another and the timing was perfect. They were very close and of course Chieko grew to love the Miku as if she were her own grandmother. In turn, the grandmother saw Chieko as as the daughter, she always wanted.

Like most things, though the happiness didn't last long.

Not even three months into the pregnancy, Chieko woke up covered in blood. She screamed. Miku came and saw what had happened. They both knew. They saw.

Chieko lost her baby.

The most tragic thing of all was after her unborn child's death, she didn't realize how much she felt for the baby until it was gone. It took almost over five years for Chieko to get out of her depression. She was bitter, angry, and always crying. Miku was there for her during the hardship of her depression and was nothing but kind to the poor girl. Chieko of course thanked Miku and remained her side for another two years.

In the beginning of her seventh year as a waitress, Miku died. She died in her sleep. This was another blow to Chieko but she was relieved she didn't suffer. Not many people have the privilege to die in such a way and she knew Miku was finally happy reunited with her husband. Yet, now she felt utterly alone. She grew to love her as her own family. She knew too she could no longer stay at the house and began to get ready to be kicked out.

Miku of course left the restaurant and home to her son, but she left Chieko something as well which surprised her. She gave her some inheritance money. It was more than Chieko realized and could dream off. With that money, she was able to rent an affordable cozy apartment. She still worked in her two waitressing jobs but now she could cut a little hours back from the graveyard shift, since she had some money left over to sustain her for about a year or two.

Although her life was nothing but hard work, she was finally feeling safe and secured for once in her life.

All that changed, one day in that following year, she received a letter. It was addressed from Nobu.

She was in shock and couldn't open the letter for three days. Finally, when she could no longer take it, she opened the letter. There contained a two page letter telling it took him eight years but he finally found her.

He begged her to please come home as her mother has been ill due to her absence. Plus she was ill and probably no longer had any time left.

Chieko was torn. She loved her mother and wanted to go but knew that creep was there too. In the end, despite her fear and disgust, her mother took priority. Even if it seeing her rapist after eight years. She knew he wouldn't' be interested in her anymore as she was now a grown up woman. Still, she knew he was cruel enough to bring up the past but she was mentally and emotionally preparing herself to face him.

She took a train ride to her hometown. She had on the outfit she wore to Quindecim. This couldn't have been her death date. She was twenty four in these stream of memories while Chieko looked a little mature when she went to Quindecim.

Finally the memories sunk into her old prison. Her old home.

She knocked on the door and then her mother answered. Chieko thought her mother was ill? She seemed perfectly fine and healthy.

Ruka hugged Chieko and kissed her. In return, the girl cried and embraced her mother.

"I missed you." Ruka whispered.

"I missed you too." Chieko responded.

They both walked inside the house and Chieko heard coughing.

It was Nobu. She took a deep breath and stepped in.

The former "attractive man" was now a pitiful sight. He looked like he aged twenty years in the short amount of eight years. His shiny auburn hair was graying slightly. Nobu's face developed a lot of wrinkles and noticed his peach like complexion was now an odd grayish tan. He had spots on his neck and she could smell he reeked of cigarettes at a distance.

Nobu looked like complete shit.

"Chieko!" He stated happily smirking. If one thing time didn't change was the stupid smug smile. "My. My. It's been a while."

Her eyes narrowed but she nodded. "Nobu."

She sat on the armchair across from him, a long glass coffee table separating them. Her mother took a seat next to Nobu, holding his knee. They both gazed at one another. Nobu's eyes were looking her over with the same hint of lust in his eye. Chieko, however, was no longer uncomfortable or scared of the man in front of her. She looked at him as if _he was beneath_ her. Which was _true_ but she never had the courage to do so. A silence filled the room for several minutes.

"I thought you said my mother was the one who was sick." She finally stated, deciding she would be the one to break the silence and be in control of the conversation.

"I knew you would come for your mother but not for me. It was the only way for us to get you here."

"Smart move." Chieko replied sharply, mentally cursing herself for not seeing that possibility. "Well, you got me. Now what is you want."

Her mother looked somewhat nervous. "Chieko. Your father-"

"_Step-father_," Chieko corrected, not caring the rude tone of voice. "My _real_ father is dead."

"Y-Yes of course." Ruka stammered blushing lightly. "Silly me. As I was saying, your step-father is currently suffering from-"

"Cancer." Nobu interrupted as she scratched his throat. "I got Lung Cancer, Chieko."

Chieko's mind went blank for a moment and she breathed in deeply. Never in her life did she ever want to jump for joy, laugh, and break into song as much as she did as she heard those words came out of his mouth. If she could, she would have flipped him off and said _"Serves you right!"_ yet, she knew this is what Nobu would have wanted. So instead she closed her eyes, acting like she felt awful about it.

"Not surprised. You smoked a pack a day." She bluntly commented as she tapped her fingers on her knee. "If I recall, I remember mom asking you to stop."

"CHIEKO!" Ruka lightly scolded by her daughter's "rudeness." Nobu almost laughed in response and shook his head. "It's alright dear. She's right. You did warn me. I didn't listen. Now here we are."

"Let's get to the point." Chieko started as she rubbed her temples. "Why did you call me here? I doubt the only reason, you wanted me here was to tell me about your illness. You could have just done that in mail but I'm guessing it's not just that, is it?"

Nobu nodded. "You are on point, Chi. I called you out here to apologize."

"Pffft. Really?" Chieko rolled her eyes as she scoffed. "What can you _possibly _be apologizing for? "

She wondered what kind of bullshit story he made up to her mother to explain her disappearance over the years.

"For raping you as a child of course."

Suddenly, time felt like it went into slow motion. Chieko's eyes were wide but she remained perfectly still. She looked over at Nobu and then slowly at her mother. She couldn't believe her ears. It was just in her mind. Right? She possibly couldn't have heard what he had.

"Ex-Excuse me?" She bitterly asked as she looked at him with an uneasy look. _"What did you just say?"_

"Chieko. I wanted to say, in the deepest cell of my heart, I apologize for what I did to you the week we moved in together as a family. I raped you and from then on, I did not stop until that day you ran away when you were sixteen." Nobu repeated with such a calmness in his voice, you would have guessed he was quoting something out of a poetry book.

But no. This was no book. This was real life. His words were oh so very real. Chieko paused for a moment and then looked at her mother, Ruka who seemed oddly calm. Wait. What? Her mother remained perfectly still as she watched her with guilty eyes. The young woman didn't understand why her mother didn't respond in outburst, angrily yell slurs at him, or even cry. Her mother had no reaction at all. She didn't do anything.

"Mom…"

Ruka smiled sheepishly. "Yes, honey?"

Chieko bit her lip. "Didn't you hear what he just said to me?"

"I did, sweetheart."

Chieko's entire mind was flooded in darkness. Flashbacks of her preteen and teenage childhood hell of Nobu raping her, the girl too scared to tell her own mother what was happening to her, the girl who ran away from her own mother in order to get away from the man she hated-Suddenly her mind became dark and black for the cold realization at her mother's current answer and behavior.

All this time. Her mother knew...All this time. Her mother knew she was being raped by Nobu Inoue.

"You knew...All along you knew what he was doing to me?" She whispered weakly as she gazed at Ruka. "But why? Why would you stay with him after you knew what he was?"

She then got up from her seat and then screamed, "WHY IN THE _FUCK_ DIDN'T YOU DO A_ DAMN _THING ABOUT IT!"

Ruka shook her head, now standing up. "It's not that simple Chieko. Please hear me out and let me explain."

Chieko froze in place. She looked at the older woman in front of her and the monster beside her. Suddenly the woman knew the answer to her question. It was so simple. Ruka didn't want to be alone. She'd rather turn a blind eye and pretended her little world was perfect and peachy than to deal with not only losing a husband to prison but also having the world know her daughter was a rape victim. Ruka would have been known as a horrible mother to the world.

"Mothers are supposed to protect their children." She whispered as she stared at her mother. No the other monster. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT ME!"

"I was. I am!" Her mother protested as she held daughter's hand gently. "I didn't want you to suffer the court hearings, the final trail, the world watching our family being destroyed! I did it for us, honey!"

"_Family?_" The words bitterly spat from her mouth. "Is that what you called this? This utter and pure hell I had to go through all my life. You call this a _FAMILY_?"

Chieko threw her mother's hand away from her and punched through the glass coffee table. Glass shards covered in blood were lightly scattered amongst the floor, as she breathed heavily in and out.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO? HUH? YOU WERE BOTH SUPPOSED TO SHIELD ME FROM THE WORLD! INSTEAD YOU RAPED ME AND YOU MOTHER-OR SHOULD I EVEN CALL YOU THAT, LET THAT SON OF A BITCH DO THINGS TO ME THAT I SHOULDN'T EVER HAD TO ENDURE! SO TELL ME WHY? WHY DID YOU STAY WITH HIM AFTER ALL HE DID TO ME AND TO YOU. I AM YOUR FLESH AND BLOOD! WHAT KIND OF PIECE OF SHIT ARE YOU!?"

"Chieko! Language! Also, do not speak to your mother that way." Nobu mocked with a small smile. "Your mother knew what was going on and I told her it would all be alright. I just wanted both my ladies to like me-"

"SO YOU RAPED ME." Chieko shrieked as she kicked more furniture around causing her mother to stare at her in horror. "YOU ALLOWED HIM TO DO THIS TO ME!?"

Her mother trembled while nervously laughing, "Sweetie. The thing is. Love is a _very_ complicated thing. I didn't mind sharing my happiness with y-y-you. I just thought, to avoid all problems, we could just pretend it was alright. I just wanted what's best for you. _For all of us!_"

Chieko stared at the kneeling woman in front of her. Was she so damaged from her father's death that she simply allowed any man into her life so she wouldn't have to go through life alone. Here she was the one sacrificing everything for her mother's happiness while in turn, Ruka never cared about anyone's happiness but herself. Her daughter was merely nothing but an obstacle in her happiness.

"So, Mother." Chieko said lowly. "You tried to "protect me" by turning a blind eye, huh? You did it so that bastard next to you couldn't be separated from you."

"When you say it like that, that just sounds so damn selfish." Nobu responded scratching his head while her mother waved her hands in disagreement. "No honey. It's just. I was always thinking about this family. Nobu and I got to talking. I love him and when I found out what he did to you, I was hurt of course. Just ask him! I broke down and we split up for a while. Then we got to talking and I just couldn't put him in jail. I couldn't also more stress on you. It's just _easier_ this way."

An awkward silence erupted in the room.

"Easier. This. Way." Chieko worded out slowly.

"Right!" Nobu agreed and nodded. "I wanted to apologize to you, Chieko."

_"Apologize?"_ She spat out.

"Yes." Nobu answered in a sick sweetly tone. "I came to realize all the wrongs I have done. I wanted to make amends with you. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. "

Chieko stared at him for a moment and then turned to her mother. "You also agree with him mother? I should make amends with him?"

"Yes." Ruka replied softly. "I think the only way any of us could get closure is we forgive and forget."

"_Forgive and forget?_ Did you have any idea what I went through. Didn't you realize I was so scared and alone out there in the world? Didn't you get the reason I left was because I was-"

Nobu rose his hand up. "Chieko. We _never_ asked you to leave. You did that _on your own_. Like I said. Although it broke both our hearts you left our family, we never gave up hope you coming back to us. Whatever has happened in your past outside this house is your business. We can all start over, together with the time I have left. I won't ever harm you the way I did and we can be happy. Let's go back to the time before all this started! Let me live the remainder of my life, making it up to you? What do you say?"

Another dead silence filled the room. Only the ticking of the huge clock remained.

"Alright." Chieko started as she picked up some pieces of glass shard from her knuckle, causing some skin to fall off, blood to rush out. The young woman was unfazed.

"You know. You are right. I should make amends with myself. After all, it was twelve years ago when this whole thing started. I should put the past behind me. I was there in your wedding day after all, watched how you two made your vows, and be oh so very happy. I'll make sure you two are forever in each other's side."

Mr. Nobu smiled. "Chieko. This is the first time I heard you say anything reasonable. I misjudged you. Forgive me. Now we can truly be happy with one-"

Before he could finish that last word, Chieko who was holding a glass shard from the broken table, jabbed him in the stomach.

"HONEY!" Ruka screamed as she tried to go to her husband. Of course, she didn't make it that far, until Chieko punched the woman she called mother all those years, in the jaw. Ruka fell back and fell onto the floor.

"Gah!" Nobu stated as he heaved heavily as he touched the shard that stuck out of his stomach. "You little bitch."

Chieko smiled and simply grabbed two other shards and began to slowly slice with each shard. Then the cuts got sharper as she went into his throat. He screamed in agony and pain.

While she began to giggle which seconds later formed into a loud laugh.

She sliced and sliced and sliced and sliced.

He screamed, screamed, and screamed.

Blood was splattered and sprayed everywhere.

Chieko was drenched in it.

Her mother, Ruka finally got up, and saw the nightmare happening. She ran into the other room and called the police.

As Chieko got Mr. Nobu into the state she wanted which was mince meat, she turned the other door where her mother was hiding. With immense force, she broke down the door with three strong kicks. Her mother was on the floor, holding a picture of the three of them. It was a picture when they went out to dinner as a first date. The day when he asked her out. The day both Ruka and Chieko finally felt happy. The day that sealed her tragic fate. She rocked back and forth as Chieko stepped in closer.

Then she did the unthinkable.

* * *

"ENOUGH! STOP IT! ENOUGH. I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" The flashback dissolved as Decim screamed while Chieko fell back onto the floor and then began to laugh hysterically rolling on the floor back and forth.

"Pffft-hehe. HA. HAHA. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT BITCH HAD IT COMING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Decim saw her expression and his mouth was dropping slightly as he felt his pupils dilated. Blood Lust. Greed. Insanity.

"What did you do to your mother?" Decim blurted out.

"Mother? Pfffft. Don't make me laugh!" Her laughter stopped and the young woman turned to give him a weird flirty grin. "What do _you_ think?"

Decim eyes casted down for a second and closed his eyes. "What happened next. Please. Just tell me. I don't want to see it."

The woman gazed up onto the indigo ceiling of Quindeicm. "I stabbed the other monster whom I thought was my mother. Multiple times. The police came twenty minutes later, they saw the scene in the living room. Then they found what remained of my mother and I on the floor. I was drenched in blood at the point, I had a nervous breakdown. I was laughing and crying on the floor. I had lost it so bad. Or perhaps I had for a while. That day, I considered myself long dead and long gone. Next thing I knew, they placed me into court. I remember hearing them saying I was insane and not suited for trial. Then, they went over that bastard's emails, paperwork, hidden files etc.. They all ended up knowing the truth. My dirty little secret. I was found somewhat innocent and placed under a mental asylum. Where I was supposed to be going therapy. Of course that didn't help. I was far beyond help at that point. Years went by. Not one visiter. It was just me. Alone. With my thoughts. Until one day, I decided to end my life. I hung myself in the bathroom with my straight jacket! What a way to go huh? Thirty two, raped, depressed, victim became a twisted and disturbed murderer...Haha. Hahaha. HAHAHAHA."

Decim could only stare at Chieko with pity. He was far beyond disbelief what had happened in this lifetime. He couldn't bring himself to say anything to her. The arbiter was having a difficult time processing what he seen as well as heard from Chieko.

"So now what? Are you gonna fucking _rape _me too?" She laughed harder as the arbiter stared in disbelief. She lifted her dress and bra to expose her breasts to him and a simple garment of white underwear.

"Come on, _handsome. _Come _fuck _me. I dare you." Chieko seductively proposed as she stood up exposing herself, staring at the man across from her. "I dare you. I dare you to _fucking_ touch me. "

She walked forward to steps to the bar and drank straight from one of the vodka glasses. "Let's see what happens when you do."

A sound of glass shattering erupted in the room. Decim didn't have to look up to know she broke the clear vodka bottle into two. Chieko then ran toward the fallen arbiter with the broken bottle in hand.

"I _WILL KILL_ YOU BEFORE I LET YOU OR ANYONE ELSE _FUCKING _TOUCH ME!"

Before the bottle hit Decim directly in the back side of his head, the arbiter lifted one hand, suddenly his wires shot down at the woman, and wrapped her. The wires moved her several inches away from him until there was a great space between them.

Decim finally brought his eyes up to stare at the woman who was shrieking, and convulsing onto the air, struggling to escape the wires. Her head kept shooting up and down into different directions while tears poured out from her eyes.

The arbiter's entire body trembled as he stuttered saying. "Chi-Chi-Chi-"

"DAMN IT! JUST LEAVE ME ALLLLLOONNNEEE! LEEEEEAVVVVEEEE!"

Tears poured out from her eyes as began to make incoherent sounds that made no sense. Decim held onto his chest, trying hard not to break down then and there.

He knew what his conscious was screaming. '_She murdered and tortured the man and the woman. She tortured them slowly to death. She enjoyed the thrill of taking both their lives. The only regret she had based on her memories was not having it done that sooner.'_

He clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth.

'_Taking a human life for revenge for pleasure. For the thrill. Having no regrets. He or She would willingly do it again if anyone wronged him or her.'_

These were all attributes and motives instructed to Decim that all qualified for one fate. Void. She has to be sent there. She must be. Even if what happened to her was tragic and it wasn't her fault at all.

She made the choice. He met other guests both male and female with very similar lives as well. Most of them chose to let the human law and authorities to handle it. Others never did anything about it and lived in constant fear or depression.

This is the first case where a victim chose to murder her rapist and their accomplice(s). Not just that, she _enjoyed_ the killing. According to his basic training as an arbiter he was lightly informed of murderers. He also remembered his two male guests that committed murders. Decim was told those who murder but do so out of protection, can still be reincarnated. Those who murder_ out of pleasure_ must be voided in order to ensure they will not taint the human world. Must. Be. Voided.

This was consequence of her decision. If Chieko would have killed him during or after his act, it would have been different. Seeing though she made the choice to act on revenge herself through torture and murder rather than calling the human law authorities...She realized what she had done. She was not insane in that moment she killed them.

This is how it has to be. She must be sent to the void. Suddenly. A thought. No. A flashback entered his mind. It was Chiyuki's voice.

**'_You are just trying to draw the darkness out of him! That's not judgement is. You are only making adding fuel to the fire. You are just as bad as him!' _**Chiyuki's words from the past slapped onto his mind and Decim began to hold his chest.

Chieko began to murmur. " I wann..ie…"

Decim didn't comprehend her. "I'm sorry but what did-"

"I...Want. To. Die. " She slowly whispered as her head hung low as two tear droplets fell from her face and onto the floor.

Silence. The arbiter refused to turn her direction, let alone respond to her request.

"_I wanna die." _She repeated a little louder this time. "_I wanna die."_

Silence again.

"_I wanna die. Iwannadie. Iwannadie."_ She stated loudly more rapidly, the words mushing together, as the wires began to make a sound from her trembling. "_...I wannadie. I wanna die. I wanndie. Iwanndie."_

Decim stood frozen on the floor, still pretending he didn't hear her.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! I WANNA DIE! I WANNA DIE! I WANNA DIEEE. I. WANT. TO DIIIIIEEEEEE. I-WANNA-DIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

She thrust herself forward, the wires cutting her wrists and arms and gave out a chilling scream. Hot tears poured from her eyes along with her runny snot that came from her nose but that didn't stop her from screaming out more things.

"_I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS. I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS. I-I-I- DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT...BUT THEY MADE ME. TH-THEY BROUGHT... THIS UPON THEMSELVES...THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT TO ME...THEY TOOK WHAT WAS M-M-MINE. IT WAS MINE. MINE ALONE. THEY-THEY-LIED! THEY LIED. THEY CHEATED ME! THEY RUINED EVERYTHING! IT'S NOT FAIR...I NEVER...NEVER…I NEVER FUCKING ASKED FOR ANY OF THIS!"_

Her voice cracked and she broke into a wailing sob. She shuddered and finally, her head along with her body slumped down, knowing it was useless to try to break free.

"_...I j-j-j-just d-d-d-don...n-n-n-ot -ww-wanna-t-t-t-to l-l-li-live… a-anymore."_

The last line made Deim fall onto his knees. His body was beginning to tremble by its own. He raised his hand and grasped his head all while breathing heavily.

"_P-P-PPlease…" _Chieko whispered. Decim eyes looked up for a second and then he saw her violet ones filled with tears and sorrow. "_I'm beg-beggg-begging you. I don't want to exist anymore."_

Decim's eyes widen for a moment, wondering if she knew what he was thinking about earlier. If she knew there was a way to not exist.

"...I know you know. There is such a place isn't there? This is the afterlife. This is some sort of judgement right? You are either an angel of death or mercy. Either way. Please grant me this one thing. I want to vanish. If It's possible, I want to vanish. Please. I don't want to go to heaven or be re-born with these memories and thoughts of my shitty life. Send me where the bad people go. I want to disappear."

Decim's kept trembling, he opened his mouth, but all that came out were quivering lips.

"_Just...take me there. Please."_

He knew what she was saying made sense. He knew as an arbiter this was protocol. He knew he had to do it.

On the other hand, wanting to do so, was a whole different issue. This was not fair. It was not. She was a victim. Chieko was innocent. She didn't know any better...She-She-

Nona's voice came into mind.

**_'Before you do this special case judgement, I want you to remember this: As an arbiter, you have your code, Decim. You must always conduct honest judgements on people. Protocol comes first. There are no exceptions. Whatever happens you must do the right thing. We must make sure no tainted soul gets through reincarnated to ensure one less evil in the human world. Understood_?'**

The arbiter knew what he had to do.

Decim began to walk toward her, which startled her. As he drew near her, he saw her violet eyes filled with fear and she began to scream.

"_No! Get away! Don't come near me! Please! Don't touch me!"_

The way she looked at him, did hurt somewhere deep in him but he continued to come closer. It was purely selfish on his part but he felt he had to do it. When he was close enough, he wrapped his arms around her. Immediately, she thrashed and attempted to push away from his embrace. He only held on tighter.

"...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Chiyuki-Chieko. I am...so sorry. I didn't want this for you. I thought-I thought you lived a good life-I thought you would somehow always live a good life. I-wouldn't have ever thought…"

The thrashing didn't stop and Chieko didn't seem fazed by his words. He broke away from her hug but still held her shoulders. He gave her a gentle smile but she only gave him a look of pure disgust. She trembled from fury as she tried to move her shoulders so he wouldn't touch her. But he held on.

"...Chieko. Do you _really _want to no longer exist?"

She froze and then looked up at him. Her eyes now revealed them to be slightly hopeful.

"C-Ca-Can you do that?"

Decim nodded as he felt his eyes slightly watering. "Y-Yes. I can prepare such a thing."

Chieko remained speechless for a moment until she began to cry again. Only she wasn't crying from sadness.

"Thank you."

Chieko gently said as she know was beginning to smile at him. Then out of the blue, she began to tilt her head to the side and began to lightly and slowly nuzzle his palm that was touching her left shoulder as if to say "thank you."

He allowed for the wires to let go of her and she immediately ran to hug him. "Thank you. Oh thank you. Dear god. Thank you. You are truly an angel. Thank you. Thank you. "

Decim smiled at the woman but he didn't feel anything but devastation. Both arbiter and woman knew the fate that awaited her.

* * *

"S-S-S-So-o all I have to do is step inside?" Chieko repeated as she looked at the arbiter "Then I will go into this place called "_the void?"_ That was promised to me, yes?"

Decim nodded. "Yes. The void is a place of eternal darkness. That is afraid is all I know."

He knew there was more to the void than that. This was a lie. Decim did not like having to lie to her but he knew if Chieko knew the truth of the void, it will break her. Also the arbiter knew this was the fate not only she chose for herself but also the one she earned and had to go through with. If she knew she was to exist as a body-less soul with nothing but the terrible and negative thoughts and memories of her former life, then she knew she would back out. He kept telling himself it was better this way to leave out details. She will find out herself soon enough.

Truth of it was, It was much easier this way.

"I understand." She said as she stepped inside and she froze for a second. Decim raised an eyebrow and asked if she was alright.

"...I-I-I-I know what y-y-y-ou must think of me. I know you see nothing b-but a monster."

This took Decim out of surprise. "Excuse me?"

"I know...I know what I did was bad. But D-De-Decim, was it?"

He nodded as she continued.

"_...I don't regret what I did."_ Chieko stated as her eyes fell from his, staring at the floor in shame. "All my life, I was treated wrongly. For the longest time, I cursed fate for letting me live this kind of life. I asked myself what did I ever do in my life to deserve such a fate. Was it because my family was bad to begin with? Was it because we were not religious? Was it because I lost all my faith in anything, everything, and everyone? Was it because I did something terrible in my past life? I kept asking myself those questions everyday. Then it hit me I realize something."

Decim hands trembled as took a small shuddering breath. "What was it you realized, Miss Chieko?"

She paused for a second and then looked at him. "That's life. You never know what you will be born into. Good or bad, poor or rich, smart or dumb. It's all a gamble really. I used to be the type to believe a person may not choose to where they come from, but can choose who to be. I tried clinging onto that hope but it was never really about that. It was all about if you had the strength to change. In the end, I became even worse than all the people I encountered with. While they were messed up and wrong yes, I couldn't change for the better. I thought I could break the cycle though. I really did. At the very end though, I succumbed to my inner dark desire to watch the people in my world to understand the suffering I went through. I wanted to see their agony, the regret for torturing me. That's what makes me the worse monster. "

The arbiter trembled for a moment. He wanted to tell her that theory was not true. There was hope in humans. He wanted to tell her those humans most likely went to the void because they were referred to special arbiter. Their actions alone deserved such a fate. He wanted to tell her none of this was her fault.

He wanted to say a lot of things but he didn't. He knew he had to go through with it.

The only thing he could do was offer one of his many monotone apologies. "I am terribly sorry."

Her bangs covered her eyes. "Thank you Decim. "

Decim didn't respond so he gave one short nod.

"I guess it's time for me to go now."

"Yes."

As doors began to close slowly, Decim felt himself panicked. This was it. This was really it. The dreadful moment he knew was going to lose her forever. There will no longer be hoping. There will no longer be visits. Chiyuki's existence was now coming to an end. In this moment, he never felt so terrified and sad.

"Chieko!" Decim shouted.

The woman looked at him, a little surprised. "Y-Y-Yes?"

This was it. He wanted to tell her the entire truth. How almost these past one hundred human years, how he awaited her return in Quindecim. He wanted to tell her about all her lifetimes, especially the first one. He wanted to tell her just how important she was to him. Before he could say anything, Chieko was the first one to speak.

"You know what I wish? I wish...I wish you were a part of my life when I was alive."

Decim froze as his eyes looked at the door that was almost closing in on her body.

"Right now, when you said my name. It felt like-It felt like you honestly _care _about me. I know you must do this for a lot of people that come into this place. But right now, the way are looking at me...It makes me so happy. I feel like I know you. I feel like I am going to be okay. I wish you were part of my human life. If you were a part of my life, I guess my life would have been worth living. But you wanna know something?"

Decim eyes widen the elevator's doors were closing in on her. He noticed her violet eyes that were now filled with tears. But she was not sobbing. Only she was smiling. The way Chiyuki did when she left him all those years ago. That very same expression that has haunted him for years as an arbiter.

"With everything said and done, I am so glad I got to meet _one other kind _person besides Miku, in my existence. Even if it was after death. Thank you Decim. Goodbye. I am now finally free. I am free. I am-"

"CHIYUKI!" Decim screamed as the doors shut before he could say anything else. He looked up at the door and saw the light in between the doors going down.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He punched through the elevator door and for a moment he felt everything froze into place. Then he heard the sound of the elevator working again. He began to gasp for air as he found himself refusing look up at the mask.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_I am so sorry. I am terribly sorry Chiyuki. I am so sorry. I am so sorry for this..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He couldn't bring himself to watch the red mask turn white.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT. THE. HELL. IS THIS!? DECIM! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Ginti screeched as he grit his teeth and punched the table. "THAT IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S IN STORE FOR YOU NOW? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT!?"

Clavis whose eyes opened slightly for a moment at the scene before him. "...I don't understand. Why is Decim acting so-so I can't think of a word of how he's feeling or what I am feeling."

"That human is tainted. She is not qualified to-" Castra said as her eyes widened. "This isn't right! I can't-I don't understand. Why _on earth_ would he do such a thing?"

Quin's eyes filled with dread as she looked away from the monitor. "Damn, Poor kid. Why on earth do I feel so down? I dunno what the hell am I feeling for this. This is wrong yet why-why...Decim."

But in that moment, everyone in the room something new for the first time in their felt sorry for Decim. No it was more than that. They pitied him. But they also felt something else. They themselves began to feel something about Decim's situation. And they didn't like how they were feeling.

With the exception of Nona and Oculus. They stared at each other in silence, a glimmer of a glare in both their eyes.

Oculus was the first to speak. "Will everyone please leave the room immediately? I want to discuss an important issue with Nona. Alone. "

The room went silent. Everyone in the group gawked at Nona for a moment, who remained expressionless, and didn't bring eye contact with Oculus.

Slowly, Clavis got up and was the one to break the silence, grabbing and shoving everyone away from the room.

"Thank you Clavis." Nona stated dully without turning her direction. "Wait."

Everyone stopped by the door.

"I apologize what you just witnessed." The young manager stated gently.

"About that," Oculus started as he scratched his beard and spoke to the group.

"Speak of this to no one outside your selves. Feel free to discuss what you saw with one another in private. Otherwise, never speak of this to anyone or outside the job. Enjoy the rest of your day off. Nona and I have a lot of talking to do."

* * *

The arbiter leaned on the elevator, clenching his fists upon the elevator doors, and trembled as specific thought entered his mind. Chavvot.

The children's book Chavvot. After her departure, Decim found himself engrossed with the book all those years. He would re-read the book from cover to cover every night after work. At first he wanted to read it to understand what Chiyuki loved about it. Then at nights when he felt somewhat lonely, he would read it to feel connected to Chiyuki.

However, what stood out in the book to Decim was the last page about Jimmy's thoughts on Chavvot. Specifically, the last page of the story. He re-read the lines for hours and hours: "_**Someday. I'll convey my feelings to her," **__he promised to the stars in the night sky._

For all these years, Decim was trying to figure out why he felt so connected to those words.

Now in this very moment, the last line of the book rang throughout his head. Decim turned his back and leaned his body against the elevator door. He slowly slid down and landed on the floor. A flashback entered his mind. The day he first met Chiyuki. The day he judged the two humans-Machiko and Takashi.

* * *

**_"Maybe when Machiko knew they were going to be separated for good, she wouldn't be true to her feelings in the end." Chiyuki explained. _**

_Decim remained expressionless as he questioned in his monotone voice, "Her feelings? You've lost me." _

**_"Ugh, How do you not get it?" Chiyuk exclaimed. "Her feelings for Takashi! You know, her fondness for him!" _**

_The arbiter paused for a moment. "Oh, I see. You are talking about love?" _

**_Chiyuki sighed and didn't respond and worse an expression as if to say, "Duh!, Just forget it." _**

* * *

At the time, Decim didn't-couldn't understand the actions of Machiko. Even we Chiyuki explained it, it still baffled him as that Machiko did that for Takashi knowing she would be the one to pay the heavy price which was to be voided. He never considered Machiko to be good until Chiyuki pointed it out to him. The act itself still confused him until this very moment.

**"S_omeday. I'll convey my feelings to her."_**

The arbiter began to understand what those words in the story finally meant. His eyes were pouring out tears. He understood very well what Machiko did for her husband and why she did it. He finally understood what Chiyuki was trying to say.

'_Someday. I'll convey my feelings to... you, Chiyuki.'_

Decim thought to himself as he stared at the white mask. He knew now that this was impossible. He would have the chance to tell her. Never again. He would never convey his feelings for her. How special she was to him. How she was now a part of his purpose apart from judging other humans.

Yet, the moment he sent her to reincarnation when she _should_ have been voided...Decim knew his superiors were watching. He knew he was going to be punished. He knew wouldn't be allowed to remain in Quindecim or exist at all.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He knew he would _never_ encounter Chiyuki again. Or get the chance to tell her his feelings.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

._...And in the first time since in one hundred years since Chiyuki's judgment..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_He wept._


	6. Chapter 5: White Shadows- 100

**Author's Note: **Thank you all so much for the reviews and concerns. I honestly thought Chapter 4 part 2 (labeled as Chapter 4) wouldn't have many reviews considering it was such a hard topic to write and read. Thank you all!

**We are near the end! Only 2 chapters left! Thank you all for supporting this story. **

So yeah also if you haven't caught on the reasons I chose those specific ages for Chiyuki's lifetimes for a reason. Let's just say that have to do with this chapter.

Also this chapter is meant to be vague. But clearly all will be explained in the next two chapters.

*Thanks Guest for telling me about the Clavis error! (This is what happens when you write and listen to Code Geass XDDD)

Alright. Enough fun facts. Let's do this.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_I am so sorry. I am so sorry."_

Decim whispered as he lay on the purple floor of Quindecim. In his arms was the Chiyuki doll.

"_Chiyuki...I am so sorry. For everything." _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 5: White Shadows - 100 **

Castra was on the couch sucking on a blue lollipop while staring at the ceiling lost in her thoughts, while Clavis sat in the bar stool near Quin who was getting drunk at his counter top, drooling on his counter. A pissed off Ginti was wiping some glasses while giving Quin a dirty look at the mess she was making. They have been silent for a few hours after their "observation" of theirs in Nona's little get together. No one wanted to talk about it and decided to "hang out" in Viginti. That is until finally Quin slammed the bar counter with a firm fist which surprised everyone.

"THAT'S IT! ***hic*** AIN'T WE GONNA TALK 'BOUT WHAT JUST ***hic* **FREAKING HAPPENED!?" Quin screeched while grabbing a bottle of vodka and shaking it, getting splashes of substances everywhere.

"DAMN IT WOMAN! YOU ARE GETTING DROOL AND BOOZE ON MY COUNTERTOP!" Ginti roared as he slapped a white towel in the counter and began to wipe furiously in a rapid motion.

"DON'T ***hic*** CHANGE THE SUBBBB-JEEECTTTT!" Quin started as slammed the glass bottle onto the counter top which broke, covering the entire counter with alcohol and glass shards.

Clavis and Castra snickered as they watched the multiple veins that popped into Ginti's forehead.

"FUCKING HELL!" He roared out as he began to slam the table. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT? HUH!? DECIM IS A FUCKING IDIOT? HOW HE'S GETTING WHAT'S COMING TO HIM? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT YOU DIRTY DRUNKARD!?"

"Nooooo!" Quin snapped out slowly as she stood from the stool and glared at Ginti.

"That's enough you two!" Castra interrupted as she stood up from her couch and ran toward the bar. "I know we are a little shaken up from today's event but that does not mean we should take our anger out on eachother."

"Yeah." Clavis agreed as he pushed Ginti away from Quin. "Besides. Arguing won't solve…"

The room remained quiet for a moment.

"I don't understand ***hic*** why Decim did that." Quin admitted openly while staring at the floor, her cheeks flushed. "Poor kid."

"Yeah, perhaps Nona's boy was under a lot of pressure and just made the wrong choice." Castra pointed out as she crossed her arms and rubbed her elbows.

"I really hate to admit this but I never pegged him as an idiot. Man, was I wrong. Maybe he was too stupid to realize what was happening and just snapped." Giniti muttered as he scratched his head.

Clavis shook his head. "You all still don't get it do you?"

The three figures turned to their green haired friend.

"It was never about _why _he did what he did. It's about _who_ he did it for that bothers everyone." Clavis stated who was crossing his arms and staring at Ginti's dolls.

"The human woman..." Castra and Quin both answered.

Ginti scoffed. "What makes you a human would bother us?"

"It's not really about the human woman. It's about how Decim was _affected_ by the human woman. She clearly was important to Decim. To him, she was a significant part of his existence."

"Significant? How the hell does that make sense? We exist to judge humans. Arbiters like us can't feel or- " Ginti started but was interrupted by Clovis who held a hand right in front of him.

"Seriously Ginti. No offense but you really are the last person to talk."

"Excuse me?"

Clavis said nothing for a moment and calmly walked over to Ginti's figurines. He picked up the one with the auburn hair and stared at red haired arbiter. He began to make swing his arm as if to throw the doll in his hand away.

"HEY DON'T TOUCH THAT! PUT THAT DOWN!"

Clavis smiled. He was still holding onto the doll with the beauty mark and gently placed her back onto the counter and then his grin grew wider. "As I suspected. Ginti your opinion is irrelevant if you are against Decim."

"What do you mean?" Ginti asked now genuinely confused and slightly fuming at the elevator host.

"Can't tell you. You'll find out in time. Eventually." Clavis muttered as he sat back down in the stool.

Castra gave Quin a weird look and looked back at Clavis. "I still don't understand. What was the point of this just now?"

Clavis waved his hand. "It's something I can't explain. Well in this case, it's more like I won't. At least for now anyway. All I can say, this is just the beginning."

"Of what?" Quin asked as she placed a hand to her head. "I got a headache. Just tell us."

The green haired man tapped onto the counter and stared at the figures again before facing away from dolls and the group of three.

"Of change. The beginning of change."

With that Clavis began to walk for the elevator and waved to his confused colleagues. "Love to stay and chat but I just remembered I got something to do. Bye-Bye"

* * *

"Nona...I still don't understand and as of right now I am not happy with the results." Oculus started as he turned to her.

They were still in the room where they just witnessed Decim reincarnated a young woman who should have been voided. This act stunned some of the guests in the room but at the same time did not surprise young manager that much. This made Oculus all the more annoyed with his favorite pool partner.

"It's simple really. I wanted to see if dolls such as ourselves who are not injected with human feelings, can observe an arbiter _with_ feelings judging humans and see if they are somehow affected in anyway." Nona smiled a little too sweetly even for Oculus's taste.

The old man stared at her for a moment and sighed. "_Nona_, for the love of-You know as well as I do, arbiters and other beings in the afterlife such as ourselves are _not _capable of feeling things like empathy. Sure, we are allowed to have such distinct personality traits, but we can _never_ feel complex emotions like humans. All except Decim but we both know the reason for that. After all we are-"

"- All dummies. A select few of us, came out of the void, and were re-animated into this place to judge the human beings. We live for that _very purpose_. We all _can't_ experience death nor feel emotions. In doing so, we would be _too close_ to being human." Nona recited.

"Knowing all this Nona, especially the last rule I implemented, why in the world would you go so far as to push Decim so far? This is once again, another doomed experiment like all those years ago. What was the point of this?"

Nona looked above the ceiling and had a somewhat distinct look in her eyes.

"It all goes back to before. All those years ago. I was told here in the very same spot when we watched Decim judge that woman in her first lifetime, you told me that implanting human emotions into an arbiter was uncalled for. You even went so far as to initiate a fourth rule: Arbiters can not work hand to hand with humans for it will ruin them."

Oculus nodded. "Yes. I am aware of that."

"Even so...You still don't get it, do you?" Nona asked as her eyes finally tore from the ceiling and gave an intense gaze as the old man before her.

"I honestly don't. Nona." Oculus responded with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Since that human woman's departure, Decim never worked alongside a human again. He was allowed to keep his human emotions and he still judged people. But there was a new change in him. So much so, he even began to change on how he judged humans. He is no longer quick to judge but wishes to see the entire picture of a human's past, actions and behavior. We both know his attachment to the human woman was strong but we didn't realize how great of an impact it left on him. "

"Naturally. I remember what I saw in the video long ago. The arbiter kept his emotions. Clearly he might change but he still lives for his purpose which is to judge humans." Oculus noted as he began to scratch his head. "I don't see how what's that got to do with anything."

"No. I don't believe judging humans is his main purpose as an arbiter anymore."

"What?"

Nona crossed her arms and looked at Oculus with a serious face. "I bet you didn't even notice, but for the last one hundred human years exactly, Decim has been keeping track of a certain human woman to come back to Quindecim."

"That's oddly specific. How would you know-"

"Because Decim has been recording human time, recording all her past lifetimes, and even began to talk to the doll that looks like that woman." Nona interrupted gently. "I never realized it from the start but since the encounter of her first lifetime, Decim developed something more than just fondness for the human. Why you might ask? _She _became his _entire purpose_."

Oculus blinked for a moment. "What do you mean developed? Of course, he has feelings now but he is still an arbiter. How on earth could he develop something for a human soul? Also how can you assume that she is just "his purpose"? Even go so far, as to say he developed very complex emotions for one out of how many guests that pass in Quindecim? "

"It's not the number of guests that enter the death realm that matter. All it takes is just one human soul to make a very huge difference." Nona reasoned as he looked at the Oculus.

"What makes you so sure about that?"

Nona gave an empty laugh. "More proof? Fine let's talk about my other arbiter, Ginti."

Oculus gave her a weird look. "What about him?"

"Surely you must have known. Although he wasn't implanted with human emotions about a hundred years ago, there was one human girl who stuck around after she played a game at Viginti. Ginti allowed her to stay which I knew this action alone was odd even for him. Finally when the time came, he gave her the choice to reincarnate or go into the void with another human male the girl had admired. In the end, she chose the void but she was content with her decision. But the importance of that situation wasn't about the girl but rather how she _affected_ Ginti in some way. We all know Ginti isn't the type to question judgements not unless the human was a unique case. I don't know if you noticed but one Ginti's dolls resembles that very girl. I think he didn't realize at the time but perhaps he in some way also admires certain humans and respects them through his mini figurines. True he doesn't understand the depths of emotions like Decim but that doesn't mean Ginti can not _feel_."

Nona nodded giving him a few moments to register the new information. "True Ginti was never part of the experiment but his experience only just motivated me to go more in depth with this experiment on Decim. Do you still need me to explain what I hoped you gain from the result?"

"Which was what exactly?" Oculus asked feeling more and more impatient with the young woman in front of him.

Nona's eyes fell to the floor but then looked at Oculus. "The whole point of this little experiment of mine was not only proving something you said all those years ago, was in fact wrong, but there was something else. I wanted to show you it's _not _working with hand to hand with humans that will _ruin us,_ but rather _our lack of exposure_ to humans that will destroy us, isn't it?"

Oculu's eyes widen for a moment as she proceeded to walk forward to him as she continued.

"You said so yourself arbiters must make judgements since it is _our purpose_. Whom do we judge Oculus? Humans. Whether we work hand to hand with humans or judge them, the fact remains we will _always_ be near humans no matter if we emotionally distant ourselves from them. We observe them and at times communicate with them when we need to. We don't feel anything toward them at first anyway. However, if a certain guest comes here that sparks our interest, that's when everything changes doesn't it? At first I couldn't understand why but the answer was in front of me the entire time. It was so simple. Yes, _we are dummies_ but at some point in the past, we were once very much _alive and human_. However, whatever we did in our past, we had earned our fates to be cast off into the void. The place where humans in the afterlife are casted as dummies if we are not worth to be reincarnated. Then depending on what we were voided, we were reanimated, our memories of our human lives erased and our personalities altered, and become these things we are labeled as arbiters...Is that not right, Oculus?"

He didn't respond but she took his silence as a yes before she continued.

"So in a sense we were all once _very much human_ in the past. We were brought back to _exist_ but _not to live_. Yet, in some cruel twist of fate, our purpose in life is to judge humans. Watching humans either being reincarnated: watching them get another chance at life something we arbiters never had, or watch a human go to the void, the essence of an arbiter's birthplace, but also the place of pure torment."

Oculus gave her a weird yet serious look as she continued.

"Either way, we may not be able to form bonds with humans at first and sure maybe arbiters have had their original emotions stripped from them. However, that does not mean it isn't possible we can develop such feelings. The only differences is we both know Decim is aware of his feelings. What about the rest? True they are not implanted with feelings but that doesn't eliminate the possibility we all _can_ feel."

Oculus tapped the side of his left thigh with his left finger slowly as if he was thinking of something clever to say. Finally after a minutes or so, he finally settled with, "I see. So you figured this all out?"

"Yes."

"Well then. You are clever Nona. I give you that." He started as he began to walk toward her, his arms in his pockets, and wearing a both an annoyed look in his eye. "Like I told you before, these rules were set to protect the arbiters. Nona, I thought you were smarter than this. We used to see it in memories of other human beings. The reason the human world is so chaotic is because humans judging humans solves nothing. If anything it makes things worse. We see it in the memories of every guest here, wars, racism, poverty, need I go on? That's why the human world isn't any good. Here in the afterlife, you can see we have maintain peace and order. No one here feels anything negative and no one gets hurt. What is wrong with existing in such a world?"

Nona looked at him with almost a sad and tired expression. "Existing is not the same thing as living, Oculus."

Oculus sighed and rubbed his temples. "Can you imagine if arbiters had emotions, do you honestly think they could handle the weight of having feelings if they make judgements onto other humans?"

Nona considered what he said for a moment and then reasoned back.

"It's not whether it's right or wrong...It should each be our own choice. Rather than having the decision be made for us. Wiping our memories, making us into blank slates to do judge humans without feelings seems rather pointless in itself. At the very least, we should receive memories so we can understand humans in a better level to ensure accurate judgments. So Oculus that was my overall point. About one hundred human years ago, you told me suffering was nothing but a concept the living had burden of enduring. I told you a judgment must be accompanied by suffering or what's its purpose? Too suffer but to stand firm. That's what it is to live! It's what gives life meaning! Only this time, I am here to tell you again it's not just a concept. We arbiters _did _live once. We _did _have lives. We **did **have souls once. Even though we had our emotions stripped away from us, our memories wiped clean, and live for the sole duty to judge humans, we still exist. We are living. We may not be _alive _true but we very much exist. Therefore judging humans shouldn't be a job but a privilege. With that, we too should have emotions and judge humans in way we can relate to one another. Arbiters without understanding what it means to be human...that will be the thing that _ruins_ us!"

There was only silence in the room. The bearded man looked at the young woman for a moment, rubbing his chin for a moment, and nodded.

"Now that I got your point, which I now understand but still don't agree with, what do you want me to do?"

"Well for starters, I would like things to start changing. It doesn't have to be today or tomorrow. All I ask for right now is the chance for negotiation."

Oculus tighten his mouth shut for a moment and nodded. " Very well Nona. If you feel greatly about this and seeing as you still are my favorite person in this place, I will grant you this. However, I request one condition."

"What is it?" Nona asked, already feeling uneasy but still appearing to be firm. "What do you want?"

"This involves the matter of Decim." He started while stroking his beard. "That boy of yours has done something he knew he shouldn't have."

Nona eyes glared at him. "You promised me you wouldn't-"

"I wouldn't interfere with your experiment. Correct. I kept my end of the deal. But it seems now this experiment of yours is over." The old man stated as he continued to stroke his purple beard and then pointing at the screen. "Then I can do anything I wish."

Nona stiffed for a moment and then clenched her fists. "What are you planning to do?"

"I haven't decided at the moment. Normally, mistakes can be overlooked but this was taking it too far. I let go what happened one hundred years ago because I didn't really see any fault in his part. I let it slide. But allowing him to get away with something again? No. We can't have that. It would become a bad habit and I don't want him to get any ideas. Decim knew that specific human woman was supposed to go straight into the void. But he reincarnated her for _selfish_ reasoning. There must be consequences Nona."

The young girl began to tremble slightly with anger. "What kind of consequences?"

Oculus smiled. "I understand right now he's clearly not in state where we both should bother him. So I will allow him to not have him any guests for a few days. Until he has reached somewhat of a logical state of mind, then you must visit him. There, you will give him some of my options of punishment. If you agree to these conditions when I will give you my word to discuss about the negotiations of your proposal. "

Nona's eyes widen in the meaning behind this. "Are you telling me _I _have to be the one to tell Decim that he will determine his own fate?"

He nodded. "Just be grateful I am sparing him. If I didn't feel some sort of pity for the doll of yours, than I would have sent him straight into the void without the possibility of becoming an arbiter. However, like I told before. This is all on you. You started this and now you must be the one to end this."

"This is not fair." Nona said as her hands clenched into fists. "Why should he suffer for what I-"

"Fair? My dear Nona. Haven't you heard? Why would you assume the afterlife is fair when life itself isn't? There are always consequences for an individual's actions. That's one of the few things humans and arbiters share. Don't act like you won't be getting anything out of it. I gave you my word we will negotiate a deal of how we deal with judgements and all you need to do is show me how badly you want this."

Nona trembled slightly feeling severely frustrated at the fact the old man has put her into a difficult position.

"So let me be very clear again on what you want me to do. You will give me options of his punishment. Then I present these options of punishment to Decim. Then he will choose his fate based on what I present to him? That is all?"

Oculus smiled. "As simple as that."

Nona looked at him seriously for a moment and gave out a soft sigh. "I guess I am no position to refuse aren't I?"

"See?" The old man stated happily. "Now that wasn't so hard."

"Easy for you to say." Nona started as she gave the man a dirty look. "Fine. I will tell him in a few hours though if you don't mind. Must he also make a decision in this very moment or day? Considering the state he is in? "

Oculus considered this for a moment and scratched his beard. "Well, I already have some ideas of his punishment. I suppose since he has feelings know, these punishments will reflect on his emotions, and be the determining factor on what he chooses. Alright. I will allow him at least one week to make up his decision if he feels the need to think things over."

Nona nodded. "Alright then. So tell me what did you have in mind regarding the consequences."

* * *

"Decim?"

The arbiter was on the floor of his Quindecim embracing the Chiyuki doll. He didn't turn to look at his visitor since he already sensed her presence the moment she stepped out of the elevator.

"Nona..." He softly whispered.

"Decim, I am so sorry to come in unexpectedly but we really need to discuss something important."

He seemed slightly unfazed for a moment and then he nodded once indicating to Nona he was listening but still refusing to look at her.

"I am sorry to have to tell you this but I have a confession to make. I have been observing you for a while in Quindecim."

Dead silence filled the room while Decim stood very still for a moment. He took a deep breath and exhaled a shuddering breath.

"I see." Decim muttered out finally as he sat up from his bed. "How long have you known?"

"Since the human woman's first lifetime after she came into Quindecim. I know you have been keeping track of the woman Decim. For more than hundred human years."

The arbiter finally turned to face her. "I don't understand."

Nona sighed and was feeling quite shy at the moment. "I know you have had a special attachment to the human woman-I mean Chiyuki, Decim. After her judgement one hundred years ago, I still began to monitor your behavior. At first I thought this would be a great way to to prove a point across to a superior of mine but the more I invested I became in this observation the more I wanted to see how it would play out. In the end, I never realized how severe consequences would be. Or at the very least, they didn't matter to me at the time as much as it does right now."

Decim remained silent and lowered his gaze from her. "In other words you knew how long I have been suffering."

Nona's eyes widen for a moment. "Decim I-"

He shot his hand up. "It is not an accusation. It is oddly comforting. I assume normally one should get angry and throw a tantrum at finding out someone has been watching you for a while. Yet, I don't see it that way. Right now, I feel oddly relieved someone has been watching me go through what I have gone through. At least, someone I know, witnessed my inner troubles. I know it is not the same as understanding but it is better than nothing."

The arbiter began to stand up slowly placing the the doll carefully onto the floor. He then looked at his manager with a slightly troubled expression. "So you saw her? Her fourth lifetime."

Nona nodded as she slightly whispered. "Yes. I did. I'm afraid it wasn't just me. But one of the higher ups also saw what you did. I apologize Decim but I am afraid we cannot let what you did, go unnoticed."

Decim took an unnecessary deep breath, "I understand. Truth be told, I was expecting this after today's actions. Will you tell me my punishment?"

Nona nodded. "After some discussion, we came to one conclusion. My superior and I decided you would be the one to decide your own punishment."

Decim's head shot up in surprise. "What?" The arbiter finally looked at her somewhat uneasy. "I do not understand."

"One of my superiors came up with several punishments. Three to be exact to choose from. I will recite them to you. Then you shall decide for yourself what your own punishment shall be."

The arbiter's eyes widen a little. This sounded somewhat a little _too good_ to be true. He knew there had to be a catch. Still, he hung onto hope there was an option that was not too terrible.

"Very well." He finally whispered. "I understand."

"I will recite them to you and now."

The arbiter nodded not being able to stare at her while Nona lifted a pointer finger.

Nona held up her index finger. "Option One: You will resume your duties as an arbiter and remain in Quindecim. But there is _one condition_. You _must_ have your entire memories _wiped out_ and _clean_ like a blank slate. A new start where we forget the whole thing. However, this means you will _not_ remember your experience with that woman and her lifetimes at all."

Decim eyes widen and he let out a muttered sound that was hard for Nona to understand. Clearly it was a negative response. He looked at the Chiyuki doll for a moment and closed her eyes. Nona then proceeded to hold up her index and added her middle finger.

"Option Two: You will resume your duties as an arbiter and remain in Quindecim. Your memories will not be tampered with. Yet, you will, from this day forward and forever, _never_ to be able to have that woman as a guest in Quindecim. She will be sent elsewhere and from there you are _never_ to ask of her existence again."

The arbiter closed his eyes and his stomach felt like it had immense pressure. Nona gave him a moment before she realized he nodded as if to say she should continue and held up another finger.

"Option Three: You must return to the void until your punishment term is over. As you know this is a place where your soul falls in a never ending space and one dwells in there with all their negative emotions. The memories that you are allowed to keep will only be the painful ones that the girl and of all her lifetime's had to suffer. You will stay there until the punishment term is over. If somehow, you become an arbiter again, you will have no memory of your existence as an arbiter and memories of the woman. We will allow the woman to visit Quindecim but there is a chance you won't remember her at all. There's a very slim chance you will remember her. It all depends on how my superior feels about it."

Decim looked absolutely terrified and had a look of sadness that even made Nona feel uncomfortable.

The arbiter hung his head down. "I see. Must I decide now?"

"If you want to yes." Nona crossed her arms. "But if you want to think about your options carefully, we decided to give you one full human week. That is if you want to re-evaluate the options."

He looked at her for a moment and turned to the Chiyuki doll for a moment. He stared down at the Chavvot dolls and at the the book.

Finally said "There is no need."

"I choose...Option Three. "

"What?" Nona asked a little surprised. "Why on earth would you choose that one?"

Decim looked at "I must confess, I do not like any of those options. But I know options one and two are the ones I disliked the most."

Nona blinked. "Why is that?"

Decim put his finger on his chin for a moment, thinking how to explain this as simple as possible.

"The way I see it is this. I never want to lose my memories of Chiyuki. I do not wish to have her come into Quindecim, without recognizing her. That would be devastating to me. Although, nor would I want to exist with my memories of her but be never able to see her again. That is too painful for me. As selfish as it may seem, I must be honest. Those are two types of existences I do not want for myself because they do not involve Chiyuki."

"I understand those points but..." Nona stated as she nodded but then gave him a curious look.

"Yet, is that the _main reason_ why you are settling with Option Three? If you think about it, you will have only painful memories of the woman as you enter the void but then you will have them wiped out. Then in a chance you might have her as a guest, you will not remember her."

Decim closed his eyes for a moment trying as he began to hold his head, trying to get rid of the throbbing pain from his head.

"I understand it may not seem logical. But something inside me is telling me this is a better option for me. True. The thought of entering the void is something I am not looking forward to. I also don't want to get my memories wiped clean. However, if in the void, I get to hang onto those feelings of Chiyuki, even if they are negative… a little bit longer...then it is enough for me. I can bear the void with those painful memories because I will have memories of her and her lifetimes with me. Then when the times come, when I do lose them, I know I won't regret it because I know even though I won't remember her, I will see her again in another lifetime. But I am placing my own gamble onto the chance to… to..."

"To what?"

"..."

"All for the sake of a small chance to see her again and remember her?" Nona suggested as her eyes widen at Decim. "Or is it something more?"

"Yes." Decim started as he finally opened his eyes, staring at her, no longer willingly to deny the feelings inside.

"If there is one thing I am certain, is that her spirit will reach out to me. In every lifetime and form. She has influenced me in more ways than any other guest I had the pleasure to encounter in my entire existence. Her spirit was what triggered something in me. Her spirit has the ability to affect people and beings like me. So in other words, I am placing a bet we _will_ remember each other and if not, we will create new memories together in the future. I am placing all my chances on that."

The room was dead silent and for a moment before a smirk appeared on the young manager's face. "

You know Decim, you really are something. I'm glad you turned out the way you did."

"Excuse me?"

She then stepped forward and pat his shoulder. "Nothing. Just thinking out loud again."

"Shall we get going?" Decim said as he grabbed the doll. "I-I wish to go now."

Nona stared at the female mannequin and then nodded. "Very well. Let's get going then."

* * *

Decim stared at the elevator in silence while Nona observed him. "I never thought I would ever be leaving this place."

Nona's raised an eyebrow as the arbiter continued to watch masks above the elevators. His eyes lingered at the white mask on his left. Slowly his blue eyes drifted to the red one right above him.

He breathed in for a moment. He lifted the Chiyuki mannequin doll in front of him, staring at it.

"Decim?"

The arbiter did not respond to his manager but instead began to embrace the mannequin. He began to brush the female mannequin's hair and rubbed the doll's back gently. Nona's eyes widen slightly at his action. His action did not feel strange to her but rather pitiful. No. Sad was the correct term.

"Nona…" He gently stated still hugging the female doll. " If it is possible. I-I have one request."

"I want you to look after her."

The manager nodded. "I understand. I will take care all of your dolls."

Decim shook his head, still hugging the mannequin. "It is not what I meant although I would appreciate that gesture as well. What I wanted was…"

"Oh. Right. You mean this do-_her_. This one." Nona started as she began to step forward and widen her arms. "I will take _her_ up to my sanctuary."

He broke away from the Chiyuki doll for a moment and then smiled. "Nona will now look after you. Do not worry, alright Chiyuki?"

The doll said nothing as usual. That still didn't stop Decim from smiling slightly. He finally settled the doll carefully down at the manager's arms. Nona was carrying the mannequin bridal like style and despite how little she was, she was able to carry the mannequin quite well.

The arbiter paused. "Thank you Nona. Thank you very much."

He did something rather unexpected. He bent down and embraced Nona. The manager's pupil's dilated at this action. He quickly let go and then gave her a small smile.

"I am ready now."

Nona's violet eyes and shook slowly for a second. "Decim…"

The arbiter entered the elevator slowly and turned.

"I understand I must be punished for my actions but I do not have any regrets."

"No regrets?" The manager repeated. "But why?"

Decim stared at the door and then looked at the mannequin.

"I finally realized something. Something I think deep down I knew for a while. I just didn't have the words to describe it."

Nona blinked. "Describe what?"

"What I was feeling this entire time."

"Which was what?"

A flashback of Chiyuki's past lives entered his mind. The first one of the elegant and patient Chinami, then the innocent and cute Chisaki, the spunky and confident Chizuru, and then kind but broken Chieko. All of them entered Quindecim. All had lived different lives. All had lived different experiences. All had different experiences. If one were to ask Decim what these lifetimes were to him, he would respond white shadows. White which represented all their pure souls yet they were all shadows of the person they once were. They all represented the different aspects of the being that once entered his life. Chiyuki. She was white light that entered Quindecim and the shadow that lingered there. Different lives. Same Soul. All of it was precious to him.

"My fondness for her…" He merely whispered a small smile appearing in his face as he face began to well up in tears.

"Ha? Fondness? You mean-"

Then it hit Nona. That conversation from all those years ago. The very exact conversation with why the human woman chose the void in order to save her husband who was reincarnated. Ironic. Who knew it would come full circle a hundred years later. Only this time around, Decim understood the concept very well.

" I see." Nona stated lightly.

"Will you watch over her if you can?" Decim whispered faintly.

"Yes. I said I would-"

"Not just her." Decim interrupted. "I mean-her. The real her. Her soul."

Nona blinked for a moment and she nodded. "I will. I give you my word Decim."

"Thank you once again Nona."

"Of course Decim."

The elevator doors began to make a sound.

"It's time." He whispered as the door was closing in slowly.

"Farewell Decim."

"Farewell Nona…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Decim felt the elevator floor dropping down rapidly. He saw his white skin peeling on his hand to reveal a shiny, cream colored, and hard mannequin skin. He grunted and slid down the elevator and -

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The elevator stopped.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Decim slightly flew up and fell forward.

"What's going on here? What's happening."

"**Decim." **

The arbiter looked up, his eyes widen in disbelief. He thought for a moment he lost it since he was hearing a voice. This shouldn't be happening. This shouldn't-

"**Decim! Are you alright?" **

"Nona...Is that you? How are you able to communicate with-"

"**I am sorry Decim…Truly I am. But there isn't much time to explain." **

"I don't understand."

"**I am not going to let it end it like this. At least not now. Not like this. " **

"What? Nona, forgive me. I don't understand-"

"**CLAVIS!" **

"_**Yes, Nona?" **_

"Clavis?"

"**Is everything prepared? You know what do correct?" **

"_**Way ahead of you. I reviewed everything beforehand. Leave it all to me."**_

"**Thank you Clavis." **

_"_**_Not a problem Nona._" **

"Nona, I am sorry. Forgive me but I don't understand-"

Suddenly the elevator began to shake. Decim fell over once again. Then before Decim could process anything, the elevator zoomed upward rapidly. Decim held onto a bar near his right side. He glanced over to his hand and noticed the pieces of his flesh were coming back together.

'_Impossible...What is happening to me?'_

Before he could finish, a glimmering light entered the elevator. Decim's eyes winced and then looked above elevator. The roof of the elevator was disappearing and being replaced with a shimmering rays of what appeared to be sunlight and sparkles. He turned to see the walls of the elevator slowly shifting away. A warm feeling entered Decim's body and as he looked at his hands, he noticed they were slowly fading in color. His gazed then turned to his waist and feet and noticed they were slowly becoming transparent as well.

"What's _happening_ to me?"

"**One chance. I am giving you **_**one**_ **chance, Decim. Don't mess this up."**

Decim turned his attention toward the ceiling saw nothing rays of light in shades of soft golds and white. The voice belonged to Nona but that didn't make the arbiter feel any better.

"W-what? _One chance_? For what? Nona I don't understand."

**"Can't explain now. You will understand soon. One chance. Don't mess this up. " **

"Go where? I am sorry Miss Nona. You have to tell me what's going on."

"**To acknowledge your feelings." **

"My what?"

"**Go!" **

"Nona! I don't understand."

"**Go find **_**her **_**Decim."**

"What?"

"**You know who I am talking about."**

"I honestly do not Nona-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Go find her, Decim. Go find Chiyuki."**


	7. Chapter 6: Dreams - Part 1

**Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE POST! **I BET YOU MISSED ME AND MY LONG DOTS! XD

**I am currently working now **(yay got a job)** so that's why I have been posting this chapter. Really this one was super hard to write for me since it me it's more necessary writing than getting to the good stuff. But I felt it had to be written for the story. **

Just wanted to say "**THANK YOU!"** to all the readers and reviewers for all the positive feedback. I'm so happy you all seem to love this story. I am not giving up this story and I do have everything planned out. It will just take longer for me to post the last few chapters so please keep that in mind.

**I decided this chapter will either be a 2 or 3 part fic before I write the FINAL chapter. Only because if I add them altogether you would have to wait more time for it and it won't just be too long to read. XD **

**This part will focus on the beginnings. Then part 2 which I'm working on focuses more on what I think the readers want. It will be slightly confusing but everything will be explained in time. **

**So I hope you enjoy the** FIRST PART** of this chapter. Don't hate me too much for that cliffhanger. **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Go find her, Decim. Go find Chiyuki." _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As Decim heard these words, he blinked. He couldn't comprehend what he heard. How on earth was he supposed to find-"

Before he knew it, the arbiter looked at his entire body that was now completely invisible. Yet he was still able to see what was happening all around him. The elevator doors and walls were no longer being seen. Instead, as Decim looked up, he saw what would appear to be a luminating giant white hole which was far beyond his reach and seemed to be traveling farther and farther no matter how fast he was going. This normally would be so frightening yet the atmosphere of the room. The bright beams of shimmering and glittering lights of yellow, gold, and white made Decim feel warm and secure. He felt strangely calm and serene considering how fast he was going.

Suddenly, he looked up and then saw a the white hole getting closer and closer. Then for a split second, but what felt like frozen moment in time for Decim, the entire room that was covered in many shades of light began to slowly fade away like a burning candle that was dying out. In it's place the room began to stream out images. Not just any images. They were his memories of his existence in Quindecim. The time he woke up and saw Nona who was waiting for him. His training process to be an arbiter. Meeting Ginti, Clavis, and Quin at Quindecim. Meeting his first guest. He saw many guests that entered Quindecim and began to remember every single name and story. He saw Chiyuki. All his memories being played out before him. Every single one. In front of him. Up until the point he bid Nona farewell.

Suddenly the entire room began to fade into black and before he knew it, Decim found himself passing through the white hole and he began to hear faint voices. Then in an instant the arbiter found his mind was slowly being wiped clean as he felt his memories that were burning in his mind a second ago, now slowly fading away. Oddly enough still, he was at when he opened his eyes, the white atmosphere began to slowly fade to black and then -"

* * *

Chapter 6: Dreams - Part 1

"PUSH. PUSH. PUSH. THAT'S IT!"

"AAARGGGHHHHHHH…"

"Just a little more, Mila sweetheart. You are so close."

"Oh god-I can't. I just-AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"You can do it. You are doing grea."

"Let's try this again Mila. When you are ready."

"Okay...Oooohhh….Rrrr..AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHH!"

"I see the head! Honey, just a few more pushes. "

"Push! Push!"

"AAAHH...Oh, Oh. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Wahhhh Wahhhh Wahhhh!"

"Congratulations Mr. and . It's a boy!"

The young mother of twenty six, smiled at her newborn while the father was shaking in happiness and disbelief. The baby boy with white hair and dark blue eyes like his mother, but pale complexion as well as his facial structure looks like his father, was crying for a few seconds as the nurses held for the parents to see.

"That's our baby boy."

"Our son."

"Oh my god."

The nurses began to clean the baby and began to swaddle him into a yellow blanket and gave him a small baby blue cap on top of his head. Then one of the nurse's assistant handed the baby over to the exhausted new mother who had a huge grin on her face.

"How adorable. Ibuki honey, he looks just like you." The mother whispered as she began to lightly laugh.

The father nodded. "He may have my skin and face structure but he got his beauty from you."

The mother lightly blushed as they looked down their baby boy. He was blinking a few times before getting a good glimpse of his parents. He gave a small smile and began to close his eyes to sleep. The mother laughed. "Seems like he has your personality."

"Huh?"

The mother gave a sly grin. "He falls fast asleep just like you."

He laughed. "Okay. I will give you that. But look. He's calm and quiet just like you Mila."

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD. I TOLD YOU I KNOW THE HEAD MEDICAL DIRECTOR IN THIS FREAKING HOSPITAL. LET ME IN TO SEE MY NEPHEW DAMN IT. "

"MISS! VISITING HOURS ARE OVER SINCE IT'S PAST MIDNIGHT. PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME CALL SECURITY."

"FIGHT ME!"

"WHAT?"

"SCREW THIS. I'M GOING IN!"

"MISS WAIT!"

The couple turned to each other at the shouting match that took place outside that hall, and looked at bursting door, and out came a young teenager/adult of eighteen. The young girl had blonde butterscotch blonde hair in soft curls that some were dyed in thick red black streaks in the bottom of her curls, almond shaped green eyes, and the same peachy skin as the woman who gave birth. She had on a dark blue washed out jeans, wearing a black tank top underneath a teal fishnet poncho and red doc marten boots. An odd combination at first glance but not one unfamiliar at the woman who gave birth. She smiled at the girl immediately.

"Erna!'

"Heya Sis!"

The young teen ran and hugged her older sister in her hospital bed. She then noticed the little bundle of joy in her older sister's arms. She smiled as Mila gave her son to her. Erna took him and held him gently while bouncing slowly up and down.

"And what do we have here? Is this my adorable new nephew."

"MISS! I DO NOT KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE BUT I HAVE CALLED SECURITY AND THEY WILL BE ESCORTING YOU OUT OF THIS-" The young nurse stopped dead in her tracks and then bowed down. "Forgive me, Mr. Tsukino. I did not realize you were in this room. I was trying to warn this young woman that visiting hours are over and claimed she was your family relation and-"

"It's okay, Miss Suzu. I haven't introduced her to the staff since she hadn't visited this hospital yet. She's indeed my family relation. My sister in law to be exact. This is Erna Krämer, my wife's little sister. I hope you inform the staff she will be assisting with my wife tomorrow all day and night so the visiting hours does not apply to her. Just in case, I think a temporary badge should be made for her."

Erna stuck her tongue out the nurse and gave her a smug look. "Yeah…"

Suzu blushed. "Forgive me, sir. I-I-"

Ibuki sighed. "It is fine, Miss Suzu. Let's just forget this whole thing ever happened. You are dismissed."

"Th-Thank you, Medical Director Tsukino." The nurse squeaked as she bowed and fled from the room in embarrassment.

Erna gave a grin as she turned to her brother in law. "Technically bro. I am studying to be a nurse. So this temporary badge _should be_ permanent since I am planning to move here and work in this very hospital to be close to Mila, my adorable nephew, and my awesome brother-in-law who will no doubt accept me the internship program without me filing an application."

The young man raised an eyebrow and cracked a slight smirk. "You know if I wasn't a surgeon here and my older brother and I were co-owners of this hospital, that fact you're wife's little sister and future aunt of my son, maybe just maybe your chances would have been slim."

"Pfft." Erna scoffed as Mila and Ibuki laughed.

"Erna. This is so exciting! Do you really mean it? Are you really planning to move here?" Mila asked as she happily held younger sister's shirt gently.

"Of course!" The young girl nodded. "I mean sure mother and father are going to miss me. Who wouldn't? I'm the baby! They still miss you. No worries though. Big bro Gunter and Ingrid are moving in the mansion with their kids there."

Mila smiled. "How nice. I hope our sister in law gets all the help from our parents and the house staff."

"Ingrid is so excited for that." Erna commented as she giggled before remembering her other crazy nieces and nephews. "Oh and they told me to tell you both they are all so sorry they couldn't be here right now. Father and Gunter have a business deal to close and you know how clients are. Ugh. So glad I'm not in charge of the family business. Anyway, everyone is coming in two weeks."

"Oh god." Ibuki said as he sat down in the chair.

Erna laughed hard while Mila scolded at her husband. "Honey! That's rude. They are your family too!"

"It's not that. It's your brother." Ibuki said as he sulked in the corner of the room.

"Haha You are still worried about that. Honey, Gunter loves you." His wife stated a little too sweetly.

Erna laughed. "I still remember Gunter's face at your engagement announcement and how you two were moving to Japan. I never seen Big Bro wanting to kill anyone as much as this guy."

Ibuki sank on his chair while Erna giggled while Mila raised an eyebrow. "Wait until you bring home someone special."

"Well this girl is single and loving it. Plus Gunter knows I'm an ace so he isn't worried anyone would sexually corrupt his little sister."

"Erna!" Mila stated.

"What? It's true. I mean I'm not even interested in that whole concept. Besides if I want kids, I'll adopt with whoever I end up with. Point is. Gunter isn't as worried as me as he is about you."

"Even though I'm a married twenty eight year old woman." Mila flatly stated as her husband rubbed the temple of his forehead.

"Anyway, enough with Gunter. Got a name for the baby?"

"...Well…"

"Are you serious?" Erna started as she rolled her eyes. "You had nine months to decide this. _nine months_!"

"To be fair we had a name." Mila pointed out but then frowned.

The husband nodded. "Originally we liked Hans because since his last name is Japanese, we agreed on a German first name. But the thing is-"

Mila stared at her son. "That's not his name. He's not a Hans. Look at him. It doesn't suit him."

Erna nodded and then blinked for moment as she felt a weird presence enter her mind. Suddenly she had one name on her mind.

"I got a name."

Ibuki rolled his eyes. "Please don't tell me it's a name from one of your grunge, folksy, or heavy metal musicians you listen too? No son of mine will have a name like Sledge, Father Time, or Blaze of the Netherworld, or-"

"Decim."

Both husband and wife blinked for a moment. "Dec-im?"

"I dunno. I mean. He looks like a Decim. Plus he was born in January 1st at after midnight. He was born fifteen minutes in the new year! Or so it says there on his birth certificate. It sounds like Decima which in Roman Mythology, she was a being that controlled the threads of life. Just take off the "A" and we got Decim. Plus it sounds cool and you did want a very unique name for your boy. One people would always remember and most likely not have. Plus it kinda sounds German but could also pass for Japanese right?"

Mila and Ibuki considered Erna's words for a moment and then smiled at one another and then at their son who was fast asleep.

Ibuki smirked. ""Yeah Tsukino, Decim. Huh...Not bad. You know I kind of like it."

The mother nodded in agreement. "Me too. I really love it. Thank you Erna."

"What would you do without me?" The young woman said as she the baby boy to his father.

"Decim it is." Ibuki stated as he stared at his son. "Happy Birthday, my little Decim."

* * *

"_**NONA!" **_

"He's coming."

"Let him come. I have no intention of running away. You should leave Clavis. I wouldn't want you to get mix up in this. At least for now Oculus doesn't suspect you are involved."

Clavis smiled gently at his female superior. "It wouldn't matter if I leave now. Oculus would invade and search my memories with his creepy flower beard trick and find out the role I played in your…"

"Deception." Nona finished for him as she crossed her arms and looking up towards the elevator. "Let's not beat around the bush. I clearly went against orders and for some reason you aided me. Something I never expected but am curious about."

"What can I say? You are not the only one who thinks there should be change around here. Even someone like me can understand the concept of right and wrong and the judgements conducted here are beyond warped in my opinion. I just wanted to be a part of something I know that would help further both our goals. You and I are more alike than you realize." The green haired man reasoned as he stepped out of the elevator and stopped in front of Nona. "As for your choice of words, deception does not into mind in this whole situation. I do not see it that way. No. Far from it actually."

"Oh?" The young manager said, her eyes widening slightly for a second than narrowing. "Care to enlighten me on what my actions were. Because as far as I know my little last minute act of rebellion not to mention committing several taboos such as not only granting an arbiter access to go into the world of the living, is something I wouldn't just shrug off as an act of nobility.

"_**NONA!" **_

Both figures looked up and could hear the elevator coming down near their level which was at Quindecim.

"It seems he found us. No surprise there really." The young woman said as she began to twist the end tail of her braid. "Last chance to make a run for it. I wouldn't hold it against you if you did."

Clavis shook his head. "Thanks but if it's all the same, I knew what I was getting myself into and I intend to see this through to the end. As for your earlier question, your action was not deceiving but kind."

"What?" Nona asked a little annoyed. "What on earth could you possibly-"

"You felt so guilty what you did to Decim all these years in order to prove a point to Oculus, that you decided to give him a chance to find the woman. You put your position and existence at risk all for that sake. If that doesn't qualify as an act of kindness than I don't know what does."

The young manager stayed silent for a moment. "It's not. I just felt I owed it to Decim. After what I put him through...It was the very least I could do. But what about you? What do you gain from this? You took no part of the experiments. So why…?"

Clavis smiled. "True. I had no part in this experiment but I wasn't against it either. Eventually I caught onto what you were doing but found myself curious at the results myself. I mean if I truly felt this whole situation of yours was wrong Nona, I would have ratted you out years ago. Then again, I ain't no snitch but more importantly I wanted to see how this would all play out. I still am actually. So I guess what I gained was having the chance to partake in something that could possibly cause a change on how things are ran around here. Besides, I guess watching Decim judging someone clearly he cares for...it just struck something in me. As seeing he's always been a kind and obedient arbiter, I felt I too owed it to him as well."

"You're an odd one Clavis...you know that?"

The young manager and green haired man looked at one another in a moment until Clavis broke the silence. "Wouldn't be surprised if beardy came in here and kicked us into that elevator and send us straight to the void."

Nona glanced at green haired fellow who with a slight smirk. "If only he were that easy. Knowing him, he would probably give us a huge integration/ lecture about our actions."

"I guess we will know in about fifteen seconds." Clavis replied as he and gave a huge grin. "Considering our circumstances, I get the feeling it won't be so bad."

Nona gave an empty laugh. "Keep telling yourself that."

Before they knew it both of the employers saw their superior kicked the elevators open, and stormed before them. Oculus gave Clavis a confused moment for a second then something registered in his face, and instantly he narrowed his eyes at him before glaring at Nona

"I see. So both of you were in on this."

Nona stood her ground as she replied. "I started this whole thing. I take full-"

"I aided her as much as I could but yes. I played my part in this." Calvis sharply interrupted, frowning for once.

Oculus breathed heavily for a moment and then opened his eyes slowly. "You knew very well, Decim had to be punished Nona. Instead, you went against orders and committed a serious taboo in the process as well. Care to share anything else with me because I honestly can't think of any other thing you can do that could possibly top this."

"You said, clearly I had to punish him. You never indicated when his punishment should be initiated." Nona stated defensively. "Before you do your intimidation tactic followed by a huge speech on the philosophy as an employee of the afterlife, I highly suggest you hear my side of things. I also will propose an interesting offer for my disobedience."

Calvis shook his head knowing full well what she meant while Oculus as furious as he was, still felt the urge to know the reasons for Nona's actions as well as wanting to know what she meant by "offer."

Oculus scoffed as he rubbed his head. "I'm all ears, Nona. Tell me everything. Just keep in mind, I have the right to do what I want with information you are telling me and no words that come from your mouth can possibly save you from what's to come."

"You know in any other situation that would intimidate me but in this case I am confident to say, what am I about to tell you might change your outlook on things." The young manager returned the look with one of her signature "cute" grins. "Where shall I start?"

* * *

And so the white haired boy, grew up very much loved. He was very well behaved from the beginning. Always quiet, hardly ever cried, very respectful and obedient for those around him. He was the ideal child and his parents knew it. His family and relatives adored him and he in turn loved them.

Although this boy had what most considered a life anyone would envy, not all was picture perfect. There was something Decim didn't tell his parents or relatives and he knew from the start he was not would others would consider normal. As long as he can remember since the day after he turned five, Decim had a recurring dreams. They didn't happen every night. Sometimes three times a week.

Shattered memories of a dark indigo room filled with violet and blue lights, stools, and a table filled with drinks he knew it was for adults since they had a small stash at home his parents used for drinking during dinner or cooking. What stuck out from those dreams where two things. A series of different mannequins resembling people with their clothes on. All were unique in their own way. One mannequin displayed in the piano. Others were wearing fancy attire on top of the balcony as if watching down the floor. But there was mannequin that stood out from the rest. In first glance, she was dressed in ordinary attire. Black short jacket, purple tank top, short mini skirt, heels. In his dream he found himself walking towards her and noticed the white strand of hair that stood out from her jet black shoulder length hair. He noticed the plum colored magenta colored lipstick on her face. The woman like doll's eyes were hollow. Or more accurately, the eye shape was carved but no paint or fake eyelids or eyeballs or pupils were displayed in them.

The dream however would always end the same. The young boy would stare at the mannequin and just as he reached his hand to touch the doll woman's hollow eyes, a series of images entered his mind. Light violet eyes. Human eyes. Staring at him with tears. An adult man who's face was cut off from fog except his mouth, was displaying a small smile. Then the images of the light violet eyes widening, still with tears. Then a huge grin. Lips the same dark pink shade as the one seen in the female mannequin.

And every time he woke up, the boy would feel the faded but still damp trails of tears on his face. He would routinely touch the tear streaks and stare at the splotches of tears. He wasn't crying because the dreams scared him but for some odd reason to the boy, those dreams would leave him feeling incredibly sad.

However in time, his parent's eventually knew Decim's behavior in the morning slightly changed. He was more quiet than cheerful and his eyes grew bags as if he hadn't slept at all. They took him to a sleeping specialist and was under some sleeping treatments and medication. His parents assumed it was because their decision to switch Decim with a private home school tutor to start private school. They even thought socializing with other children would be wonderful for him but realized it might have been harder for him then they realized. When it continued, they only assumed it was because he was still adjusting to the change. Decim never told his parents the truth and something told him he never would.

* * *

A year later, the dreams became so routine to the boy, he slowly found himself no longer interested with them. They always started and ended the same way. There was no longer any need to cry or start fearing the dreams. He assumed this was normal( for him anyway) and that he knew the dreams only came in certain days and it would be over.

One day however, a week after he turned six years of age, something did change. A young man appeared in his dream. The man's eyes were slanted and closed. His piercings in his face stood out but not as much as his vibrant green hair with the thick strand of yellow-orange sticking out in the side of his face. This guy reminded him of some of the men in the bands Auntie Erna listened to. What the boy couldn't wrap his head around was the fact he felt he met this man before which made him curious.

The green haired man smiled in a friendly manner and just stood in the middle of the purple tile floor the boy knew so well from his dreams. The boy waited for the young man to do something. However, the man did not make any attempts to make any moves. Then Decim found himself waking up.

For three weeks, the new dream would always be the same. The young man with the piercing and green hair appear and the white haired boy of six would continue to observe the boy for any signs of behavior and for his curiosity any proof the man before him had eyeballs underneath those closed eyelids.

Finally one night, the boy decided to do something different. He wanted to see if interacting with the man would change the dream.

"Who are you, mister?" Decim whispered finally as he took a shy step toward the young man. The man finally tilt his head to his left side as if to examine the boy but he still maintained the smile.

"Hello? Do you have a name?" The boy questioned again. "I know you can hear me."

The green haired man tilted his head back to place and grinned. "Sorry. I was surprised you made the first move so soon. Hi there. My name is Clavis."

"Cla-vis. Well, hello there Mr. Clavis. My name is Decim." The boy replied politely as he gave a slight smile but then frowned. "Why do you keep visiting me in my dreams?"

"You don't have to call me mister. Clavis is just fine." The green haired man started as he kneeled down at his eye level before he continued. "Well, if you want to know the truth. I was ordered to visit you."

Decim blinked for a second. "Ordered? By who?"

"Nona. Does that ring a bell?" Clavis asked but judging by the boy's utterly confused face, he already received his answer. "I see."

Decim shrugged. "I'm sorry. I do not know this Nona. Should I?"

The green haired man reached out and ruffled his white hair. "No worries, Decim. It's not like we are rushing or anything. At least not now. It will come to you. But there's something else I need to ask you."

The white haired boy was going to ask what he meant about rush but then heard he had another question. "I will answer if I get to ask a question."

The young man smiled. "Sounds fair. Very well. Shall I go first or shall you?"

Decim put his finger on his lip for a second. "Umm...You go."

"Have you ever read the book called "Chavvot?" Clavis asked as he reached out from the left side of his coat and pulled out a book and held it close to Decim. "It looks like this."

The boy's blue eyes fell onto the book. It was a sandy brown book cover and had two characters. A boy and a girl. Both smiling. He continued to stare a for a moment until the green haired man told him he could touch the book if he wanted too.

The moment the boy's fingers touched the hardcover of the book, a series of flashbacks came. A series of pictures from the books entered his mind. The first was snow. The second was a boy inside his house. The third was the girl with the huge grin ice skating. Then-

The flashbacks faded away and Decim's mind was back in his dream. Clavis tilted his head.

"Seems like you remembered something?"

He glanced down at the book and whispered. "I...don't know."

A few moments of silence and Decim handed the book to Clavis. "Here. I never read the book before. But it seems...familiar for some reason."

"I can't say I'm surprised." Clavis replied gently scratching his head. The boy tried giving the book back to him but the green haired man shook his head. "I won't be needing it. It belongs here with you."

Decim's wide blue eyes stared widen for a moment before hugging the book back carefully. "Thank you. But what am I-"

"You are supposed to read it." Clavis instructed as he pointed at the book before continuing. "For now the book won't open. It will only open when you are ready to read it."

Decim blinked and stared back at the book before repeating, "When I'm ready? How will I know when to read it?"

"That's something _I _can't tell you. It all depends on me when I say, you will know when the time comes. Just be patient."

"I don't really understand but I will trust you if you say so." The white haired responded a little confused for a few moments and then finally asked. "May I ask my question now?"

"Yes. You go ahead."

"Why are you here? Was it only to bring me the book?"

"I am here to check in on you. For a friend."

"For who?" Decim asked but then remembered he mentioned a name before. "Is it this Nona? Is that why she told you to come in my dreams?"

Clavis nodded. "Yes. You see Decim, she's what you humans would call a friend. She's a friend of mine."

"Friend?" The boy repeated.

"Yes. She's not just my friend but she's yours too."

"Really? But how? I never met her?" Decim questioned. "I feel bad I have a friend but do not know who she is."

"It's alright. She already knows you wouldn't be able to remember her. She isn't mad. She has faith in time you will. Ah, yes, she also wanted me to tell you something. " Clavis started. "But after this, I must leave and I won't come back for a while."

"Oh." Decim slightly frowned. "Too bad. You seem nice."

"Thank you and I will also miss you too. But I'm afraid I do not have much time. Are you ready to hear what Nona wanted me to tell you? She said it's very important and you must promise to not tell anyone and must do what you are told. Promise?"

The boy got slightly curious and tried to contain his excitement since he felt this was going to be a huge secret. "I promise. I'm ready."

Clavis nodded. "Alright. First, Nona says the book you have in your hand will remain in the dream. When you wake up, you must find a girl who has this book. Not just any girl. She must have black hair with a white streak. She also must have violet eyes. You are not allowed to read this book until you find the girl. Can you repeat what to do?"

Decim furrowed his eyebrows in slight confusion but was determined to prove himself. "Okay. Find this book when I wake up. Find a real girl. Black hair. White strand of hair. Violet eyes. She will have the book. Don't read book until I find girl with the book."

"Very good. I knew you could do it." Clavis beamed as he stood up. "That's all she said for now. Nona says she will see you soon. I will come by from time to time to check in.

"Okay. Bye Clavis. It was nice meeting you."

The green haired man nodded and waved to him. "Right back at ya...Decim."

Before Decim could respond and the dream was slowly fading. In that moment as Decim felt everything shifting, he noticed the woman mannequin with the black hair and white strand of hair sitting where it usually sat. Suddenly, Decim's eyes widen as he saw the mannequin was transforming into a human woman. She looked like she was sleeping yet she was still in the sitting position. She hadn't moved. Then her eyes slowly opened to reveal two pairs of kind and illuminating violet eyes and-

As the boy woke up, he noticed for the first time in a year, he didn't wake up crying. Instead the boy shuddered under the covers and wondered why those beautiful and haunting eyes of the woman made him feel so lonely.

* * *

He never saw the green haired man again. It had been two months after the incident and the lonely feeling he felt after the first night didn't really go away. Looking back at his dreams, which still continued, the same dream kept occurring again night after night only with the exception of "the book being there along with the mannequin always turning into a human woman" segments, Decim realized over these short eight weeks that nothing else would happen.

"Mama." Decim shyly stated one morning at the breakfast table. His father, Ibuki was upstairs getting ready for work, while his mother, Mila was already sitting across from Decim. She was finishing up discussing the meal preparations for tonight's dinner party with their two cooks the Inoues. (They were a mother and daughter cook team which Decim thought was super nice). After they bowed and left the room, Mila turned to her son and gave an apologetic smile.

"Forgive me my love. Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

Decim nodded shyly. He was looking away from his mother's sweet smile and instead playing with the golden buttons of his school's uniform which consisted of him wearing a white collared undershirt, with a black blazer that had his school's red and gold badge crest in the right side of his chest and underneath it the words, "Decim Tsukino" were hand stitched on. It was required for all students having their names stitched onto their uniforms. The rest of the outfit seemed pretty simple, black pants, black shiny dress shoes, the school's red tie which he hated since everyone in the family knew Decim preferred bow ties but the private school did have uniform rules.

"Is everything alright Decim?" His mother asked, her eyes filled with concern.

"How long are you and father are going to stay in Germany?" Decim finally asked. He didn't mean to sound selfish but he always hated when his mother and father had to go out of town. He loved spending time with his parents and the times they have to go out of town, Decim felt suddenly very empty. It was an odd feeling but one he knew so well thanks to the dreams. They were leaving tomorrow and Decim was already dreading it.

"Oh! Oh Decim, sweetheart. It will only just be for a week. It's a family matter. Your Uncle Gunter is having this big event launching his new business partnership and he needs all investors and family members to be there. As you know he's my brother and your father has invested in his company to get in his good side."

"Did it work?"

"Well it's a start."

They both laughed knowing too well Gunter had a "comical" hatred for Decim's father Ibuki.

"Besides, Auntie Erna can't go because she's finishing up passing her final exam to become a nurse and will be finishing up her last hours our hospital. She will be staying here with you while we are gone. I know you love that." Mila stated as she noticed her son's eyes brightening up at the mention of his favorite aunt.

"I do like the sound of that." Decim admitted as he began to neatly fold the napkin onto his lap like his mother taught him to which his mother nodded in approval.

"The sound of what?" Ibuki stated as he came into the room with his silver tablet and a taking out his pair of reading glasses. He put them on and gave his wife a kiss and then walked around to ruffle his son's hair. "Good morning. Sorry I'm late. I'm just trying to figure out to reschedule three board meetings and two conferences in the week after we come back and still maintain my sanity."

"Oh I'm sure you will find away my dear." Mila playfully answered while giving Decim a wink.

"Mila, honey, mental breakdowns are no laughing matter." Ibuki attempted to say in a serious matter but found himself cracking a smile. "Now what's this about what sounding good? Is it breakfast because I am starving. "

Mila nodded and proceeded to ring a bell.

As the doors opened and their maid, Ume, began to push the breakfast cart and began to place a variety of homemade breads, muffins, jams, sliced meats, as well as fruit, and beverages in the table, Decim answered, "It's Auntie Erna. She's going to be taking care of me while you and mama go to Germany."

Ibuki slowly dropped his ipad and then dramatically stared at the vase near the dining fireplace. "She's gonna destroy the house again isn't she? This is why we can't have nice things"

"Ibuki!"

"What? I'm just saying."

The three started to laugh while the husband said. "I'm only joking. I'm so glad she's free to baby sit."

"Are you only saying that because she's not asking for any payment?"

"It's not like she isn't getting paid. She will have free meals prepared by our cooks, not clean anything with our two maids, and have free access to the entire house. As well as our credit card for to entertain Decim wherever he wishes to go. " Ibuki reasoned.

Mila sighed. "You are lucky she loves our son so much not to ask for payment."

Ibuki smiled. "Relax honey. I was only teasing. I am of course going to be paying for her time."

His wife gave a small smile. "That's perfect. Oh I was meaning to tell you about tonight's dinner preparations. I was thinking since we are meeting with the Matsumotos, who's wife is a vegetarian, we should have this for dinner-"

Decim his mind began to drift while his parents began to discuss plans for tonight's dinner. He grabbed a muffin and some fruit. He sliced them carefully into smaller bite sized pieces and as he was doing this, he wondered what kind of places Auntie Erna would take him. He wondered what they would do and what would they eat. And-

Somewhere deep in his mind, a tiny thought wondered if he would ever meet that the dream girl that Clavis told him about. Of course he shook this thought away and finally tried to focus on his parents discussion about dinner preparations. He thought about the fun weekend that awaited him and his Aunt Erna.

* * *

"Alright Decim, as you know last night we had an epic dinner party by throwing all the vegetables under the table and making fun of Mr. Matsumotos fluffy mustache, but tonight we will have the…"MOTHER OF ALL SLEEP OVERS! I already asked the cooks to make us homemade pizzas, and of course they bought all the sweet and salty snacks you love, and let's not forget our "watch until you drop" movie tradition! This week's selection. All of the Harry Potter movies! With the original early 2000's British movie cast because I'm sorry the new versions just don't do it for me. Anyway, ARE YOU READY!?"

Decim eyes slightly perked up from the couch wearing his black pajamas that had little mini red bow tie prints his Aunt Erna bought for him. He began to clap once while saying so quietly."Yes! I am!"

Aunt Erna laughed as she sat next to Decim wearing green zombie footsie pajamas with black stitches as well as maroon colored "flesh" spots scattered across the fabric. She gave him a huge toothy grin as she began to turn her bag upside and shook it, only to have boxes of candies falling out for them to share. Decim took a box of rainbow colored candies while his aunt went straight for the extremely sour green candies.

"Oh Decim. I ain't asking you to complete a task! You gotta scream, jump around, color the walls with crayon, when you are excited! Hahaha You are too well behaved for your own good. If I ever have a kid, I hope he or she is as good as you."

The white haired boy smiled. "I hope he or she will be exactly like you Auntie."

"Pffft. No way. I was a little terror as a child. Still am. Ask your grandparents."

Both aunt and nephew laughed before the cooks began to bring in three huge pizza trays of pizzas. Then within minutes, the sound of Harry Potter theme music was on full blast on the television and his Aunt and Decim where smiling at one another, a slice of pizza in their laps, and goodies all around the couch, knowing they would for sure pull an all nighter. No one would sleep tonight.

But what both didn't know, was they wouldn't be sleeping because of the movie but rather...

By the middle of the third movie, the part where the dementor was coming into Harry, Ron, and Hermione's train compartment, Aunt Erna received a phone call. The loud heavy metal music ringtone made both Decim and his aunt screamed only to have heavy laughter follow shortly after. Aunt Erna stood up from the couch and told Decim to continue watching. He noticed his aunt muttered something about an unknown number and wondering who it could be.

Decim didn't think much of it and blocked out his aunt's voice for a moment until he turned to stare at her frozen stance. Suddenly-

The cellphone dropped onto the wooden floor and cracked while Aunt Erna fell onto her knees. Decim immediately stood up from the couch.

"Aunt Erna?"

The boy saw his aunt's eyes widening and trembling.

"MISS. FUJITA! MRS. ANDO! MISS MRS. INOUE! YOUNG MISS INOUE! SOMEONE- ANYONE HELP! MY AUNT!"

The mother/daughter cooks and maids all came running from their downstairs bedrooms. The cook. Mrs. Inoue, who was the eldest of the bunch, screamed in panic "LITTLE MASTER! DECIM, CHILD! WHAT HAS HAPPENED!? ARE YOU AND MISS ERNA ALRIGHT!?"

She kneeled down Decim checking on him to see where he was hurt and then hugging him. However, her young daughter Miss Inoue, pointed. "Mother! Miss Erna! She's-"

The two women, (one middle aged the other in her late twenties), Miss Fujita and Mrs. Ando ran across to Erna who was shivering while not noticing the new guests that entered the room. In fact, she didn't seem fazed by them at all.

Mrs. Ando placed a hand on Erna's shoulder while gently asking in a frightening voice. "Miss Erna. Miss Erna. What is the matter? Miss Erna!"

"My god." Miss Fujita muttered as she placed a hand on his aunt's forehead. "She's as pale as a ghost and so very cold. Please Miss Erna. What has happened? Has someone entered here and gave you a fright? Was it a burglar? Or maybe-"

"Th-Th-They-." Aunt Erna stuttered finally as tears fell from her eyes, not paying attention two the two maids beside her. "They-They-They-died."

"Who died, Miss?" Mrs. Ando asked trying to sound as calm as possible as Miss Fujita gently held Aunt Erna in place. Mrs. Inoue held Decim gently while her daughter began to pick up the broken cell phone while staring at their mistress's sister in distress.

Aunt Erna's eyes slowly moved toward Decim, who was slightly trembling himself.

"Auntie Erna...What's wrong? Why are you-"

"I'm sorry Decim…I'm so sorry. Th-They-Crash-Th-Th-TheyThey didn't make it."

The room fell silent for a moment. Miss Inoue screamed as she dropped the cellphone while her mother wailed, letting Decim go. Mrs. Fujita had a look of pure shock while clasping her hands onto her mouth while Mrs. Ando sobbed muttering "No. No. No. This isn't true."

"Why are you sorry?" Decim asked now feeling very uncomfortable and more frightened at the scene before him. "I don't understand why is everyone crying?"

Aunt Erna got up and slowly began to hug Decim. Then she broke into a sob. The boy felt his throat turned dry as he heard "I am so sorry Decim. Your parents...they...died."

The boy's eyes widen and then began to well up in tears. He felt his knees buckle down and then before he knew it, he felt himself sob.

At age of six, Decim learned the concept of death. Such knowledge came at the price. His parent's lives. The moment he received word that his parents died from driving from the airport on the way to his grandparents house, something broke into his aunt and in him.

* * *

After the funeral, Decim was standing there along with his Aunt Erna by his side. The maids, the two cooks, as well as his uncle from his father's side and his Uncle Gunter, Aunt Ingrid, his elder cousins, and grandparents and other family members were all present in the funeral. His Aunt erna and Decim were both holding each other's hand wearing black as they saw the tombstones that read Ibuki and Mila Tsukino. They were being buried at the Tsukino private family funeral burial site section.

After the ceremony, The maids and cooks were asked to set up for the after ceremony condolences gathering at Decim's home. Only Aunt Erna and Decim were left remaining watching the tombstones. The few minutes they spent there felt like hours and finally Decim decided he was going to speak first.

"Auntie Erna…why do people die?

No response.

"...Auntie Erna?"

"I-I-I don't know...I just don't know. I guess the better question is why do good people die?"

"I-I don't know Auntie Erna."

"Yeah me too…"

Nothing was said for a moment until Decim faintly whispered.

"What happens when you die?"

"..."

"Auntie Erna?"

"I-I- I honestly don't know Decim. I'm afraid...I just don't have an answer for that. "

"A boy in our class says he and his family believe when people die, they go to a place called heaven."

No response.

"A girl in my class says when we die, our bodies and spirits don't linger in the world or spirit realm. When we die, we just cease to exist. No one suffering. The dead are in a deep sleep and will be awakened one day to live again in a perfect world."

No response.

"I overheard Daisuke, the blind kid in our class, says he believes our souls can be reincarnated into not just humans but animals too. He thinks in his past life he was a bat which is why he was born blind as a human and-"

"Does it even matter, Decim?"

"What?"

"Does it even matter what _we _or any of your classmates think _happens_? The point is they are gone from our lives. This one. They are gone forever. And they won't come back and that's what kills me."

A silence broke into Decim.

"I think they will...I want to believe they are not suffering as spirits, and they are sleeping. But when they wake up they are in heaven. Then after they had their fun there, they find their way back to me being born again as different humans or as animals."

"So...you are saying you believe in all three things your classmates said." Aunt Erna muttered as she gave a weak empty laugh.

Decim for once did not join in his aunt's laughter. His intense blue eyes met her sad green ones. "Yes. I do."

Erna looked at her nephew's eyes that were the spitting image of her beloved sisters yet his face and seriousness at this moment was that of his father. She nodded as her voice cracked. "You know...you might be onto something there. Maybe we will see them again. Maybe they will be born again as the stars we see at night, the gentle breeze we feel,the foam and bubbles we see in the ocean...I know we will see them again. Until then, I will look at you and you look in the mirror."

"Me? Mirror? I do not understand."

"You are a reflection of your parents. When I look at you I see both of them."

Decim didn't respond this time. Neither did his aunt. A moment passed until Decim turned to his aunt.

"Where will I go?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who will I live with?"

"With me."

"Where are we going to live?"

"I'll figure something out."

"What will I do?"

"..."

"Auntie Erna."

She kneeled in front of him to look at him as an equal eye level.

"Decim. Your mother-my sister was always there for me. Even when my brother and parents didn't believe in me at times, she always did. Now she's gone. Your father was an extremely kind soul. He even believed in me too. They were so special to me. That's more than my own parents. Not that they are terrible or I am trying to make them seem horrible people. They just never took me seriously and thought it was my duty to marry into a rich business class family and to breed. Yet when I said no to that kind of life and came out as an asexual, your parents were always siding with me, and supported my choices. They always did. But now...The truth is. I'm scared. Really scared now I won't have them by my side. But one thing is for sure. I still have you."

She caressed his cheek gently. Just like Decim's mother used to do.

"Decim. We will figure this out together. We are not moving to Germany no matter what my side of the family says. We are going to stay right here. I am going to legally adopt you as my son. I already discussed it with your father's brother and we are making preparations together. You don't have to call me mom if you don't want me too. Yet to me you will have been like a son to me and a have a chance to prove to you and your parents that. You will be loved Decim and you will never be alone."

Decim only stared at her for a moment and then hugged her.

"Thank you." He whispered as he began to cry into his aunt's hair. "I miss them a lot. I wish they were here with us."

"I know." His aunt said in a raspy voice, clearly going to cry. "Me too."

* * *

At age eight, Decim found no joy in anything really. Two years have passed since his parent's death and it affected him and his aunt in different ways.

His aunt no longer had her hair dyed in crazy colors nor wore what his father used to put it "out there" attire. A month before she legally adopted Decim, he found her one day dyeing her hair into a normal shade of blonde. At first he didn't think much of this other than she's probably waiting to dye her whole hair into a different color. However, it wasn't until he saw her tossing out neon and rainbow colored eye shadows and lipsticks into the trash, he knew something wasn't right. Instead he found her using a makeup palette similar to his mother's which contained neutral colors. But what really concerned him was when she dumped all her favorite clothes onto the trash bags in her room and began to shop for more "semi-formal" looking clothes. Like nice dress pants, collared shirts, cardigans, and pencil skirts with heels. At first, his Aunt Erna claimed it was to ensure the lawyers and court would give her full custody of Decim and to show she could be a fitting "mother figure" in Decim's life.

But after the cases and papers, and the final ruling Decim was legally under his Aunt Erna's care, she never returned to wearing her usual stuff again. Instead, she began to dress differently. Her hair was always neatly combed in a either a perfect ponytail or bun, or sometimes wore it neatly down, in contrast how she would always have messy up or down dos. She also didn't go to her concerts, cafes, or other "bizzaro shows" his father also used to put it. Instead, she either spent most of her time in the hospital or spending all her free time with Decim. When her nephew tried asking her about this she merely stated she had "different interests" now and had no time for such things. Somehow Decim felt she was somewhat lying and felt guilty since he knew somehow this was his fault. He knew she sacrificed her youth to be his parent but she never once threw it in his face to which he was thankful for but always worried one day it would happen.

In his parent's will Decim inherited both his parents dowries, and his parents also made sure his staff and cooks were to have kept their jobs no matter what, to which the staff was very grateful for. Also, the house was filed under Decim's name and was his legally when he was of age. Meanwhile, Aunt Erna was the temporary owner. She came to live with Decim and the staff after the death of his parents. She used her usual guest bedroom as her permanent one. Neither Decim nor his aunt ever used their parent's room. Aunt Erna avoided it entirely and only told the staff to clean it up once in awhile and make sure there was dust in any of the items be left exactly as they were. But Decim would visit his parent's room everyday.

When his parents just died, he began to sleep on their bed every night, smelling his parents scents. His father's pillow smelling like hospital- fresh soap and peroxide with a hint of musk while his mother's pillow smelled of sugar cream and peaches. Aunt Erna knew of his nightly visits but didn't protest. She merely stood by the doorway and checked in on him from time to time.

As time went by, Decim no longer slept in the bed but would stop in everyday. Staring at family's painted portrait above the bedroom fireplace. Standing in the middle of the painting was his father, with his thin lip tight small smile, wearing his favorite pair of gray glasses, and his fine black suit he wore in special occasions with a burgundy tie. While his mother sat near the right side of the painting on her mother's favorite chair she sent from Germany. Her hair was done in one side and she was wearing a burgundy colored long dress, in front of his father and beside his mother, was Decim at age nine wearing his at the time new suit his mother got custom made for him wearing a red bow. It was exactly a month before his parent's death, they had painted. His mother was so pleased by the outcome she had commissioned for the exact same painting, painted again. One for the living room and one for their bedroom. For some reason, Decim always thought it was rather odd how the living room painting wasn't the same as the one that hung onto his parent's room. He personally liked the one in the bedroom but never stated this aloud to anyone. Now he kind of wished he told his parents how he felt. He wished he could have told his parents a lot of things but the painting would have been a good start.

As for schooling, Decim continued his private school studies but never interacted with the children. He was an ideal student in the classroom but when it came to his peers, he didn't want to connect with them. It was nothing personal but he didn't have much to say to them that wasn't related to class or homework. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt jealous of his classmates not knowing the loss of a parent or parents in his case felt like. Every child in the class felt sympathetic at first for him but as time went on, a couple of the boys told Decim to "get over it" or "to move on" while other girls in his class didn't make it all the better when they kept asking if "he was alright" or giving him look of pity. At first he would respond to such comments by going "sure" or "yeah I'm fine" but never meant it. Eventually he found himself not responding to any of them at all. Without knowing it, he decided to isolate himself from everyone. The loneliness Decim felt earlier in the months before only grew worse and worse and eventually Decim was no longer to admit to himself, that he too changed as well. The sad part was he knew deep down he didn't want to cure the change within him.

Aunt Erna noticing this, decided to enroll him in some extracurricular activities he might enjoy at his private school. Such as playing piano which he excelled in and joining a sports team such as tennis and fencing. Despite liking these activities, Decim socially still never made any progress with socializing with other children. He didn't even make a single friend. It wasn't like the other kids neglected or ignored him. Quite the opposite really. They invited him to play, invited him to parties, invited him to hang out, but he would always decline politely and drift away into his own little world.

So Aunt Erna took another approach. She decided everyday after school, she would take Decim herself to explore different kinds of places. Malls, Parks, Arcades etc, but nothing caught Decim's interest.

Aside from this, the only perk of his depression was he never had those reoccurring old dreams again. The bar place, the book, Clavis, and especially the female mannequin, drifted slowly out of his mind after his parent's death. He would dream of other things like his parents a lot, or how have dreams about how his aunt used to be. He sometimes hardly ever dreamt at all. In time he forgot pretty much all his dreams.

But that all changed one day.

* * *

It was in the middle of winter, Aunt Erna decided to take Decim to the new ice skating rink that opened near the mall in another city. As usual Decim remained silent as his aunt was talking about some experience she had as a kid ice skating, as well as bringing up his Uncle Gunter sucking at it. Not once did she bring up his mother but Decim knew it was for the best. The boy couldn't bring himself to ask and his aunt knew. They both had this silent agreement to not mention his parents not until they both agreed they were ready.

"I just think you'll love it. I heard it's super giant. Not like those small ones they open from time to time near our mall during winter. I heard this will be open all year around. Isn't that great!?" She said a little too enthusiastically as she began to park the car. "And I heard they offer classes to kids of all ages. If you like it, we can sign you up!"

"Aunt Erna. I am terribly sorry but…" Decim started as he closed the door to his aunt's car. "I don't know if I want to-"

"I know sweetheart. But you need to go try things before making up your opinion. Listen I know you are seven and half now and I know you think I'm treating you like a baby. Maybe I have been all helicopter mom on you but you know I just want you to be happy. All I want is what's best for you and I think talking to children around your age is what you need. All you need to do is find something you are interested in and hopefully you can at least make just one friend. That's all I am asking for Decim. Can at least you try to make an attempt?"

The white haired boy stared at his aunt for a moment, her green eyes mixed with slight hope and desperation. He sighed in defeat.

"Alright. I will try. But I'm afraid I won't be very good at ice skating."

Aunt Erna's eyes lite up. "Don't be! It's okay! I'm terrible at it but I promise it's super fun! Today they are offering a free class for interested students your age, so let's hurry, get you a pair of ice skates."

Decim gave his aunt a half smile but dreaded what was coming.

As predicted Decim hated ice skating.

The moment his instructor told them to go explore and "find themselves" in the ice, he knew it was all downhill from here. He didn't know what the instructor meant by that, but all he found was his butt on the ice. He fell so much, his behind was getting a throbbing sore and was beginning to fall asleep. Luckily for him, ninety percent of the class was in his same position and had looks of frowns, frustration, and even one little girl cried. He guessed no one in his class had "found themselves" on the ice. All except one person.

He saw a figure earlier. A girl from the other side of the ring, gliding in the ice skates gracefully. He turned his head away before catching her face. A part of him didn't want to see the girl's face looking at half the class on their butts. Decim was so used to excelling at school there was a part of him that didn't enjoy the fact he found something he was truly bad at. He got up from the railing and noticed his Aunt Erna waving at him and smiling happily. A sense of dread overcame him. It was rare nowadays to see his aunt get this excited and this was a rare moment to see her happy. Decim wanted to go over there and demand they leave this place at once but he knew he wouldn't do it. He didn't want to hurt his aunt and he felt he already owed her so much already. She gave up her own life in order to raise him. He knew she didn't have to but she wanted too. With that in mind, he decided to get up and try again.

Suddenly as he got up, he heard a giggle behind him.

Decim turned slightly and caught a glimpse of the young girl who was skating from afar earlier. She was wearing a purple sweater, black leggings, and white ice skates. Her hair…

A flashback entered his mind: An older woman with black hair and in a bun, a glittery lavender dress, and wearing a pair of white ice skates, twirling on the ice and skating along a small ice rink. The memory ended with her jumping into the air and her violet eyes widening-

Before he knew it, he fell back onto the floor harder than the previous accidents. Another difference, he wasn't alone.

"Hey! Are you alright?" A female voice said from behind him as she already began to grab his elbows pull him up. As he turned, he saw the girl. She had black bangs with a white strand and her hair was cut short barely meeting her neck. She had the widest eyes he has ever seen in a girl. And if it was appropriate to say, they were one of the prettiest he has ever seen. They were violet and vibrant if it was possible.

"Hello!" She said happily as she waved her hand in front of Decim. "Are you okay? Okay. Tell me how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Um..Five? You are waving your whole hand." He stammered as he slightly blushed and without thinking he muttered out. "I'm terribly sorry."

"You're sorry? For what?" The girl asked as she began to laugh.

The boy's eyes widen and blinked. "I...don't know."

"Haha you're pretty weird you know?" The violet eyed girl pointed out as she began to dust some ice from his coat. "Are you okay? That fall looked like it really hurt."

Decim's looked away from her in shame. "It did. A little. I have been falling all this time."

"Oh! Well that's okay!" The girl said as she began to brush hair back with her fingers. "Is this your first time ice skating?"

Decim stared at her and nodded as he began to fix his red scarf. "Yes. My Aunt Erna brought me here. I never ice skated before."

"Oh cool!" The girl clapped in delight. "Well, would it be alright if I taught you? I mean I was ice skating for fun but now I'm taking this class for practicing since I want to be a professional ice skater when I grow up."

The white haired boy's eyes widen. "Wow. That is a nice dream. You are wonderful at it too"

"Thanks!" The girl nodded cheerfully and began to reach out her hand to him. "So what do you say? Want to ice skate with me?"

Decim looked at the girl and for a moment he was entranced with her grin. Her eyes were tightly shut but her mouth broke into a huge toothy grin. One that looked oddly too familiar but the boy couldn't put his finger as to why. Instead the boy gave her a very small smile and nodded.

"I would like that."

"Yay! Let's go...ummm...Oh I'm sorry. I almost forgot!"

"What is it?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What's your name? "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh. I am terribly sorry. My name is Decim. Decim Tsukino."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hi Decim. My name is Chiyuki. Chiyuki Amagawa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

For some reason, Decim found himself entranced by the girl in front of him. More so, her name repeated like a soft echo in his mind. _Chiyuki. Chiyuki. Chi-yu-ki. _As they slowly began to skate hand to hand, him: never letting go her, she: never letting him fall, Decim felt the girl skatting before him was all too familiar. The only question on his mind as he saw the girl turn to him and smile widely at him, was..._why? _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Auntie Erna."

"Yes?"

"I want to come here again tomorrow. I want to join ice skating class."

"Decim I know it's hard and-Wait, what!?"

"May you please register me for the ice skating class?"

"Oh my-OF COURSE!" His aunt exclaimed in as she clasped her hands in approval. "We can register you right now if you want!"

**"Deeeecccccim!"**

Both his aunt and Decim turned to see Chiyuki waving happily to him. "Bye Decim! I hope I will see you tomorrow!"

His aunt blinked at the girl as Decim slowly lifted his hand shyly, a faint blush appearing on his pale cheeks. He gently waved back and loudly announced almost in a monotone voice. "Bye Chi-yuki! I look forward to it!"

The girl happily beamed and turned around as she grabbed her pink backpack, and ran toward a gentle and thin looking woman with very dark brown hair which Decim assumed was her mother. For a moment the girl turned and gave him another big grin. His lips twitched slightly which did not went unnoticed by his aunt. Her eyes widen and it was the first time in months she has seen Decim smile. Even if it was a small one.

"Decim?"

No response.

"Is she…"

Decim looked up at his aunt and gave a pleased look. "I want to see that girl again. She seems nice."

His aunt tried not to giggle and smile widely at not wanting to freak him out with her newfound joy. Instead she settled with nodding. "She does, doesn't she. Her name was-Chiyumi? Chiyami?"

The boy shook his head, not looking away from the girl walking with her mother toward the exit. "_Chiyuki._ Her name is Chi-yuki."

"Oh...right." His aunt muttered softly. "What a beautiful name and what a beautiful little girl! She has such beautiful hair, face, and those eyes!"

Before the slightly redin the cheeks Decim could respond, he noticed Chiyuki began to skip, and as she did so, apparently her backpack was left unzipped, and a book fell out. The girl did not noticed and happily bounced in her mother's side, telling her a story.

"Uh oh. Her book. Aunt Erna. Please wait for me. I will come back." Decim stated and before he could hear his aunt's response, he ran quickly to retrieve her book. He grabbed it and made it before both mother and daughter opened the exit door.

"Pardon me! Chiyuki!"

The mother and daughter both turned and Chiyuki happily smiled. "Hi Decim!"

"Hello there." Her mother stated. "Chiyuki is this the new friend you were telling me about?"

"Mmhmm!"

"Why it's nice to meet you, young man. I'm Mrs. Amagawa."

Decim bowed (remembering his parent's lessons on manners and greeting adults) and nodded. "Oh! It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Decim. Decim Tsukino. I am terribly sorry to bother you but-Chiyuki you dropped this! "

He leaned over and held out the book in front of Chiyuki, The mother smiled warmly and Chiyuki was already stepping forward toward him, looking at the book.

"Huh? Is that-Oh my goodness It's my book!" The girl exclaimed happily as she grabbed the book and hugged it. "Thank you Decim! I LOVE this book!"

"Thank you Decim." Mrs. Amagawa softly stated. "This is Chi's favorite book. She never goes anywhere without it. I did not realize she dropped it. I am so glad you noticed!"

"Me too." The boy answered too quickly. He tore his eyes away from the the mother and daughter and looked over at the book and then-"

A flashback of an young adult woman entered his mind. Different versions of her. One where she was smiling, serious, angry, and sad. He grabbed his forehead with his hand since he got a slight headache and kneeled down.

"Hey are you alright?" Mrs. Amagawa said as she kneeled down and put her shoulder on Decim.

"Decim!" Chiyuki screamed. "What happened? Are you okay? Mama is Decim gonna be okay?"

"I am not sure, Chi. Decim, honey. How are you feeling?" Mrs. Amagawa asked, now putting her the back of her palm against his forehead.

Clicking footsteps were heard and Decim knew before looking at her, it was his aunt. "Decim! Are you alright?"

"I'm alright." Decim finally said as he got up quickly. "I'm fine. Sorry. Just a bad headache. I'm just hungry I think."

"Let's get you home then. I'm sure the Inoues are done cooking dinner. Thank you for checking in on Decim...umm.."

"Mrs. Amagawa. Please call me Sayuri. Please call me and this is my daughter Chiyuki."

"Hello. My name is Erna. I am Decim's -I mean-I"

"She's my mother. Mrs. Amagawa. Meet Erna Krämer. " Decim said as he got up, smiling sweetly, and trying to look as fine as possible. His Aunt Erna stared at him, blushing lightly, as her eyes glowed. He knew it was time to finally call her what she deserved. His mother. This moment was shortly interrupted by Chiyuki's voice.

"Oh! She's so pretty! Where are you from? That's such a cool name!"

"Thank you! I'm from Germany. I moved here a couple of years ago. My family does some business in Japan which is why I can read, write, and speak it."

"Oh how lovely! It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Krämer!"

"Oh no, please just call me Erna!"

As both his Aunt Erna and Mrs. Ametsuchi were talking, Chiyuki turned over and looked at the book again before trying to hear the conversation between the two woman, Decim remained silent. The memories that just hit him earlier, still confused him but triggered certain memories. Memories about his dreams. The bar place, Clavis, a woman named Nona, the book, and the mission. Decim realized all it once the girl in front of him, was who he's been searching for.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Later that night Decim began to dream again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was the same dream like before. No. Calvis was here. He smiled for a second, then he lifted his finger, pointing where the book was.

"It's time, Decim."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Decim glanced toward the direction of he book, and saw it was wide open.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He walked over, sat down, breathed deeply for a moment.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He picked up the book, began to turn to blank page, and began to read.


	8. Updates, Thank You, and Sneak Peek

**UPDATES:**

Hello there.

Okay. So I know I haven't posted in months! I apologize. I'm REALLY sorry. The reason for that there were some unexpected things that happened. I don't want to share too much but I will say this.

My niece who was born in mid October and around December she got really ill. It turns out my niece is not well hasn't been since she was born. Then she got over 105 fever and we thought we were going to lose her for sure.

Luckily she is completely fine and survived this and stayed in the hospital for 2 weeks.

But sadly we found out what caused it. I don't want to get into detail but she was born with an illness due to an issue with one of her organs. Because of this, my niece isn't allowed to leave her home unless it's for doctor visits. She saw about 4 different doctors, 2 being specialists, and she will need surgery when she turns one. Until then, she is not allowed to be in the outdoors at all since fever cause her physical pain. Not only that but she is extremely fragile and she can't engage in normal play.

For the past months my older sister has been a wreck since she also has to take care of my nephew (who is one year old) and is in excellent health but notices his little sister is now well since he even tries to be gentle with her.

So my family and I have been helping her with the children. She, her husband, and my nephew and niece are living with us half the week since around November. It's been super hard for my older sister and at first it was a huge adjustment change where I couldn't use my laptop for two months. When I do get the laptop, I answer only work related emails.

Brings me to my next point. This semester, I got a new job working with special needs college students. Which is amazing and I love it. But it takes most of my time. And when I'm not working, I'm literally helping my sister with her kids. Literally had no time to draw or write for myself or even go online as much. But now I'm trying to change that.

* * *

I just wanted to let you all know that I have been working on the chapter. It's just taking a lot of time since I am still writing, editing, and adding things. I will tell you upfront it will be a long chapter as well.

Also I decided I will add a part 3 before the actual final chapter. I have it all planned out now but I know need to write it and edit, and add a few details to make it flow. I have half of the chapter done but I still need to write way more. I want this to be a very good chapter for you and I haven't given up on it. So don't worry. I will finish this fanfic!

I'm already planning a schedule were I will work on this story so hopefully I want to say I will have the new chapter by mid to late March.

But as a thank you for the follows and lovely reviews, I want to post a sneak peak. So I wish you all the best and just please be patient with me and I will try my best to post this as soon as I can.

* * *

**SNEAK PEEK:**

_Adolescence - Age 15_

"Wake up sleepy head."

The white haired teen opened his eyes and was blinded by a curtain of jet black hair, slightly tickling his nose, as he heard an all too familiar giggle. He gave a small but tired smile to the face that was staring at his from an upside angle. The single white strand stood out from her hair and the sun sparkled slightly for a second at the reflection of that strand. Decim blinked for one second and then slightly shook his head. Chiyuki was standing over him while Decim slowly removed himself from lying down position to sitting up. He rubbed his left eye softly before turning to face Chiyuki.

"Hello Chiyuki."

"How long have you been waiting here, Decim?"

"Not too long. I arrived about fifteen minutes ago in our spot. I apologize for having you to rush here and not being able to take you to school in our car. My driver I am afraid is visiting his family on vacation and I'm afraid he's still teaching me how to drive. It's...not going so well."

"Oh Decim." Chiyuki said with sad eyes. "Are you-Is it because-"

"Yes...I am currently working through my vehophobia."

"That's good."

"It is indeed."

Nothing needed else had to be said. After the death of his parents in a car crash due to snowstorm. Decim was known to be scared of two things. Driving and snowstorms. While he managed to overcome his Chionophobia growing up and now only got mild anxieties or headaches while watching a severe snowstorms, the fear of driving still was something Decim struggled with. For some odd reason the idea of cars never bothered him but it was the idea driving. His driver always told him that once you got into the driver's seat of the car, you are not only in control of the car but also the people in the vehicle. As a kid he never realized the full concept until he lost his parents and realized this statement was not always true. His father was the one driving that night and Decim knew his father was always a cautious man and would never bring him to his mother. In fact, he knew his father would sacrifice his life for his mother in a heartbeat. He was in control that night but lost it due to nature. To be in control but taking the risk to go out into the unknown and awaiting to see if the world will let you live or not-

"Hi Decim...You alright?"

He blinked and then realized he was lost in thought again. "Yes. I am more than-"

"You never really were a good liar Decim."

The white haired teen gave out a deep and short chuckle as he began to remove his headphones, rolling them neatly, and putting it inside his jacket with the secret pocket. "I can not argue with that."

"That's right." The girl with the long black hair tied into a neat ponytail laughed." Well I'm here if you want to talk about it? You know that, right?"

"I always do. Thank you."

"No probs. But I know you don't feel like talking about it now. So... what were you listening to while you waiting for me?"

"Oh well, it is just a variety of piano pieces and instrumentals from movie soundtracks." Decim replied as he began to bend down to take his black school bag while Chiyuki began to brush the ends of her long hair and then flipping the ponytail back into place.

"Oh that sounds soothing."

Decim nodded. "It is."

"But the bigger question is, why do you need to be soothed in the first place?" Chiyuki asked a little amused. "Let me guess, you over studied again for our upcoming exams? I'm telling you Decim you are going to ace all the exams as usual while I suffer by struggling to maintain the above average but not so outstanding grades. You are an honor student for god's sake and I know for a fact you will be graduating as the head of our class."

The white haired boy gave shook his head. "As flattering as that sounds, I'm afraid the exams are not occupying my mind for once."

"WHAT!" Chiyuki gasped as she began to walk ahead of him, turned around, and began to walk backwards while staring at him while cupping the left side of her face with her left hand. "Decim Tsukino, not studying for an upcoming exam!? Truly. I am shocked! Hell is totally going to freeze over. Next you'll tell me you decided to change your plans to be a doctor to being a traveling struggling pianist who only plays in indie cafes and going by the stage name Shadow Keys and will grow a white curly mustache!"

Decim gave a small smile. "Where on earth do you come up with these scenarios, I will never know."

"That's right! Plus I'm kinda twisted but I guess you already knew that."

Chiyuki laughed aloud while Decim gave a small deep chuckle before giving a sigh. "It's not that. It seems something unexplainable is bothering me."

**SNEAK PEEK END.**

* * *

Thank you all so much once again for the follows, favorites, reviews. I appreciate it and it keeps me wanting to finish this up! Have a lovely day! :D


End file.
